Surf, Sun and Slippers!
by Laurell-chan
Summary: Kagome and her two best friends set out for the summer vacation of a lifetime after graduation. Site seeing gets pushed aside when some hot surfers come into the picture and what do you mean there's a camera on the jacuzzi! KagInu fun!
1. Prologue Anticipation

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my summer fling story for Inuyasha and Kagome and it also has Miroku and Sango for couplings. It's a romance yes, but it's going to be fun and a bit exciting if all go as planned. The rating is mostly just for language; I can't write Inuyasha dialogue without some cussing now can I? And maybe some sexual situations in the future. I'll warn you if it's anything bad but I'm not expecting to have any lemon inspirations here.

I really think you'll enjoy it so please read this quick prologue and just drop me a little review if you have the time. It gives me the inspiration to keep working and post here. I write for myself, but feedback really does do wonders for motivation hehe. So please just a sentence or two if you could.

I have a lot of expectations for this story and so far it's been so easy and fun to write! It's going to be the happier of my two fic's in progress that is for sure.

I'm not giving up on my other story but it can be difficult to write because it's a bit heavier and dramatic, but inspiration for this one is flowing like mad so I had to put pen to paper on it! So if you're in the mood for a lighthearted romance (which is just what I need) stick around!

Long A/N for a short prologue. And I'm not telling where the vacation is yet (guess it and you get a cookie) but it's my favorite place in the world and will involve a hot surfer Inu. Now I got your attention! Thanks for reading!

Laurell

Kagome Higurashi was perched on the edge of her seat, four minutes were left, four to end four very long years. Not to say it wasn't enjoyable, but best years of her life would be overkill. She still had so many things she would have liked to done, loose ends that wouldn't be tied. But some times you just had to say screw it and now was one of those times. Not to mention she was pretty sure she wouldn't stay in contact with more than maybe five people from the hundred or so that had signed her yearbook.

Goodbye's we're being whispered all around and she knew the principle was almost done with his speech. They had rehearsed it several times and being one of the valedictorian's meant she knew all this by heart at this point. Her smile was growing wider, her pulse racing from the excitement.

The girl to her right squeezed her hand tightly; she knew was what coming too. Kagome stole a glance at her to see her best friend Sango also grinning like a madman. Sango was number one on that list of maybe five.

At home three suit cases and a carry-on were sitting next to the door. They were still and the entire house was quiet, but not in the restful way you might think. The air was filled with anticipation; like the kind you could feel like rain on a stormy day, the arena felt the exact same. They were in the back of Kagome's mind the entire ceremony. In less than four hours she would be on a plane with her two best friends for the summer celebration of a lifetime.

Just when she felt like she was going to explode he said it

"Congratulations, Class of 2005!"

A cheer went up through the crowd as balloons fell from the ceiling and sparks shot up from the side of the stage. Cap's littered the air then cascaded down upon the hugging and screaming crowd, and Kagome was on her feet before the first one hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 It was from the heart damnit!

A/N: Here's chapter one, hope you like and please review. It only takes a second...come on you know you want to. ;p Enjoy!

Laurell

-DING-

Having been jarred out of her already restless sleep Kagome blinked a couple of times making the motions to stretch then remembered where she was cramped. She shifted in the small seat, it would have to do for now, and refastened her seatbelt as the sign instructed.

"Hey you awake again?"

She looked over at the voice and gave her a tired smile.

"Yea sorry for zoning out on you so much, I couldn't sleep at all last night I was so excited about today!" The haze of her nap now being shaken off the butterflies returning to her stomach.

"This is going to be amazing Sango! How long have we've dreamed of this? I can't believe we're really going!" She blushed realizing how loud she was talking after a couple of irritated coughs and looks her direction.

"Now, now don't forget who made this trip possible my lovely ladies..." Miroku grinned over at the two girls with only one eye opened.

"Why didn't you tell us you were up Miro!" Sango hissed quietly. Kagome just giggled.

"Yes, yes we know darling and we are foreeever grateful." Drawing out the syllables dramatically she rolled her eyes.

"I take offense to that. You should be more grateful to my friendship and my family." He looked mad but both of the girls knew him enough to realize he was just pouting for attention. Sango being in the middle of the cramped row of airplane seats indulged him with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"How's that for gratitude?"

"Honestly...lacking, I'm going to at least need some tongue." He gave one of his token guilty smiles and Kagome winced awaiting the slap.

"Now you're the one who's not being thankful enough. Take what you can get ya pervert. Don't think because you whisked us away to some beautiful resort we're going to fall all over you. Kagome and I will have a full time job of finding our own hot guys, you're on your own!"

At the mild response Kagome exhaled, good they wouldn't be getting escorted off the plane for causing a scene, not yet anyway.

"Fine be that way, besides with what I've heard of island beauties and how they 'lay' us right after we get off the plane I'm as eager as you two for our final landing!"

She zoned out looking out the small window while Miroku and Sango continued boasting who would get more while on their trip. Kagome would have never been described as a quiet girl but around her two best friends she was lucky if she could keep up. They bickered like an old married couple but mention it to either and you'd be in for it. That was how it had always been though and Kagome was grateful for it.

Sango and Kagome had met sophomore year of high school. They shared several advanced classes and ended up talking more frequent and sitting together for lunch daily. By the end of the year they were inseparable and spent the entire summer together. Miroku had been a transfer student junior year. Having come from a strict boarding school up north he was a complete slacker but amazingly smart by nature. He took a liking to Sango almost immediately like several guys had but his persistence made him part of the group in the end. Sango's hot temper and harsh comebacks had sent most of her would be suitors running with their tail's between their legs. But Miroku always just remarked with something about cats and claws or hoping she was just as passionate in all aspects. He never gave up and still hit on her whenever he had the chance usually but the three of them had become very close despite his perverted nature. He was a good guy at heart and if nothing else Miroku was great for comic relief or an ego boost the way he lavished compliments on them.

Sango being the most studious of the group never really dated but Miroku had been fiercely protective of both her and Kagome who entertained a couple of dates over the last two years. Kagome had ended up in one relationship with a boy named Houjo but despite how nice and perfect he was, she never found the spark she was looking for. He was more like a good friend than a boyfriend and they rarely did anything remotely sexual. But he was nice to have around for awhile. They broke up half way through senior year, he seemed upset but she justified that she just didn't deserve him. That and he bored her to death, although she'd never tell him. A girl would be lucky to have him but in the end nice guys just weren't her type. 'That's got to be healthy.' She glanced up worrying sometimes about thoughts like that, who thought that!

Overall high school had been one long bore and disappointment after another. She made fabulous grades to ensure getting into the perfect college on scholarship and high achievement awards but it had all left a sort of bad aftertaste. She never had done anything crazy or fun. Didn't drink, party, or hang out with the wrong crowds, none of it was her style. But she was restless for excitement and something new. So when Miroku volunteered his family's timeshare for their summer adventure her jaw nearly dropped at the location. It was perfect.

Smiling at the bright puffy white clouds the plane flew even with, she pressed her face against the insanely thick plastic stretching her eyes down below. 'We must be in California by now, there's less than an hour left to this flight. With another five to go on the next,' groaning inward at that thought she looked back to the clouds. They were her favorite part about flying, so beautiful and so bright it almost hurt.

"Ooh Sango," gasping she tugged on her friends sleeve sitting back in her seat so she could see the window. "Look at the way the sun is coming through, it's like something you'd see in a painting."

Sango paused mid sentence with Miroku turning to view out the window. "Oh wow you're not kidding its breath taking."

"Eeehh...keep me away from there, if I realize just how high up we are I'm going to start getting queasy." Snatching his book from the pocket in front of him Miroku buried his nose into it as fast as possible, attempting to ignore the way his stomach had flipped over.

"You're such a baby Miro," Kagome teased giving his leg a poke. He ignored her other than a subtle glare.

"This is going to be the most exciting thing I've done my whole life." Sango breathed the light from the window dancing off her eyes. It gave her a dreamy sort of look.

"Me too, I'm glad it can be with you guys."

She looked at me a moment then snickered "That was pretty cheesy Kagome."

"Hey shut up! It was from the heart damnit! See if I say anymore nice things about you two!"

"Don't get me involved," Miroku muttered over a now laughing Sango.

They were all cut off by the pilot announcing the beginning of our initial descent into LAX. There was shifting though the plane of trays being stowed and seats moved into their upright position. Despite mocking her seconds earlier Sango squeezed Kagome's hand, she'd never admit it but landings made her a bit nervous too.

"Might I have something to squeeze as well my sweet, it's only fitting; my fear of heights is overwhelming, I'm nearly paralyzed by it! I'm sure it would make me feel much safer." A charming smile plastered on his face, both girls narrowed their eyes at him. "Um...on second thought I'd feel much safer just reading my book and keeping my hands to myself...don't need to add any turbulence to the landing!"

Reviews make me happy! Guess where they're heading yet? Should be easy by now. Till the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 We're here!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and rather soon because I was so happy with the reviews you guys gave me! I was like ok time for the next chapter. Thank you sooo much Gabriella100 for being my first reviewer! And I can't wait for surfer Inu as well (next chapter maybe? we'll see how it goes!) I've got a feeling some fanart will have to be done for this one hehe! I'll link you guys for sure if I end up doing any. Kura-Chan15 2 reviews in one day? Yea you rock to say the least. And I have heard stuff about that authors not being able to reply thing, whats going on with that? Somebody email me if you get the chance. Hanako Horigome is this soon enough for ya? Hehe thanks so much for the feedback and I hope you like the new chapter! And Inuchan fan, looks like I'm going to have to work extra hard in the future to impress you hehe, thanks for the review. Ok enough of me, hope you like it, more on the way soon! Thanks again to all my readers.

Laurell

14 hours, two bad movies, and way too many airline snacks later the three friends finally arrived at the Lihue Airport on Kauai the Garden Island of the Hawaiian Islands. Because of all the time changes it was still early morning the next day. Stepping off the plane they were greeted just as promised by beautiful island natives putting fresh flower leis around their necks. Miroku was in heaven rushing over to ask if they could help them find their hotel room, the girls giggled to each other, Sango just grabbed him by the ear and yanked. They waved goodbye while Miroku pouted but followed his attached sense.

"Come on Miroku we don't have time for your flirting we have to get our bags!" Kagome giggled practically skipping along the tile floor.

"This is amazing," Sango said while gazing around. The airport had no walls once you left the terminals. It was all open and only shaded and protected from the weather by the large roof making it more like a huge hut than an international airport. It wasn't hot at all though, it was perfectly sunny without a cloud in the sky but the most wonderful breeze flowed over everything. It circled around Kagome's ankles swirling up her body and tossing her hair. She breathed it in happily.

"I know...doesn't the breeze feel wonderful?" Kagome gazed at the brown island architecture and decorations. The airport felt so open and native, not at all like the busy loud ones they had come from.

"Yep, most places in Kauai don't have air condition because you just don't need it. Malls, Hotels you name it, the Hawaiian trade winds blow year round here so it never gets hot. Our condo doesn't have air condition either." Miroku boasted his knowledge to the girls having come here once before with his family.

The condo they were staying at was a timeshare that belonged to his parents. They had come here on their honeymoon and loved it so much they bought it for two weeks every year. Miroku promised to be on his best behavior and they agreed to give it to him as a graduation present. His father warned him in advance "If there is one bit of damage on that bill you're paying for every bit of it! And consider your car gone by the time you're home." Miroku had gulped but agreed, what was the worst that could happen?

Gathering their suitcases, then piling them all on Miroku, the girls giggled excitingly rushing over to the rental car department to pick up their rental. It was a red Jeep Wrangler that Kagome literally squealed at upon seeing. Once Miroku managed to stagger over they signed for it, threw the stuff in the back and took off for their hotel.

"Ok turn left onto 50 up here and take it for seven miles the map says," Sango yelled from shotgun to Miroku over the whipping wind. The seven miles went by very quickly the way he drove.

"That looks like our turn Miroku." Kagome leaned in from the middle of the backseat to point in front of them.

"Yea that's it, Maluhia Road! It's nickname is the Tree Tunnel road...I wonder-" Sango didn't have to say anything further. As soon as they turned they could see the huge tree's that the road was literally carved out in between. They covered everything with their leaves like a canopy. It was just like being in a rainforest. Kagome gasped happily still leaned into the front seat between her friends.

"Look at it..." She breathed in awe. Light filtered in between the leaves leaving a camouflage print of shadows all over the three friends and their jeep speeding through. After exiting the tree tunnel road they made two more turns heading south until they were following the coastline on Poipu Road.

"There it is! There's Poipu Beach and our hotel is right beyond it!" Sango cried loudly, Miroku winced away from her.

"Are you trying to deafen me woman? I can see too you know." He smiled; her glare wasn't as effective through the thick sunglasses.

Kagome's eyes were locked on the coast. The most amazing emerald green water was shimmering just beyond the pristine beaches. People dotted along it and surfer torso's were tossed about the water like confetti as they sat on top of their boards waiting for waves. It was like looking into a post card.

As they followed the curved road the beach stopped for some large rocks piled on top of each other for a short stretch, then started back up right after a beautiful restaurant sitting on a grassy hill with palm tree's blowing. There were much fewer people in this small beach inlet that was directly across from their hotel. Kagome squinted her eyes peering out into the water, a handful of people snorkeling were swimming around and some surfers floated near the rocky edges, a couple sun bathers were laid along the sand as well but that was all. It seemed more reclusive than the few miles up they had just passed.

"Drum roll please my sweet!" Miroku said as they slowed down. Sango ignored the pet name and drummed her hands quickly on the black dash board.

"We're here!" Miroku yelled dramatically as they turned right into the Lawai Beach Resort.

A/N: Well did you guess where they were going? I thought it was easy heh. This is a real place by the way that I have been to, but thats where the truth to this fiction basically stops. It is breath taking though! h t t p / i m a g e s . h o t e l - r a t e s . c o m / h o t e l i m a g e s / s / 0 2 4 0 0 0 / 0 2 4 7 7 2 E . j p g That's a pic from the main hotel viewing the ocean where you can see everything I just described! (Sorry for all the spaces ugh) It has rooms all put together like the ones you see and seperate condo's that are futher down (which is what our group will be staying in) Thanks for reading. Oh and...

Disclaimer: The boy with the cute puppy dog ears does not belong to me.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Man I am a machine cranking out these chapters! Between this and my new story Age of Un-Innocence, oh and I've got the next chapter for Pages ready for posting too haha so expect that later this week. Thank you so much to Hellmouth2 and Gabriella100 for the sweet reviews, I hope you guys love the new chapter! xEvil-Penguinx yea...you kinda scare me haha but thanks for the review and here's the update you wanted, is that a threat! haha. And here is the Inuyasha you asked for Hearii and siennakumquat hope you like our hot surfer boy's first appearance! Yo! Thank you thank you to Inuyasha Freak25 and Hanako Horigome, you guys are too good to me! '...' back at ya ShikonMagic, and thank you so much for your third review Kura-Chan15! I'll just keep answering my thank you's here in the A/N and try to keep them short. So sorry if it bothers anyone, just skip it and go to the story if it does heh. Oh and thanks for letting me know about the pic siennakumquat, if you didn't see the review with all the spaces I left out a colon, and a back slash in the url to the pic I posted on the bottom A/N last chapter, if you can't get it to work just email me. Ok ENJOY! Ja ne! Laurell

----------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the hotel the three checked in getting their room keys and headed over towards the more secluded side of the resort where the individual condo's were. They huddled around the door in anticipation as Miroku counted down slowly then threw the door open. Sango and Kagome both screamed rushing inside. It had a huge living room with couches, a dining room, a giant kitchen with full appliances, then a long hallway lead to three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. There were ceiling fans going in every place there was space for one, and the entire left side of the house was made of windows and sliding glass doors that lead out to a huge balcony which was perched a stone's throw from the ocean. All the windows and doors were open letting the trade winds blow through making everything smell fresh and feel wonderful. The balcony had cozy beach chairs with a table lined up and it was a perfect view of the beach and the sunrise.

Kagome gasped, she felt like spinning around she was so happy. "Oh Miro its perfect!" She contented herself to squealing and glomping him, much to Miroku's delight.

"You weren't kidding Miroku I can't believe this place is ours for two weeks! It's a dream come true!" Even Sango rushed over giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you guys like it, I have such great memories here when I came as a kid, but I've got a good feeling we'll top those." He grinned deviously. "Oh and one other thing...I CALL BACK BEDROOM!" He dashed down the hall into the larger bedroom on the left that had the connecting bathroom. The other two still queen sized beds, but they were a little smaller and shared a bathroom, but they still had the view of the ocean and easy access to the balcony.

Kagome sprinted after him grabbing the first room on the right. "CALLED IT!" Sango gave them both glares then followed suit running over to inspect the room that was left to her. Kagome jumped in the air landing in the bed and sinking into the soft comforter. It was decorated with light pastel Hawaiian flowers and tan undertones. She pulled it back to find beige silk sheets that were wonderfully cool to the touch. Resisting taking a nap she got up and walked out the open balcony door. She leaned against the railing while the wind played in her hair tossing it around over her shoulders, smiling she ran a hand through her bangs, staring into the ocean again. It was so clear you could see the coral reefs off shore. People were floating around them, their snorkels up in the air. 'I bet there's some pretty fish over there, have to check it out soon.' She thought before heading over to Sango's open door.

"Hey Sango how's your room? You have to check out the view from here." She peeked in to find Sango's room just about identical to hers.

"It's really nice," She said getting up from where she had been sitting on her bed and joining Kagome. "Wow look at the water! It's so blue and sparkling! I've never seen anything like it."

"Me either! Even at our nicest beaches the water is murky back home. We've got to go to the ocean asap!" The girls giggled and Miroku came out next to them pushing his aviators up into his hair and squinting down at the beach.

"Yep they look beautiful..."

"Don't you mean IT looks beautiful Miroku, IT! Unless you're staring at that group of girls tanning down there!" Kagome flicked his ear lightly jarring him out of his drooling.

"HEY! Of course I meant it ehehe. I'm going to go get the bags!" He ran back into the room before either one of them could have a chance to smack him harder.

After bringing their bags up and unpacking some of the important stuff they decided to head down to the pool for a quick dip and snacks at the small stand that was near there. Changing into bathing suits, Kagome wrapped a small cloth skirt around her waist for modesty and some protection from Miroku's wandering hands.

Everything was gorgeous at the hotel and the pool was no different. Surrounded by rocks and built up waterfalls that poured in different places with a Jacuzzi sat higher above the pool nestled in by high rocks on the sides, and lots of plants for privacy. Kagome grinned at it and poked Sango pointing up to it.

"Yea, that's going to be fun I can already tell." Sango smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously through her ray bans. Leaning down to dip her fingers in and test the temperature of the water Kagome screamed as she was pushed over tumbling into the pool. Coming up gasping and shoving her wet bangs out of her eyes she glared up at Miroku. "You JERK! Sango!" She wailed but Sango was already a step in front of her getting ready to shove Miroku's in as he laughed diabolically. She pushed him roughly from behind but before she had the chance to dash out of his grasp his hands locked firmly around her waste pulling her down with him. The two exploded up out of the water with Sango still shoved up against him. Kagome's eyes widened as Miroku reached his hands down underwater to give her ass a squeeze then winced for poor Miroku. His head was immediately shoved underwater with Sango screaming a string of curse words at his flailing figure. Just when he was about to drown she'd grab him by the hair to bring his head above water, yell at him some more, then shove him back down spraying water everywhere with their fighting. Kagome just sunk down and headed for the shallow end away from the scene they were causing as always.

Eventually he wiggled out of her grasp and splashed her in the face swimming as fast as possible away from the soaking wet Sango.

"Kagome save me! She's a beast!" He cowered behind her grabbing her shoulders and using Kagome as a shield.

"Are you kidding me! You deserve it you pushed me in!" She glared over her shoulder at his pouting face. "Aw...Miro.." His eyes brightened up just as she dunked under water agilely and swam away from him leaving Sango to continue her attack. She climbed out of the pool and dried herself off with her towel real quick.

"Hey you guys!" She shouted over their yelling, they paused momentarily with Sango still holding a fistful of Miroku's hair and him a handful of...well something else. "I'm going to head back to the room and unpack some more, ok?" They nodded. "Ok continue..." Massive splashing and yelling insured once more. Kagome winced glad that they pool was pretty empty. The hotel had three of them so one didn't get too crowded and it was very nice, especially with how her friends acted sometimes. 'They just can't keep their hands off each other' Kagome thought giggling. Sango would kill her for even thinking it.

She headed back from their quick dip, her skin was glistening with water, while her flip flops made light smacking noises against the grass. She sighed happily feeling wonderful all over her entire body. It was a breathtaking day, and the sun was worshipping her skin. And at that moment nothing in the world could have gone wrong.

"ACK!" Kagome flung her hands out as she almost hit the ground tripping over something. 'What the hell was that!' She spun around to find her attacker a...leg. She blinked a couple of times...still a leg. 'What the fuck?' Following it with her eyes she found it attached to someone laying in a van. 'He must have felt that! What a jerk did he just not care who he tripped!'

Fuming Kagome marched up to the side of the open van. A guy lay passed out on his back sprawled on the messy floor. He wore a pair of board shorts and nothing else; she couldn't help stare at his body for a second. He was lean but very toned with a nice chest and great abs. His long hair was covering his face but what color was it? She peeked in closer and couldn't believe it. His hair was silver! 'God that must take a lot of work to maintain, high maintenance guy ick,' although he didn't seem too prissy passed out on this dirty floor in the heat.

She kept staring but he still wasn't moving.

"Hello?" No response.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Still nothing. 'Hmm this might not be good...what if he's not okay...ah what if he has alcohol poisoning or is dead or something!' Kagome looked around quickly to find she was alone in front of the condos. She took a deep breath reached foreword and poked his leg. He still didn't move. She whimpered a bit but leaned into the van more and poked again. Scrunching up her face she scoffed, he was breathing she could tell, so what was this guys problem? So she climbed in the van on her knee's reached up and shook the guy by his shoulders. His silver bangs flopped up and down revealing his face to her for the first time. He was gorgeous. Still grasping him by the shoulders she looked down at his sleeping countenance and paused waiting for any kind of response. Just as she was about to hurl him out on the lawn he shot straight up and slammed his head into the metal door frame.

"FUCK!" He grabbed his head wincing then cracked open an eye realizing he wasn't alone. Upon seeing Kagome his eyes widened and he looked around. "Heeey...how's it going?" He looked really confused and nervous and Kagome smiled. 'He's probably hung over and thinks he slept with me or something.'

'What the fuck?' Inuyasha's mind raced, 'ok last night we went to that bar, beer, pool, Kouga got into that fight, natives, tequila, we ran through that hotel, went to that club, rum and body shots, lawn chairs, more captain, floor...no girl. Shit how could I completly forget if I hooked up with-...no I'd remember hooking up with a hot chick like her. So wait who is this girl!'

Kagome debated with herself to play along and scream at him about being late and child support or just put the defenseless guy out of his misery. He finally drew up the courage to speak.

"Did I meet you...last night...or this weekend?" She broke out laughing this time.

"No you haven't ever met me so you can relax. You must hook up with a lot of girls to get that scared jeeze haha." His eyes bugged.

"Hey! That's none of your fucking business how am I supposed to know! You're the one sitting in my van! What are you doing in here if I don't know you?" She quickly blushed realizing he had a point.

"I thought you were dead! You tripped me! And you weren't responding to me yelling at you so I woke you up! I was doing you a damn favor and only trying to help." She climbed out and brushed her knees off. "Last time I play that good citizen bullshit!"

She threw her towel back over her shoulder and issued another glare his way then walked back towards her room.

"HEY!" Inuyasha threw his head out the door to find her still walking. He jumped out running in front of her. "Look..." he gave her his most charming smile "I think we got off to a bad start." She put her hands on her hips with a sarcastic 'ya think?' look.

"Thank you strange helpful girl for thinking I was dead and trying to save me. I am however just a heavy sleeper and very hung-over but I'm sorry I thought I didn't remember...sleeping...with you..? Wait where was I going with this..." He looked down really confused and Kagome laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself, ok; ok I accept whatever you apologized for. I'm Kagome." Smiling and running a hand through her hair she looked into his eyes. They were the most brilliant color amber she'd ever seen. He was definitely the most unique looking guy she'd seen yet and he was incredibly hot so she kept flirting.

"My name's Inuyasha but my friends just call me Inu. It's nice to meet you, do you live around here?" Inuyasha wasn't missing a beat with her flirty hair fling and all those other silly things girls do.

"No, no I'm vacationing with some friends. We're staying at the condo's here." She pointed to the building behind her and Inuyasha whistled. "Those are nice, damn."

"Do you live here?" 'A native maybe? Mmm...' she smirked thinking naughty things.

"Nah I live over in Cali but my friends and I come out here pretty often. We're staying at a house about 2 miles up." Just then a guy yelled "INU! You ready?" from back at the van he had abandoned still open, they didn't seem to care.

"YEA!" He called back over his shoulder. Kagome couldn't see whoever had shouted to him clearly. "Well we were just getting ready to head out, but we go to this beach for surfing pretty often maybe I'll see you around?" Another grin from him made her smile.

"I hope so. Bye Inuyasha..." She turned giving him a quick wave then headed back to the room, being sure to swing her hips a little more seductively in the short wrap around skirt. He didn't miss the gesture one bit.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay we finally meet Inu! What did ya think? Thanks everyone! Till the next chapter. -Laurell

oh and...Disclaimer: Inuyasha so not mine.


	5. Chapter 5 Sunset Swimming

A/N: Hey mina! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting all long, as all of my author's notes have said but if you haven't heard, my hard drive crashed taking everything including the new chapters for this story I had loaded. So I'm rewriting EVERYTHING (awesome...not). So I'm sorry if there are some errors in this, and that it's so short. But I don't have a ton of time I'm afraid and now limited computer access as well. If it were up to me I'd just write all day buuuuuuut...its not and I have a job heh. Well anyway, this is a short chapter (sorry again) but I wanted to post a little something. Again sorry for the wait, I've just been doing a lot of work on my other fic's. But I'll never stop writing a story, the updates just might be slower than others. Just have some faith in me. Ja! Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------------

After a refreshing shower thoroughly washing all the chlorine and gritty feel from lack of sleep off her, Kagome stuck her hand out into the cold, feeling around before finding and grabbing the fluffy towel. Drying off then wrapping it around her body she walked out of the bathroom finding Miroku laying on the couch.

"Hey so you are still alive." She teased. In response to her he opened one eye.

"Barely," he muttered closing it again to exhausted to even comment on her only wearing a towel.

"Don't you even think about giving him pity, he deserved every bit of it!" Sango grinned from where she was sipping a bottle of water at the kitchen table. Her hair was still soaking wet and dripping slightly on the floor.

"We're going to need to do some grocery shopping," Kagome said peeking out the window, the sun was still shining brightly but considerably lower in the sky now. "Where is the nearest grocery store Miro?"

"Hmph." He pouted turning his head into the cushions.

"Awww Miroku, don't be mad Sango almost killed you." She giggled, he stayed pouting. "Do you wanna kiss and make up?" At those words his eyes shot open looking over to Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please!" Sango yelled chucking the empty water bottle at him. "Stop being an idiot and lets just get changed and head to the store!" Storming off into her room, most likely to get changed, Kagome glanced down to her friend again. He sighed with a sly smile.

"What's the use." Miroku shrugged.

"You know she only does it because she likes you," his eyes widened while Kagome jumped up to rush into her own room leaving him staring for a minute before snapping out of it.

"Wait! Oi! Kagome, what did you just say!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Way too long to get ready later, the three bounced down the steps to their rented jeep.The girlsgiggling while Kagome retold her meeting with a certain possibly dead surfer.

"He actually said that when you woke him up! Haha, that's the best thing I've heard all day!"

Sango hopped in the back seat, while Miroku jingled the keys into the ignition taking back off the way they had come earlier that morning.

"The store is just up here past an old town with shops and restaurants." Miroku said, driving at a casual speed so he didn't have to yell. Gathering her hair Kagome locked it in place with a loose bun to keep it out of her eyes and slid her sunglasses down low on her nose peeking over them every so often. The store was pretty small and more expensive than things were on the mainland but the three of them had been saving for enough time they had plenty of funds. Their graduation money was definitely going to a great cause they agreed.

"Oooh Kagome what ice cream flavors should we get?" Sango drooled flinging open the freezer door and tossing pints into the half full cart.

"Hey! Hey! We're just supposed to be getting a couple of necessary supplies!" Miroke protested waving his hands in the air. Sango glared over her shoulder at him flicking her ponytail.

"Ice cream IS a necessary supply!"

"Come on both of you," Kagome laughed. "No more fighting for you two today."

Sulking they both turned away walking in opposite directions, Kagome sighed with a smile taking the cart up to check out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You know," Sango mentioned with a spoon already hanging out of her mouth having dug into the ice cream as soon as the got back. "We should go ahead and start planning stuff for the rest of the week. You know, maybe some snorkeling or a tour or something? We gotta do some tourist stuff!"

"Do you we really have to?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Of course! I picked up some brochures at the airport while we were waiting for our luggage." Digging in her carry on bag's pocket Sango pulled out a handful of wrinkled pamphlets sporting colorful pictures. "Oooh a helicopter ride!" She squealed opening one.

"No, no no! No heights!" Miroku shouted.

"Hey what about this one?" Kagome held up one. "It's an all day snorkeling trip with lunch and a sunset buffet! It sounds nice. They take us to some cliffs south of here with natural reefs, then on a tour of the area by boat." Sango leaned over peering over her shoulder. "It sails every Wednesday and Saturday, this does look like fun. What do you think Miroku?" Handing it to him he looked it over smiling.

"This does look good. Hey and it has scuba diving too if you bring your license! Now we're definitely going. I'll go book us three spots ok?" The girls nodded while he went to grab his phone. Stealing Sango's spoon Kagome grabbed a bite of Rocky Road.

"So do you think you'll actually see that guy from earlier again?"

"I dunno, I hope so but it's not like he's the only hot guy on this island." She laughed not letting on how much she was hoping to run into Inuyasha soon. "Let's go down to the beach, we haven't seen it yet and I bet the sunset is coming up."

"Ok!" Putting the ice cream back in the freezer Sango leaned in the hallway. "Miroku come meet us on the beach when you're done!" He waved from his bedroom and the girls put on their flip flops heading for the salty shore.

Balancing on the rocks carefully climbing down them until they could jump on the beach the best friends laughed as Kagome lost a sandal in the rocks and had to fish it out. The sun had melted into a red splash thrown against the sky and it's crimson reflections were shimmering in the small waves. The beach was empty except for a couple sitting a few feet away also enjoying the sight. Kagome crept forward putting a foot in the ocean cautiously. "Sango come here! The water feels great! It's warm!"

"Really? You're not joking?"

"No come here!" Reaching for her friend she took her hand pulling her into the water. Wincing out of habit she looked down in surprise. "It is warm...wow, how did it get that way?"

"It's the natural temperature year round." Miroku smiled walking up next to them.

"You never told us that."

"I honestly forgot." He laughed kicking his foot in the surf.

"Oh and Miroku?"

"Yeees my dear?" He asked when Kagome came towards him. Standing close to him she put her hands on his chest leaning up and smiling. His eyes widened when she whispered seductively. "This is for earlier..." Right before shoving him hard backwards into the water soaking him in his clothes. Sango collapsed laughing and holding her sides. Miroku still sitting in the water massively splashed both girls who were also fully dressed. Sango screamed running while Kagome tried to hide behind her. It proved futile as Miroku eventually ended up dragging of them both down. Giving up they swam watching the sunset clothes and all. Once the sun had dipped below the horizon the girls stood up heading back towards the beach.

"Miroku!" Sango complained loudly. "My clothes are soaked! I can't believe you!" She was half laughing though. Kagome shook her head hugging herself as she walked back onto the beach the sand sticking to her ankles and feet. Miroku grinned looking her up and down slowly taking in every inch of the wet clothing clinging to her curves. "Ah! You Perv!" Sango yelled spinning on her heel and storming off back to the room. "Good luck getting us to unlock the door!" Kagome screamed taking off running.

"Hey! Wait!" He cried chasing after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: No Inu yet (next chapter:D) I wanted to show a little bit more howclose the threeof them are because I like doing that and I'm the author heh. Please review if you can! It makes me want to write quicker for you (see: want, not always can v.v;) Oh and I'll be doing all my thank you's next chapter! I don't have a lot of time tonight, thanks for reading! And THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my reviewers gettin me off my ass and workin on this again! Ja! oh and Inuyasha's not mine, duh.


	6. Chapter 6 Morning Surfing

A/N: Hey I'm alive again! And this story is too. I've given up on my computer btw, it seems fate hates me...just...don't...ask. But anyway, most of this chapter was written on breaks at work ugh. But yay Inu's back! Oh and it was either thank everyone WHO I ADORE SO MUCH for reviewing and post this tomorrow night...or post it tonight. I weighed the options (not even sure I'll have a chance to post tomorrow) and went for the no individual thank you's again. This DOES NOT mean I am not eternally grateful to all of you for your imput, because I really am. I get really excited to open my email and see review notices. (I really do, it's so dumb you should see it haha -sweatdrop-) And they really do encourage me to keep going! Even when I'm emailing parts of three different stories paragraphs at a time to myself haha. So thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I really love writing this story (so fun and drama free!) and I hope everyone likes reading it! From the responses I've heard, you do! So yay new chapter for you! Anyway...enough of me. : Hope you like it! Oh and, WET INUYASHA...in this chapter. hah I'm shameless tonight,Ja! Laurell

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kagome awoke with a happy sigh and stretch, she looked around before remembering she was 5 hours of ocean and the length of America away from her home. She smiled walking over to her sliding glass door and pushing it open. Stepping out on the balcony she leaned over it a little feeling those constant trade winds gliding over her face. Turning to go back into her room she checked the clock relieved to see it was only ten and she hadn't missed too much good tanning. Walking to Sango's door she pounded on it.

"Sango! Wake up; we've got a date with the sun!" Pausing to listen she threw open the door. Sango groaned from the noise pulling the comforter tighter around her.

"Sango! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Kagome grabbed the corner of the comforter pulling it off.

"Kagome!" She cried in protest wrestling with the blankets. "I'm on vacation let me sleep in!"

"No! We're going to the beach!" Proceeding with a tug of war match over the expensive comforter. With one final yank Sango being the stronger girl hauled the blanket back over her body tugging Kagome down onto the bed.

"Saaango!" She whined from on top of her.

"Well good morning to me." The girls looked over to find Miroku leaning against the doorframe with a cup of coffee in his hand, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Oh god." Kagome huffed pushing herself off Sango and her bed. "It was an accident freak boy, so calm down." She stormed out of the room past the still smiling Miroku heading into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face she had just started to put her hair up into a pony tail when she heard a scream. Rushing into Sango's room she found Miroku lying on the floor next to Sango's bed looking quite confused.

"NOW I'm up!" Sango yelled jumping off the bed and exiting quickly a heavy blush covering her cheeks.

"What did you do?" Kagome looked down apathetically.

"Nothing, I just got in bed with her!" Miroku protested getting up. Kagome laughed throwing a hand towel at his face and going back to her room to change. Picking out a light pink bikini more strings than fabric, she smiled admiring how good she looked in it. 'Perfect for meeting some cute surfers.' She nodded into the mirror turning around one last time before slipping a short skirt and sandals on as well.

"What are you doing today Miro?" Kagome asked opening a cabinet pulling out a box of cereal and the milk.

"I'm going to go hiking The Kukui Trail with a small tour group. Wanna come? There's no reservations."

"How long of a hike is it?" She asked putting the milk carton in his empty hand before hopping up onto the counter and digging into her breakfast.

"I think five miles."

"Oh god, no I'm good. I'm on vacation, not at summer camp." He laughed.

"Your loss. You get to walk the Waimea Canyon floooor..." Miroku taunted. She tapped him on the nose with her spoon. He quickly rubbed it off.

"You have fun with that; I'll be relaxing and working on my tan." Shrugging he wandered back down the hall. Finishing her cereal she rinsed the bowl leaving it in the sink to wash later.

"Sangooo." She called down the hallway. "You ready?" The bathroom door swung open to show a rather disgruntled looking Sango walking out.

"Climbing in bed with me...abusing a tired state of mind!...Some vacation." She grumbled between curses.

"Oh shut up, let's go!"

"You are way to hyper..." Sango winced swinging her beach bag onto her shoulder. "Did you remember to bring some drinks?" Kagome nodded pointing to her own large tote bag in her hand.

"Miroku we're leaving now! We've got our cell phones so remember to bring yours and call if you need anything! Have fun hiking!" Kagome yelled down the hall.

"Ok! See you for dinner tonight!" Miroku shouted back from his room. Sango stubbornly glared at the offensive last door, Kagome shrugged pulling her sunglasses down and opening the door to head out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now there's someone your type." Sango purred to Kagome from where they were laying on their towels. A young looking surfer was coming up over the hill board still under one arm. His skin was slick with ocean water sparkling off a toned physique, and his hair was damp and frizzy pulled back into a pony tail that went down his back. Kagome instantly smiled recognizing that silvery shining hair, in the sun almost looking white.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled jogging up after recognizing her. Sango shut her mouth trying not to make it so obvious they had been checking him out.

"Hi Inuyasha, fancy seeing you here." Kagome propped herself up on her elbows pushing her chest up a little more than necessary in the string bikini. He glanced down at the movement quickly looking back up again hoping she hadn't noticed but unable to tell behind her sunglasses. She smiled mischievously.

"Yea, some friends and I are here again. It's a great spot for morning surfing and not as crowded as most in the area. So who's your friend?" He pointed the board towards Sango.

"This is Sango, one of the friend's I'm here with." Pushing her sunglasses lower to look up at him over her heavy eyeshadowed lids Sango smiled. Inuyasha waved to her.

"Well I'm going to go in the water and leave you two alone." Sango grinned deviously to go with her suggestive tone giving Kagome a wink before rising up and heading for the ocean. Inuyasha shrugged obliviously before taking her place sitting on the towel and laying his board next to them.

"She's not going to be happy you got her towel wet." Kagome giggled. His wet board shorts clung to him and Kagome took a little time to let her gaze wander his form, her eyes protected by the large sunglasses. Inuyasha smiled before twisting the pony tail holder out of his hair and shaking his wet hair all over the towel.

"Does it look like I care?" He added flipping his hair back and running a hand threw the wet bangs sticking to his forehead. The silvery mass dripped down onto his still glistening body while it cascaded down his back now free. Long locks hung down tumbling across his shoulders and sticking to the broad collar bones that covered his chest. The bones that lead her stare down to the fabulous abs and chest she had been staring at yesterday as well. Her eyes traveled farther down past the well sculpted abs where the board shorts began, cutting off the beginnings of a light silvery trail of hair and the angular cut lines pointing down into the direction of his shorts carved on his hips. She nodded approvingly 'He looks even better wet.' She thought with a giggle. Inuyasha moved his knees up resting his elbows on them and staring out into the ocean, squinting his beautiful amber eyes from the light.

"Good waves?" Kagome questioned, knowing little about surfing but hoping it would be enough to get by. She was relieved when all he said was "Great actually. But it gets exhausting quick out there, I needed a break." Leaning back Kagome dug in her huge bag pulling out a still cold soda and handing it to him.

"Here you look like you could use this."

"Oh thanks!" His eye lit up as he grabbed the can popping it open and drinking a large swig.

"Mmm...not salt." He joked between gulps. Kagome laughed glancing up at another figure running toward them.

"'Yash you harassin' girls again?" A boy with long black hair questioned when he came to stand before them, a board also under his tan sculpted arm. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kagome this is my friend, and I use that term loosely, Kouga." Reaching down Kouga shook her hand with a smile.

"He knows I'm his best friend." He joked while Inuyasha ignored him finishing the drink.

"Shippo still kickin out there?" Inuyasha questioned squinting his eyes further to see.

"Yep, I'm sure he'll be in soon though."

"Hey Kagome, isn't that your friend flailing in the surf?" Sitting up Kagome groaned at the sight of Sango trying to swim with one arm and hold her sunglasses on top of her head with the other. She was doing a terrible job of both. A wave came up from behind her crashing around her and soaking every inch of her. They all winced in unison.

"Yep…that's Sango…"

"So how did this dog meet such a beautiful girl like you Kagome?" Kouga flirted kneeling down so she didn't have to stare up at him. Kagome laughed flattered by all the attention on her first real day out. 'This is better than even I expected!'

"Oh would you cut off the charm, you know she can see straight through you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And she thought I was dead and climbed in the van." Kagome turned bright pink at how the story sounded once again.

"Ugh! You're telling it wrong!" She cried embarrassed. Inuyasha laughed rooting around in her bag. "WHAT do you think you're doing?" He grinned snatching a bag of chips and opening them.

"Getting a snack."

"Hey!" She protested making a swipe for them; he easily moved them out of her grasp. Sighing in defeat she went back to talking to Kouga.

"No, no, I was walking by and saw him lying in there! He didn't wake up, how was I supposed to not know if he was just asleep or passed out from heat exhaustion!"

"Or binge drinking the night before." Kouga laughed, Inuyasha shot a glare to him silencing his friend.

"Well as a nursing student it's my responsibility to check!" She boasted proudly.

"Oooh you're a med student, you know I was thinking of going into radiology." Kouga grinned sitting next to her.

"Would you keep your paws-"

"HELLO!" The three looked up to find a very angry and wet Sango glaring at them. "Was anyone going to help me out there!" A boy with shaggy red hair and green eyes came up to peak over her shoulder.

"Did I miss something guys…?"

Kagome couldn't help bust out laughing which only intensified Sango's glaring.

"I'm sorry Sango but…." She giggled trailing off.

"But you looked too funny like a dying seal out there." Inuyasha finished laughing with her. Kagome's eyes widened at his remark but another wave of laughter shook her shoulders.

"WHAT!" Sango huffed before kicking sand on Inuyasha, he shrugged already covered in it. She pouted crossing her arms for a moment before finally chuckling with them a bit. "But it's really not funny!" She argued back, Kouga assured her it wasn't, she huffed pushing her sopping wet bangs out of her eyes and shaking her wet hair out flicking it Inuyasha's way on purpose. He squinted his eyes a bit unfazed by her attack again. The boy with red hair was still standing behind her looking rather confused at the four of them. Kouga jumped up to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh and this is Shippo Kagome!" He rubbed the kids hair with his knuckles, Shippo winced a bit moving away from it. "He's the runt." Kouga laughed mischievously.

"Hey! I am not a runt anymore! I'm as tall as you Kouga." The younger boy protested his eyes were intensely green sparkling in the sunlight.

"Yea leave him alone for once Kouga. Shippo this is Kagome and her friend Sango, we just met them recently." Inuyasha offered sitting up Indian style on Sango's towel. Sango and Kagome waved at the introduction Sango also nodding over to Kouga before kicking Inuyasha lightly.

"You're on my towel still…" She said in a low tone, glaring down at him.

"Am I?" He cocked his head not moving.

"Inuyaaasha" Kagome scolded not wanting Sango too mad at him and receiving her patent back hand.

"Ok ok," he muttered before scooting between the two towels and leaning against Kagome.

"H-Hey!" She stammered blushing. "What are you doing?"

"You told me I couldn't sit there so I moved." He explained nonchalantly looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't mean for you to sit on me!" Sango laughed generously this time at Kagome's reaction to obviously being flirted with.

"Hey she said she didn't want you on her!" Kouga growled whacking him upside the head.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled back. Shippo rolled his eyes sticking his board between the two obviously used to this situation. Kagome giggled.

"I'm the mediator between her and our other friend too." She offered forgetting about the fight over her and standing up to pat Shippo's shoulder sympathetically.

"Yea I know. I'm the youngest and I'm constantly babysitting them it seems like." He shrugged with one shoulder still holding the nose of his board out between the two mencoming closer together in defensive stances yelling various profanities at each other. He swayed the heavy board with ease, the small arm motion making the nose smack into Kouga's stomach knocking him back.

"HEY!" Kouga growled.

"If you two idiots haven't noticed she's over here now." He grinned tilting his head back to a slightly confused Kagome.

"Oh, are you two still going on about me? Well stop." Kagome walked back returning to her seat next to Sango.

"And if you don't mind, you're blocking the light." Sango noted slipping her sunglasses back on in a dignified manor lying down. Kagome smiled rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing tonight?" Inuyasha ventured with hopeful eyes. She smiled looking down to study her fingernails closely.

"Oh nothing that I know of why?" Sango smirked behind her sunglasses.

"Well you said you just got here, want us to show you around the island? We know some great local places for dinner."

"Really?" Kagome perked up grinning. "That sounds great!"

"Yea I grew up here," Kouga boasted puffing out his chest a bit. Kagome giggled.

"Well that sounds really fun. Can we bring our other friend along? He's a guy just to let you know," She chuckled at the three's change of expression.

"Relax," Sango muttered joining the conversation again. "He's not either of our boyfriend's or something, he's just a friend who's looking to meet some local girls."

"Yea he's nice." Kagome smiled innocently.

"Nice?" Sango scoffed. "He's a pervert."

"Sounds fine to me then," Kouga laughed, Shippo rolled his eyes smacking him in the head with the nose of the board again.

"Would you quit doing that! You're to give me brain damage!"

"You having brain damage would be redundant Kouga."

Inuyasha laughed as Kouga pounced on Shippo.

"Oh you're going to take that back runt!" Inuyasha stood up brushing his board shorts off of sand shrugging at his friends wrestling nearby.

"Why don't we meet up around six tonight? Will your friend be back by then?"

"Yea, he's on a hike until three I think so that sounds perfect. So do you want to just meet here?" Kagome leaned over pulling her bag closer and digging through it before finding her cell phone. "What's your cell number incase we need to change the time or something?" She asked feeling bold for asking his number first. She punched the numbers in and saved it, calling his after so he had her number as well. He grinned picking up his board next to her.

"Well I will see you two lovely ladies later." The girls giggled saying bye and waving. Inuyasha walked over smacking Kouga and Shippo who looked up confused while he kept running back out to the ocean for another round against the waves. Shippo darted away from Kouga at the opening and jumped into the surf as well. Kouga shrugged turning around to wave to the girls before grabbing his board and following his two friends already heading off shore.

"This vacation is looking up already, don't you think?" Sango nodded sitting up on her elbows joining Kagome staring into the ocean and the three boys. Kagome lowered her sunglasses staring at Inuyasha's still form sitting on top of his board staring into the horizon.

"I've got a good feeling about this." She whispered to no one in particular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll love you forever if you review -puppy eyes- Pop Quiz! (If you care) Does anyone know what I mean by slippers in the title? I'm going to tell you next chapter but I was just wondering hehe. Oh and because I probably haven't done this thing in awhile...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine at all, but I'll keep you posted if anything changes on that. JA!


	7. Chapter 7 Plumeria Sayings

A/N: Yay I'm back already and finally doing my thank you's so I'll keep this note short! Just skip it if you don't wanna read it.

Sienaakumquat: Thanks very much for your very long review, I think it's the longest one I've ever gotten too O.o Hope your back is better! And yea in case anyone didn't know, aviators are sunglasses, they're those big ones cops wear (that I think are way sexy!) Hearii: Yay for Inu-ness indeed! Hellmouth2: haha ya Inu waking up was one of my favorite parts of this story so far snicker I'm so mean to him hehe. Kura-Chan15: Aw you're nice/really nice:D hehe Hope the update wasn't too long, I don't remember anymore -- bad laurel! Hanako Horigome: Ack I hope you see I fixed the allowing anonymous reviews! I didn't realize it was turned off : Thanks for letting me know. Inu's girl: No need to beg, thanks! Heh Sakura4594 and candace: I'll try my best! Gabriella100: aww you're going to make me blush hehe thanks! Myesha: I'm goin as fast as I can I swear! Glad you liked chapter 5, and Inu's back now yay! Icetalons: No my teachers never said good job, they said "Someone wake her up" or "What was I just talking about Miss -----" haha most did at least, but I'm glad you like the story! Dear Myesha, Thank you very much! Hope you like the new ones too. Icetalons: Thank you! Inu-unnamedgirl: Come oooon have some faith in me, I don't abandon stories: But I'm glad you like it, I'll try and update as quick as I can ok? ; Animidiot: hehe You don't have to ask I'm going to write more no matter what and thank you so much! You're going to make me blush too jeezee…hehehe And you should go if you ever get the chance, IT'S SO AMAZING! Thanks again for all the encouragement you rock! Tairoru-chan: Aww thanks, and people w/ chan in their usernames are awesome ;p Punk of the pyro: Haha had it been THAT long since I updated? Sorry haha hope you remember it now:p But yay im on ur alerts! Koorikage93: haha what's w/ the face? Thanks! Missbear: Yay you guessed! You're the first person to try hehe! So you get a cookie for that…but that's not right I'm afraid. You'll see next chapter! Anyway thanks for the review! Tiffani: CAPS HAPPY! Hehe….i love it, and um I'll try not to wait too long, wai what do you mean by action exactly? O.o haha thanks either way. Brittney: Whoa….4 reviews. Haha first of all you rock, don't worry Miro will end up with someone (not tell who yet!) yep Kagome is a flirt and I love it, but I'm not a huge focuser on clothes that and they're on vacation so its more bikini's and comfy wrap skirts and shorts and stuff. You know how that goes, but don't worry she looks gooood. Haha. And ya I love Kouga but he's such a fun character to tease hehe, and I love writing older shippo! Ok! Haha Thanks so much I think that's everything you asked. Mrs.inuyasha: Thanks so much! I'll try my best! Sango the kick ass demon slayer: haha nice name firstly, oh and thanks! Ya I loved the Inu wake up too, Inu's hung over and confused aww…..hehe TaintedMunkeyz: Did you just call me a 'doodie'….? …….haha either way thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it and you're impressed blush MysticPhoenix01: Thanks I'll update asap promise :D THANKS EVERYONE! Hope you like the new chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bouncing up the steps Kagome hummed happily as she threw her purse down twirling around the room. Sango laughed from behind her.

"You really have lost your mind." She muttered going past her. Kagome pouted a little following after her down the hall.

"I'm just having some fun on vacation."

"Yea I can tell," Sango murmured from inside the bathroom as she splashed water on her face. "You're practically glowing your so giddy Kagome!" She chuckled pulling on the straps to her bikini. "I didn't get burned did I?" She turned around arching her back to try and check.

"No, and I am not. Its fun being here and we've already made friends! I'm excited about going out with them tonight, I mean come on! We couldn't have planned this better. Don't you agree?" She leaned into the wood door frame twirling a piece of her hair idly.

"They're cute…" Sango finally admitted letting her hair out of the pony tail and running a comb through the wet locks. Kagome smiled before wandering off down to her own room. Sunlight was pouring in filling the place with a soft warmth and glow. Being here changed something inside her, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was who she was supposed to be. She had been so stressed the last few years in high school with all the advanced classes, testing and college applications to get in, she didn't know what she wouldn't have done without Sango and Miro.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed her gaze moved to the TV, but she quickly decided against it leaning back into the soft cool sheets of the unmade bed instead. She stretched happily flowing her fingers through her hair so it spread out beneath her tangling through the sheets. Hawaii had needed only one day to work its magic on her it seemed.

"He…y…."

"Ack!" Kagome blushed from Miroku's expression at her doorway from her rather implicational position. With her arms tossed above her head it left her stomach stretched and exposed with only the small triangles of cloth covering her chest. She laughed sitting up right to cover herself a bit more.

"I swear you two are going to be the death of me," he muttered shaking his head.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were home." She stood up tossing the comforter back on the bed and pulling a tank top on over her bikini top for modesty sake. She was a firm believer Miroku was only a pervert on surface level, she knew him well enough that he was actually a very kind hearted guy, once you got him thinking with his brain at least. "How was the hike?"

"Great!" He beamed still covered in dirt and partly sweaty; she looked down making sure he wasn't still wearing his boots in the condo. "You really should have come; you wouldn't believe the vegetation down there! It was really breath taking, but I got some great shots." He nudged the backpack slung over one arm. Miroku had been a photographer for most all of their high school events more recently getting into it seriously. She hoped he would pursue it during college; she and Sango had been trying to convince him of it since they had seen how well his work paid off on the yearbook team.

"Well I'd love to see those when you get them developed. Hey, Sango and I met some guys on the beach today who know the area and they wanted to come by and show us around the island. They're pretty cool and want to meet you, up for it?" He cocked his head thinking.

"What time?"

"Six, plenty of time for you to get ready, especially considering you don't have to share your bathroom with anyone." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea that sounds fine. You're sure I won't be intruding on any hot date now right?" Miroku had always been one to watch out for the girls, Sango even more so, but he knew they needed their space and wasn't up to play the overprotective brother role.

"Nah, it's not like that." Flipping open her suitcase she unpacked the remaining clothes into the dresser, setting out a shirt for that evening.

"Ok then." Miroku shrugged before readjusting his backpack and walking into his bedroom. Once her suitcases were completely empty she stacked them up in the closet then moved to the window again. The boys had left awhile ago, her and Sango not staying much longer after them either. Content she sat down in one of the deck chairs to wait for Sango to finish up her shower.

Glancing around she suddenly stood up and walked out into the living room. Putting on her sandals, she grabbed her cell phone and slid her sunglasses down again walking out of the condo.Kagome walked along the sidewalk that cut through the grounds of the hotel. It was like being in a park, lush grass and beautiful flowers passed by her. She stopped to look up at one of the many trees that had more yellow and white flowers bursting from its branches than leaves. Smiling as a breeze blew causing the tree to sway and some of the buds to detach and float down. Picking up a crisp one she tucked it behind her ear nestling it into her hair carefully before continuing on.

The hotel was pretty large and a nice walk considering how far away their condo was from most of the other rooms. She enjoyed the exercise while trying to commit all the images she was taking in to memory. A small bell dinged when she walked into the gift shop and an older tan woman with long wiry black hair smiled at her.

"Aloha auinala" She greeted; Kagome smiled and said hi moving in through the shop to take in all the trinkets. Touristy T-shirts and coffee mugs climbed the shelves with gaudy Hawaiian prints hanging from racks nearby. She grinned spinning a post card rack looking at some of the different scenes and people. Walking to the back of the store she found some of the more expensive local items. Her fingers carefully stroked a wood covered journal with pineapples carved into the cover by hand. She took in the detail flipping through the blank grainy pages; it was bound with think coarse string on the side. She glanced up to find different ceramic tiles painted with little pictures and words hanging as signs. Her eyebrows came together trying to understand what one of them said. 'Mahalo nui loa for removing your slippers cousin.' Kagome looked over the find the woman at the counter reading, not wanting to sound dumb she didn't ask.

Purchasing a handful of postcards to mail back home soon Kagome left the shop walking through the lobby of the hotel to go back to the room. Sango was probably out of the shower by now, at least she hoped so…Resisting the urge to skip down the path she walked quietly thumbing through the cards again thinking about which ones to send to whom. Feeling more carefree than she had been able to in the past four years she wanted to burst with happiness. Her content and happy demeanor rolled off her in waves as she stared out into surf again. She could see the foamy white waves licking the sand just over the rocks past the road if she stood on her tip toes and walked.

Closing the door behind her once more she was relieved to hear the water turned off in the bathroom. Peeking into Sango's room she found her friend in a similar position that she was in earlier curled up in bed napping in her towel. Kagome giggled quietly closing the door, happy to have found her before Miroku got himself hurt again. It was only four, no reason she couldn't sleep while Kagome took her shower. Sighing happily again she walked in the bathroom closing and locking the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit! How did it get so late so fast!" Sango cried tossing clothes left and right with her towel firmly clamped around her still.

"Want my---" She kicked the door to her room shut slamming it. "help?" Miroku pouted glaring at the wood in front of him.

"Give it up Miro…" Kagome laughed while pinning some earrings into place leaning in close tothe mirror. He shrugged walking into the living room and flipping on the TV. Kagome fumbled putting the last hoop in her top cartilage piercing when she heard her cell phone ringing from her bedroom. Running down the hall she slid into the room pressing accept right before the call was dropped.

"Hello?" She panted slightly.

"Catch you at a bad time?" A smug voice replied. She sighed irritated.

"Noo, don't be a perv I know enough of them as it is." He laughed.

"Ok Sorry, anyway are you three ready?" She bit her lip looking over to see Sango's door still shut.

"Um, Miroku and I are but Sango's still getting dressed I think." A muffled voice yelled from her room. 'Almost done!' She could still hear Sango scrambling through drawers though. "Yea it's going to be another ten minutes." After some faint conversation on his end he finally said.

"Ok we'll be sitting on the grassy hill by the restaurant next to the beach by where we were earlier."

"Ok I know where you're talking about, be out as soon as she's done."

"No problem, see you in a few." Snapping the phone shut she held it to her cheek smiling before wincing at a crashing noise from Sango's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later the group met, introduced Miroku and started trying to decided on where to eat.

"Let's go to Rob's." Shippo offered, Kouga crinkled his nose shaking his head.

"No we ate there just the other day….how about….Myron's?" Inuyasha looked down at his watch.

"They're already closed idiot."

"Oh yea…" Kouga looked up in realization while Sango, Kagome and Miroku continued to stand quietly giving each other questioning glances.

"Hey let's go to Pizetta's! We can show them around Old Koloa Town a little bit before it closes." Kouga and Shippo nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait! Closes? What closes? It's only 6." Miroku cried confused. The three friends chuckled before Kouga explained.

"This is Kauai man, its old Hawaii, if you were looking for party central you're on the wrong island. A rule here is no building can be taller than the tallest coconut tree and most of the shops close at sunset, it's just laid back like that." Kouga shrugged with a smile.

"But what about nightlife?" Miroku stressed clearly becoming concerned. Inuyasha laughed taking over this time.

"Relax; we know a handful of late night places but the best parties happen on the beach. We know how to have fun, we'll show you a good time."

"Yea," Shippo agreed. "We don't call him Inu for nothing." He and Kouga grinned to each other deviously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"Inu means drink in Hawaiian," Kouga smirked; Inuyasha rolled his eyes sending a glare his way.

"That's not what my name is based off, it's just a coincidence."

"Sure…sure, either way it's fitting!"

"Hey-!" Before the two had a chance Shippo quickly separated them.

"Pizetta's! I'm hungry!" He reminded angrily. Settling down again the girls agreed to follow the boys in the jeep with Miroku hopping in the van with them. Kagome twirled the keys around one finger idly as they walked slowly toward the jeep taking their sweet time.

"They sure did get along well." She mentioned looking back toward the van waiting on them to pull around.

"Maybe a little too well…how interested can we be in guys that like Miroku so much?" Sango joked. Kagome giggled shaking her head.

"You tease him a lot... me thinks thou doth protest too much." She quoted the old epigram. Sango rolled her eyes in response.

"You're the one quoting AP Humanities." She quipped back.

"Yea that can't be healthy… Can you believe we're really done? It hasn't even been two days yet!"

"And I can already feel the knots coming out of my back." Sango stretched dramatically. "Good riddance that's what I say." Kagome nodded unlocking her door.

"I've got the only parts of high school I enjoyed with me." She smiled pulling open the door to the jeep. Sango chuckled looking down.

"You're so sentimental." She said as the two climbed in and got adjusted.

"One of us has to be." Kagome gave her best friend a quick wink before turning around in her seat and backing out of the spot. Following the van close, Maluhia Rd. was quiet as the sky bled into darker shades of orange and red covering the island in a soft haze. People were settling down, shop keeps sweeping their porches and families coming to sit around tables. Kagome recognized what must have been the beginnings of Koloa town when a small gathering of buildings came into view. Parking off on a side street they locked up the jeep jumping out to follow the boys.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked looking around at the tiny shops and restaurants.

"It's the oldest plantation town in Kauai. It's mostly shops and places to eat, but there's a small history museum, and a market over there that's good to shop at." She nodded letting her vision carrying pastInuyasha's extended arm to a larger building he was pointing to.

"Oh wait, wait," Inuyasha paused pulling Kagome's hand as the rest of the group walked ahead of them. "You're not married are you Kagome?"

"What!" She cried reeling back. "Where the hell would you get that idea from!" He laughed.

"I didn't think so, and I got it from this." Reaching up he carefully shook the flower she had pinned earlier behind her left ear out of her hair. "Your plumeria was saying otherwise." He smiled stepping closer before tucking it back in place behind her right ear. "Left ear means married, just like how you wear a wedding ring on your left hand."

"Oh…" She blushed when he stayed so close his fingertips brushed through her hair when he brought his hand down to lightly trace her cheek. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when he opened his mouth to say something.

"HEY! You two coming?" Kouga shouted jarring them both from their trance.

"Yeah!" He shot her a grin before giving her hand a tug and running after the group, Kagome right behind him, her hand still clasped in his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations for this chapter:

Aloha auinala : Good afternoon

Mahalo nui loa for removing your slippers cousin. : Thank you very much for removing yoursandals friend. (In Hawaii the people think of everyone as family and often call even strangers cousin.)

Yep so slippers are actually what they call like flip flops basically, that took some getting used to heh. Hope you liked the new chapter! Thank you so much to all my fabulous reviewers!


	8. Chapter 8 Snorkeling and Sleeping

Hey everyone! First of all I am so sorry I have been neglecting this lovely story of mine, I really do love writing it but lately I've been devoting a lot of time to The Age of Un-Innocence. You have to go with where your inspirations take you, but I'm VERY happy to finally have a new update for you all! Not a terribly long chapter but hopefully I'll have another one up sooner than last time. I've got a splitting headache at the moment so no individual thank you's but Thank you SOOOOOOOO much to all my reviewers! You don't know how special each review I get is to me :D Ok, well enjoy the new chapter! Ja! Laurell

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sucked in a breath holding it in her lungs until it hurt but her legs still wouldn't move.

"Come ON Kagome!" Sango shouted from behind her.

"I am, I am, don't rush me!" 'Ok…breath….1…2….3….' Squeezing her eyes closed she moved one foot forward but scrambled back when she felt it dangle off into oblivion.

"Oh that's it, take a deep breath!" She barely had time to scream "MIROKU NO!" Before her body was engulfed by the water, she burst out of it sputtering and flailing for air seconds later to glare up at Miroku's grinning face peering over the side of the boat.

"Why YOU-" Sango quickly clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth dragging her back farther away.

"Now, now Kagome there's children around eheh…" Grumbling she shut her mouth anyway and looked around taking in a fast breath of fear and shock.

"Oh my god, Sango look down."

"Did you just now notice that?" Sango giggled next to her. Beyond Kagome's feat was not a dark abyss as she expected to find after being shoved off the large boat's deck but instead crystal blue waters speckled with reefs and fish everywhere. They were several feet below them and yet she could see everything while dangling above. Looking up above her the sun shone brightly with scattered white puffy clouds lounging through the blue sky lazily, everything was blue suddenly and she felt like she was on the border line of two worlds she had never looked at so closely before.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Beautiful doesn't begin to describe, its awing. I've never seen the sky look so wonderful, or the ocean for that matter."

"Maybe that's just because we've never seen it from this angle…"

"Yea…" Kagome whispered her neck still exposed up.

"What are we staring at?" Miroku blinked following the gaze of both girls but seeing nothing but the sky. "Did I miss something?"

"What don't you miss?" Sango teased. "Well no time to waste, get you're snorkel and mask on and lets go dive down there."

"Ok, Miro do you still have the camera?" Miroku stuck a hand up out of the later that a rubber band was latched around a blocky water proof camera dangling against his wrist.

After several adjustments to straps and snorkels the group took off diving down closer to the fish and reefs until Kagome could hold her breath no longer and had to come up for air.

"I'm telling you," Miroku panted after their tenth or so trip down together. "You two really need to get scuba certified, speaking of which I'm going to switch over to it for the last hour or so. I brought my license and after seeing these reefs I gotta stay down there longer."

Kagome pouted. "But what if a shark or something comes?"

"Sango will probably be more help to you than me," Miroku laughed. "And I promise I'll come back to this spot when I've got all my gear on. We'll take some fun pictures!"

"Ok…" She finally agreed. Kagome and Sango continued swimming on the surface with their faces down viewing the still and silent world so different from their own for a while longer, after starting to get tired from all the diving and coming up for air. Sango grabbed her wrist hard suddenly as she pointed down urgently to the sea floor. Kagome's eyed widened at what she was pointing to, a giant sea turtle was swimming right past them. Not thinking twice about it Kagome arched and up propelled down into the water to get a closer look but still staying far enough for comfort to both of them. She couldn't help but smile as the huge creature moved past her graceful and slow, its shell dark with ancient looking designs and its skin looking somewhat leathery. It moved on not noticing any of the people staring of photographing it as if this were all in a days work. Floating up to the surface Kagome blew the water out of her snorkel and popped it out of her mouth excitedly.

"Oh my gosh did you see it Sango! It was so huge and pretty!" Sango laughed freeing her own Sango off to the side of her mouth.

"I dunno if I'd call it pretty but it was amazing. I've never seen a turtle like that up close."

"Me either! I'm going back down; I think I saw some pretty shells."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango pulled on her shoulder stopping her when she turned to dive back in. "You can't take any of the shells, it's not allowed and we'll get in trouble with the tour company."

"Oh…well that makes sense, they're wouldn't be any left if we stole them all."

"Yea, I think that's the idea. And you don't exactly have much of a place to hide any in that bikini." She laughed.

"Oh like you're one to talk! Yours is tinier!"

"I think someone's just trying to get the attention of a certain surfer you were batting your eyes at all of dinner last night, later." Kagome turned beat red, sputtered, and then dove under the surface making sure to smack her flippers hard against the water showering Sango above her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god my whole body is so tired and aching already." Kagome moaned flopping herself on deck of the huge catamaran they had gone out on for the snorkeling sunset tour. Struggling to pull off her flippers she heaved herself up to go turn in the gear they had loaned them and towel off some of the salt sticking to her skin. Sango wrung her hands through her sopping wet pony tail pulling it up high to make it more manageable until she could get home and wash the sea out of it. Miroku meanwhile was completely immune to both girls plight as he jumped around near the part of the deck they were sitting on chatting a mile a minute over the different kinds of fish he had seen while scuba diving.

Several other groups of tourists were scattered about over the deck of the huge sail boat most looking similar to Sango and Kagome. While the sea was beautiful, most people didn't do so well in it for long periods of time.

"I'm just glad we're going to be eating soon." Sango grinned tucking a towel around her waist for modesty and a barrier from Miroku.

"Yea, it's a catered luau so that should be nice." Kagome dreamily laid back on the deck her towel spread below her. It wasn't the comfiest but felt like heaven to be in gravity again oddly enough. She closed her eyes and breathed deep feeling like she could have fallen asleep instantly with the soft sounds of the sea rolling over her and a cool breeze blowing across her damp skin.

Flicking her eyelashes open again with some difficulty as they were a little sticky with salt water she opened them to find the sun much lower than before and the smell of food coming strongly from the hull. She sat up on her elbows rubbing her eyes absently and smiled at seeing her two friends sitting on a railing that lined the boat. They were turned watching the sun just beginning to set and in one of their rare moments looked so peaceful. Kagome watched the sunset from where she lay not willing to disturb them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Kagome passed out like that." Sango whispered giggling.

"Yea.." Miroku shrugged, I guess she really was as tired as she was talking about. Swimming can be really exhausting."

"Hey how did you get you're scuba license anyway? I didn't know you did it much but you looked like you knew how to do everything today."

"My dad used to take me on trips along the coast during the summers just to get away from his work as a kid. That's why this stuff doesn't wear me out as much as it might you two."

"Speak for yourself, I'm fine." Sango huffed.

"Of course you are Sango, you're always fine." Miroku chuckled running his hand through his wet bangs; he tousled them a bit in an attempt to shake the water off that clung to them.

"What's that supposed to me?" She asked honestly confused.

"Nothing really, you're just you know, a really strong person."

"You think so?" Miroku turned to face her surprised by how meek her tone had sounded just them. Sango always radiated confidence and strength, like every decision she made was apart of an elaborate plan that was all going according to schedule. Even in their close friendship there were few times he had seen her truly stressed.

"Yes, you know I think so. I'm pretty sure you are the strongest person I know Sango, hell just look at how many scholarship offers you have and tell me you're not dedicated."

"Thanks…I …I dunno, I worked so hard all of high school…my dad said my mom had always been a straight A student and he always got so happy when I brought home my 4.0 GPA's so I became almost obsessed with my grades for the last four years. I didn't even do it for the college scholarships although I'm certainly set there now. I really just wanted to make him happy and be as good as my mom, he says we look so much alike."

"Well, if she was half of the woman you are then I'm sure she was simply amazing Sango." Miroku leaned against the wood railing in front of him resting his arms on it and smiled up at how pretty she looked with the sun reflecting all the streaks of water still in her dark hair and making her skin glow so warm looking. Sango blushed intensely and turned away suddenly very interested in the other side of the boat as she smiled to herself. "Thank you Miroku." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slumped into the jeeps back seat immediately falling over to lie on the small cushions.

"Are you really that tired?" Miroku asked adjusting the rear view mirror to see Kagome already half asleep again.

"Yes," She yawned. "We stayed out too late with the guys last night…" She mumbled.

"Well you certainly weren't protesting then." Sango wiggled her eyebrows at Kagome who just shut her eyes again shaking her head. "What?" Sango asked faking innocence.

"Last night was a lot of fun though I was really surprised, and that food was so great."

"I know! I've never had fish that tasted so good." Sango reclined her own seat lowering her sunglasses till they almost tilted over her nose. Kagome kept her eyes closed listening to their conversation on the ride back to the hotel. The sky was quickly turning darker and darker shades of orange and red and she peered up at it every few minutes. By the time they arrived back at the hotel it was dark and the sky was already glittering with the thousands of stars visible in such a rural area. They three of them grabbed their bags chit chatting up the stairs and into the condo.

Setting her purse down in her bedroom Kagome shook her hair out of the pony tail it had been swept back into to, debating if she should fight Sango for the shower or just go straight to sleep. She paused cocking her head at an odd noise before jumping to the ground to dump out the contents of her bag when she realized it was her cell phone. She hadn't even recognized her ring tone she was so far out from ordinary. The phone shot across the floor and she dove for it pressing accept at the last minute and holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Why is it whenever I call you answer at the very last second and sound very winded. Are you SURE I'm not interrupting something?" Kagome rolled her eyes still lying on the floor of her room and laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter; I'm just really bad at finding my phone."

"Apparently, anyway what are you up to?"

"We just got in from the sunset snorkeling cruise we went on."

"Oh did you have fun? I know some of the crew of that tour."

"Yea it was beautiful, we had a really good time. I'm so exhausted though, I haven't been swimming in awhile and forgot hot tiring it is."

"Keh, wimp." He mocked casually.

"Oh I'm sorry, some people aren't natural surfers." Kagome laughed rolling onto her back to look up at the high wooden ceiling to where her fan was lazily orbiting.

"Well do you feel like going out?"

"I hate to tell you, but you boys did me in already last night, I got no sleep as it was and we had to be on the other side of the island by ten." She giggled, not honestly wanting to say no but not having the energy for everything they had done the previous night, despite it being a blast. The local restaurant they had gone to was amazing, the atmosphere and the people there all like one giant family and the food delicious. After they had roamed along through the beach town and found a bar to play pool at for a few hours. It all ended as it had started on the beach in front of their hotel. She couldn't have pictured a more perfect night really, even with how much the boys riled each other up with their pool competitions. It was all in good fun anyway usually ending up with Shippo separating the two of them or smacking one of them back in line.

"Why don't we do something simple then? I bet your muscles are aching something awful, did you forget about your hotel's Jacuzzi?"

"Oh." Kagome said for lack of anything better, because she really had. "That does sound nice…"

"And you know what would make it even better?"

"What?" She laughed playing along even though she knew what was coming.

"Me."

"Wow, you're so smooth Inu, I barely even noticed that little set up." She sat up leaning back against her bed still laughing to herself; Inuyasha chuckled with her faking obliviousness.

"I don't know at all what you're talking about. All I was thinking is my arms are pretty tired from surfing today, and you are too from snorkeling, it's a simple solution really."

"Yea, yea…." Kagome bit the tip of her nail lightly considering. 'Oh what the hell.' "Ok fine, but what about Kouga and Shippo?"

"What about Miroku and Sango?" He reminded her back effortlessly.

"I think they're pretty tired too actually I dunno. I wanted to give them some time to themselves anyway tonight…" She spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Well Shippo and Kouga already went out, so don't worry about it."

"How come you didn't go with them?"

"Because I was waiting for you."

"Oh yea right, I've heard that before."

"What? I was. I've seen everything here before, you're refreshingly new and it's not like you'll be here very long."

"Yea…that's true; aw well if you mean it, thanks." Inuyasha laughed.

"I've got no reason to lie Kagome. Whatever, I'll be over in a couple minutes, meet you on the beach?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome attempted to fluff up her hair while, with much difficulty, running a brush through the still damp locks until she gave up and put it back in the pony tail it started as.

"Oh what do I care if I look good or not, it's only Inuyasha." She muttered knowing it was total bullshit.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked appearing in the doorway. Kagome jumped emitting a startled 'ep!' of guilt, Sango squinted her eyes at her.

"Oh nothing!" She obviously lied. Sango rolled her eyes leaning into the doorway to wait. "What?" Kagome asked trying to look clueless.

"You're not fooling me and we both know that." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"I might…have maybe….agreed to meeting him tonight." She admitted sheepishly.

"I thought you were tired." Sango smirked.

"I am! That's why were going to the Jacuzzi!" She insisted blushing slightly. Sango bust out into giggles at this wandering away from the doorway and back into the living room. "What!" Kagome cried following her around the corner. Sango sat down next to Miroku still chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked muting the TV.

"Kagome's in love."

"I am NOT!" Kagome sputtered from where she stood.

"Oh really, with who?" Miroku asked casually going back to watching the TV still muted.

"Inuyasha."

"Ah the one with the hair…" he murmured to himself.

"What are you talking about!" Kagome yelled at the pair which continued their conversation.

"They're going to the Jacuzzi." Miroku arched an eyebrow smiling.

"Now Kagome," he said finally turning to her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"MIROKU!" She squealed turning bright red. "What is wrong with you two! You've both lost your minds!" Throwing her hands up she stomped back into the bedroom.

Miroku and Sango looked over to each other. "Opps…" He whispered. "You're the girl you better go apologize and explain we were just kidding."

"Yea…wait why is it I have to because I'm the 'girl'."

"I dunno," he shrugged turning the volume back on. "Girls do that sort of thing."

"Well you're her friend too!" Sango shoved him lightly jumping up to run after Kagome.

"Sweet heart…we were just kidding you." She said walking in to sit down on the floor next to Kagome who was digging through a bag.

"I know…" She blushed still focused on finding something.

"I don't get to tease you about guys a lot you know, most of the time you don't give anyone a chance."

"Well…I just didn't like anyone from school that's all." Kagome smiled pulling out the pair of earrings she had been searching for.

"I'm sorry if we were too harsh though." Kagome shook her head a little tilting to thread the studs through each ear.

"It's ok; I know how you and Miroku are around each other." She said with a giggle standing up and picking her purse up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, well I gotta go Inuyasha will be here any minute." Sango followed her out into the hallway.

"No seriously what do you mean?"

"Byyeee Sango," Kagome waggled her fingers flinging open the door and rushing out into the cool night air.

It felt glorious out, never too cold or too hot no matter what time of day it seemed. Keeping a brisk pace Kagome crossed the tiny street between the hotel and the beach, a huge smile spread across her face when she saw the locks of silver hair being tossed in the wind and the boy they belonged to standing in the surf.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok I hope you enjoyed the new little tidbit! Jacuzzi next chapter -cheers- hehe

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha were mine, I wouldn't be writing this fic ;p


	9. Chapter 9 A Steamy Situation

Hi mina! A little over a month to get the new chapter out...not bad not bad. Heh would have liked it to be sooner and longer buuuuut that's ok! Oh head's up by the way, in the middle of this chapter there's a bit of a lime, it's really nothing graphic at all though (no clothing comes off…yet :p) But you know, use your own judgment people.

So these thank you's are incredibly old, but I still try and thank every person individually to show how much I really do appreciate every response I get. Anyways feel free to skip down to the chapter if you don't care to read them hehe. 

Hanako Horigome: haha Can I have your enthusiasm every morning as an alarm? Thanks ; Nomadgirl66: Yep the flower custom is true, glad you liked the new chapter! Thanks for the review TaintedMunkeyz: hehe Thanks for the steady reviews of my chapters! It's really nice of you. Sango the kick ass demon slayer: update for ya! Thanks! Raven-Vampiric Witch-: tehe Thaaank you! Gabriella100: Thanks for 2 reviews in a row! You rock :D Inu does indeed mean drink in Hawaiian heh, just a cute coincidence I thought I'd mention and wet sexy Inu? Yea you can't go wrong with any description of that:D kagomefan595: thanks! MysticPhoenix01: Aw...that's a really nice review hehe, thanks very much! Animerev & Hearii-sama: I'll try my best! Update for ya! Sourapple: aww wow thanks! I'm so flattered! Alchemistgrl09: Dude, thank you! Heh jk, but I hope you like the update candy babe: haha so perky! Here's the new chapter, hope you didn't have to wait too long. Koryn: Update for ya! Hope you like it! Nomadgirl66: Def. Try snorkeling if you haven't yet, it's a wonderful experience! Thanks! Addicted2reviews: Update for ya! Dragon Master Briam: haha I'm glad you're liking it so much! Hope you enjoy the new ch just as much! Jaspyn: haha I love all the exclamation points...awesome! EKA! That's a new one :D 

Ok finally caught up yay! Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and please review if you have time time, it really means a lot to me. And I can't believe how many I already have:D You guys are the best! Ja! 

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiya." Kagome smiled sweetly keeping her hands locked around the small purse she was carrying. Inuyasha glanced back at her over one shoulder giving her a quick smile. The moonlight shimmered through his untamed hair making it and his eyes look even more metallic than usual. There was something about the strange color those eyes glowed at night that made a shiver slink down her spine.

"Hey yourself." Kagome walked up to stand beside him when he turned back to stare out into the ocean. She followed his gaze but found nothing but the now inky looking sea reflecting warped versions of the sky above, she tilted her head to look over at the moon but still found nothing out of place.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." Inuyasha said flatly obviously not planning to elaborate.

"You shouldn't do things that are so out of character for you." Kagome teased earning her a glare, but he was smiling behind it. "Come on," She tugged his arm. "The wind is making me cold let's go."

Inuyasha nodded and the two headed back up the sand crossing the street and walking onto the hotel grounds. Kagome looked around her still mystified by how quiet it was here. It couldn't have been much past eight or nine and the entire place was still, the street showing no sight or sounds of cars and the only movement was made by the trees ruffling in the night breeze. The couple walked in silence appreciating the others company until Kagome realized again how tired she was but also eager to feel the steamy Jacuzzi water on her aching muscles.

"So what did you end up doing today?" Kagome finally asked, oddly enough she wasn't bothered by his silence but was just genuinely curious.

"Same ol' Same ol'." Inuyasha grinned brushing a lock of his silvery bangs out of his eyes even though it just went right back. "Surfed some in the morning here…surfed some in the afternoon there and then Kouga and Shippou went out to one of the next towns over to meet up with some of Kouga's old friends."

"So why didn't you go with? And don't use that corny line you tried before." Inuyasha gasped making a dramatic face of offense.

"That was at least half true about waiting for you. The other part is they were people I didn't really know too well, so just didn't feel like going out with them tonight."

"Now that sounds more likely." Kagome smirked pushing open the gate to the patio. It creaked reluctantly but parted for them.

"You know I can be really nice if some body would give me the chance to." He pouted.

"Again Inuyasha….don't do things so out of character for you. And I never said you're not nice, I said you're not charming." Kagome giggled, he opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off quickly. "When you met me you panicked because you thought I was someone you had slept with." She pointed out sharply, laughing when she saw the blank look cross his usually smug features.

"I was hazy from just waking up! You snuck into my van you little weirdo." He countered, as he attempted to keep up with her as she weaved through the lounge chairs surrounding the pool. Kagome chuckled keeping her pace and walking ahead of him.

"Excuses, excuses. But whatever you say hun." She heard a sarcastic 'keh' from behind her and rolled her eyes. Moving up the wide stone steps Kagome's eyes lit up at what lay before her. The Jacuzzi was steaming and bubbling dim lights inside of it making it look as if it were glowing, it looked like heaven. Instead of the usual hole in the ground filled with hot water it gave the impression of being elaborately carved out of a rock ledge. Everything from the edges to the seats and floor was constructed from different shapes and sized dark stones and beyond those on the sides beautiful tropical foliage covered every available spot making it completely private.

After the initial shock of perfection before her she did have to gulp and how intimate the setting was, not to mention they were the only couple there. 'What were you expecting exactly?' Her sarcastic inner self asked. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who seemed completely unfazed and was setting his towel down on a nearby table. He crossed his arms grasping the bottom of his shirt and Kagome quickly whirled around blushing. 'OK, you are NOT shy little Kagome. You are on vacation, you are going to have fun and you're with an amazingly hot guy. I am not going to screw this up by being nervous!' She mentally pep talked herself.

"Are you…ok?" Inuyasha glanced over giving her an odd look.

"Huh?" She snapped back. "Oh ya fine, I was just…admiring! I've never seen such a nice Jacuzzi!" She gushed quickly spinning around to set her own things down and work on breathing again. 'Why am I so nervous all the sudden…guess it's the first time we've been really alone with each other…and I did just meet him a few days ago…'

"Yea this one is one of the nicest on the island. I'm more used to it because we go pool hopping a lot; I've probably been in every hotel on the island in one way or another."

"Yea that doesn't make you sound like a man whore at allll." Kagome drawled on the last word sarcastically.

"And you sound like your friend Miroku." Inuyasha laughed. "It wasn't like that, at least not all the times." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively; Kagome rolled her eyes turning around to take off her skirt and the tank top over her bikini.

He turned his head away not wanting to look like a total pig but couldn't help stealing a glance out of the corner of his eye once or twice at her; she was basically undressing in front of him, a guy could only have so much self control really. But before she could turn back around he had already calmly walked down the stone steps into the bubbling water taking a seat near the back corner.

Kagome tried to keep her blush hidden with her face down and bangs covering most of it as she slid her skirt down to pool out at her feet, stepping out of it carefully and folding it on the table. The bikini she was left in she knew good and well didn't leave much to imagination, and normally that was the idea but alone with just Inuyasha, she was rotating iceberg images in her mind to try and stop her blush. When she turned around still clutching a towel close to her Inuyasha had already gotten in without her.

"Oh thanks for waiting on me," She teased sticking her tongue out.

Inuyasha just shook his head in amusement. 'Normally when a girl does that I tell them to keep that in unless they're planning on using it but I think she'd drown me on the spot even if I was kidding.' He thought to himself staying quiet and leaning his head back on one of the rocks.

He kept his eyes closed relaxing and letting the scorching hot water soak into his muscles, it felt amazing to finally unwind so many kinks in his arms and legs from surfing that week. Twisting one of his shoulders he cracked an eye open to see Kagome finally stepping in, he turned his gaze back up to the stars for modesty sake for the young girl. She was really sweet, and generally he liked hanging out with her being she was more than a pretty face and actually entertaining to be around but he could tell she seemed a bit skittish so might as well take it easy on the flirting…for now at least.

Kagome kept her grip firm on the railing taking the steps one as a time as the near boiling, or so it felt like to her, swallowed up her calves, hips then stomach. She gasped going rigid from how hot it was scooting towards a seat slowly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked smirking playfully.

"It's really hot!" She cried laughing and trying not to make the water go any higher up on her body. She finally made it to the edge leaning on a cool moist rock making her top half chilled and her bottom roasting. 'Talk about between a rock and a hard place' She thought with a smile.

"I just have to get used to it ok?" She glared at him smiling which he imitated right back. Her eyes widened when she saw him stand up and head towards her, a rather diabolical smirk on his face. But it wasn't just his face that was the problem naturally he was also quite half naked, dripping and literally steaming…why was it he was always half naked and wet around her anyways? Kagome's cheeks flared beyond control as she started stuttering.

"Wh…what are you-" But she didn't have even the time to finish the question before she was soaked in the viciously steaming water. She shrieked flying back away from Inuyasha and trying to shield herself with her hands to no avail. When he stopped she opened her eyes hesitantly to see him standing no father than a few inches away.

"You jerk!" She cried too angry to be bashful anymore, and pushed him back with a hard shove to his chest. He sat back down going back to relaxing peacefully like nothing happened. Kagome fumed glaring at him silently but was at least able to sit down in the water now; her hair was soaked again though. She grumbled a bit from where she was perched her legs up on the rock and tried wringing her hair out some.

With a sigh she gave up on her hair and settled in deeper to the water, after getting used to the temperature it did feel nice on her sore arms and legs. Closing her eyes she let her head loll to one side and stretched her neck.

"Told you you'd like it." Inuyasha said quietly over the steady hum of the jets. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled reaching over to play her fingers through the rising bubbles.

"Yea, I knew I would too…I wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Oh so my fabulous company isn't enough?" She snorted rolling her eyes. "What?" He barked defensively but Kagome just giggled again at this. She moved her knees up wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on top of them. Inuyasha looked at her strangely when she cocked her head and just stared at him with her big brown eyes. He pulled back under her scrutinizing stare.

"Now what is it?"

"Tell me about yourself Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself," She repeated. "I feel like I've done all the talking, you've told me a lot about this island but nothing of you."

"Well…there's not much to me I guess, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with…where did you grow up? Do you have siblings? Are you in school? What do you wan-"

"Ok, ok!" He interrupted her interview. "Slow down one a time, jeeze. I grew up here in Hawaii but my family moved to California when I was 12. I've got an older half brother, he's an ass enough about him um…I'm not in college which thrills my parents but it's because I'm trying to go pro on my surfing. I've got a few sponsors and I do a lot of the competitions around here, this vacation is actually some training time I've been given before the next big contest."

"Oh wow, I knew you were good but I thought it was just a hobby!" Inuyasha glared at her raising an eyebrow.

"As if something like that can be 'just a hobby,' It's a passion!" He barked at her.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I didn't mean any offence. So do you live at home?"

"Keh, I moved out awhile ago. I make pretty decent money doing this, and my parents can't stand just about everything I do. I think they want me to be more like my brother, all business and law school and shit. But it's just not my style."

"Ooh a black sheep," She purred teasing him. It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes.

"It's not that bad, we just don't agree on a lot."

"How old are you?" She asked quickly, blushing when he stared at her for too long after.

"Twenty-one…why? How old are you? I'm not going to be arrested here am I?"

"Nothing like that! I'm nineteen pervert." She scoffed changing the subject again hurriedly. "So what are you all doing here?"

"Well Kouga and I both grew up here, and Shippou I met on the mainland. We're all sponsored and on the same circuit and take these trips over a couple of times a month renting a small house up the road. It's a nice beach cottage we get on a discounted price because Kouga knows the guy who owns it I think…but Kouga knows everyone on the island so that's no surprise."

"Well it sounds like surfing and partying are your life." Inuyasha shrugged with a slightly devious smile.

"In a nutshell."

"Must be a lot of fun…like the kind of life people dream of having. You're lucky to be so talented in your passion." Inuyasha glanced up at her to see Kagome's eyes staring into the swirling water, her voice sounded softer than usual like she was more speaking out loud to herself than to him.

"You're right I am very lucky, but everything has its pro's and con's. What about you, you said you're a nursing student right?"

Kagome blinked a few times before shaking her head lightly and looking up to see Inuyasha staring at her expectantly. Figuring out she had missed something crucial she blushed.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You ok?" He cocked his head at her slightly and she smiled.

"Yea just tired, please what did you say?" She reassured him, unfolding her legs and stretching them out into the water.

"Aren't you a nursing student?" He repeated.

"Oh yes! Well, I'll be in the nursing program come a few months from now at least."

"So hospitals and stuff, that's like you're passion?" She giggled at his syntax but nodded nonetheless.

"Sorta at least, I hope so. It interests me I guess I should say but I'm not positive yet. It's hard figuring that stuff out. I'm just relieved Sango, Miroku and I are all going to the same college. You don't know how worried I was that I wouldn't get in or something." She laughed sheepishly.

"Yea, you guys are one of those disgustingly close clicks." He muttered sinking down deeper into his seat until the water was just under his chin.

"Like you could talk! The three of you guys bicker like siblings." She taunted.

"Keh," was his only response as Inuyasha closed his eyes and floated. Kagome broke out into a huge grin as she slowly stood up tiptoeing across the pebble floor to where he was. Her eyes gleamed in delight as she pounced on his shoulders dunking his head under water, before spinning and quickly trying to escape from the sputtering Inuyasha. She squealed in protest when he locked his arms around her waist and pulled her back pushing her underwater. Kagome flailed wiggling out of his grasp and dashed away from her captor coming up with a gasp.

Looking up she doubled over with laughter at the sight of Inuyasha's hair completely soaked and the annoyed flat expression on his face.

"Oh it's funny huh?" He smirked advancing towards her.

"No, no, no." Kagome cried through giggles holding her hands up in protest. But before she could say 'Jacuzzi' she was back underwater with him, always managing to squirm out of his grasp long enough to flee for a moment before he'd snag an ankle and drag her back down to the surprisingly deep Jacuzzi. Bursting up out of the water she struggled to catch her breath between swimming away from him and laughing.

"No more." She panted when she had reached the edge pushing her back flat against the cool rocks behind her. She closed her eyes leaning her head back breathing heavily. Opening her eyes again she widened them at finding Inuyasha practically hovering over her, his arms rested on either side of her shoulders, his face obscured by his long bangs as he also tried to catch his breath.

Kagome smiled raising her hands up to push his bangs off of his face delicately letting her fingers linger there longer than they should have. Inuyasha held the breath he just took in looking up at her hesitantly unsure what to say or do, so he stayed still as she ran her hands from his forehead around the sides of his face and traced his jaw line softly. She kept her eyes on where her fingers traveled not looking up at his wondering gaze as she was transfixed by how close and soft he felt to her touch.

When she did look back up their noses brushed lightly and Kagome felt her face tilting and her eyes closing but she swore she wasn't controlling them when her lips gently pressed against his. She was surprised when he didn't devour her like she had been expecting but instead in a most tender fashion cupped his hand around her neck and pushed himself up closer trapping her between himself and the rocks behind her. Kagome curved her body to his shivering at the feeling of his bare skin on hers the bikini top she wore hardly blocking them.

The way he kissed her was amazing, her body felt like it was going to boil over from the heat flaring all over her, and between their proximity and the Jacuzzi it practically was. His lips were soft but with a firm urgency behind them, but something in him was holding back and she could feel it when she arched up to meet his movements.

When she stole her lips away from his he immediately went to snatch them back just about growling when she nudged his face gently to the side. But his frustrations quickly diminished when he felt the circles her tongue was swirling on his neck reaching out his hands to steady himself on the rock behind her, his eyes drifting shut. Kagome smiled when she felt him shudder lightly at the light nip she placed above his clavicle. Pulling back she smirked in approval of the tiny mark forming from her actions.

"Kagome…" he said it like a forbidden mantra, his tone heavy somehow expressing paragraphs by just the way he could say her name, and she loved it. Reaching up she touched her fingertips on his parted lips lightly dragging them down the same fascination shining in her eyes. When she flicked her eyes up to meet his their cat like glow rooted her to the spot and she was sure he was going to have to carry her out when he bent down to kiss her again.

She couldn't suppress the soft moans coming from the back of her throat; they weren't a conscious noise, anymore than she could her hands from squeezing his strong biceps shivering at how firm the muscles along his arms and back were beneath his taunt skin. The sea had perfectly sculpted him and she couldn't have been more enraptured with the way he felt, and the feelings he was spiking in her.

Her lips went limp, abused and cherry tinted from so many kisses he was leaving her with and she let her bottom one lightly drag against his, surrendering completely to him. A dizzy haze started to go through her body and if she hadn't been so tightly wound around his with his hands strongly cupping her shoulder blades she was sure her legs would have given out. He was completely intoxicating, allowing no room for thought with the way each of his kisses stretched longer and longer, elevating her desire more with each one.

Finally when Kagome felt like she couldn't take anymore he pulled back and she whimpered from the absence her body shivering from the sudden cold air he was replaced with. Panting, her long lashes fluttered halfway open as she stared up at him. Inuyasha's eyes were glowing even brighter than before it seemed like and he looked down at her strangely, his brows furrowing from his inner conflict.

"What's wrong?" She whispered in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"We should get you home…" he answered finally pulling back farther.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome reached out to grab his hand pulling him back before he could turn away from her. "What just happened..? I don't understand." Had she done something to upset him? Was she going too fast for his taste? A thousand questions entered her mind with it creeping an embarrassment of how she had just been acting, something very not like the girl she was. She had never done anything like that so soon….or really at all considering her past encounters couldn't hold a candle to what she had just felt with him.

Seeing the hurt confused look in her eyes Inuyasha cursed his inability to string together words properly, wishing he had spoken before just pulling back from her. "You didn't do anything…" He smiled softly reaching up to rub her shoulders reassuring her. Leaning forward he softly whispered in her ear. "You're amazing…and I don't want to rush you."

Kagome's eyes widened a fresh blush brushing across her cheeks, Inuyasha bent up to look at her again. "We've got two weeks, and I intend to enjoy them with you Kagome, so let's get you home and tucked in bed." A smile spread across her features and she nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun felt different today and Kagome knew realistically that wasn't possible, it was the same 365 days a year but somehow today…it was just different. Like it wasn't trying to sadistically boil her but marinate her skin until it was a beautiful golden brown. She laughed at the inane analogies she thought up after spending too much time tanning, but she was probably never going to get the chance to tan in Hawaii again so she wasn't going to waste it.

She pushed her sunglasses down to lean up on her elbows and look over the sand into the ocean for Sango and Miroku. After relentless pleading he had managed to convince her to come swim with him again, Sango's track record wasn't too good with breaking waves you see…it usually involved her getting dunked under. The pair had swum out far enough though that she looked like she wasn't having a seizure in the water again at least.

Kagome smiled and let her thoughts wander through their high school memories. She had always wanted Sango and Miroku to do something to acknowledge their feelings for each other, but now that it was finally starting to happen she couldn't help feel a little lonely ache in the back of her ribs. They were her best friends, and she wanted them happy but secretly she feared becoming the third wheel in their group now…She knew they would never push her aside but she didn't want to intrude now on times that she would have thought nothing of breaking up before.

Kagome shook her head clearing the doubts away, she knew no matter what happened the three of them would be close and there were no needs for thoughts like that. Leaning her neck back she squinted even through her sunglasses up at the bright sky. It was always clear and beautiful here, and she loved it. Kagome arched up stretching then collapsed back down into her towel blissfully.

She wondered if she was going to see Inuyasha again today, yesterday they hadn't because the guys were out surfing all day on the other side of the island and Sango, Miroku and she had a lazy day by the pool. It had been nice though and if you can't relax and be lazy on vacation when can you really?

Checking the clock on her phone she was surprised to see it was already a little past noon. Standing up she brushed her self off a bit before padding down to the surf and jumping in. The best thing about Hawaii had to be the warm water. You could dive right in without that horrible shock of icy cold water and it was divine. Swimming out through the surfers and scuba divers she made her way to Miroku and Sango who were standing on a sand bar.

"Hey!" She waved careful not to sneak up on them.

"Hi Kagome," Sango smiled cheerfully.

"What's up?" Miroku asked from where he was floating on his back his stomach dipping into the water.

"It's a bit past noon, did you guys still want to head over and do some sight seeing at Spouting Horn, I wanted to go by the straw market there and pick up souvenirs."

"Oh defiantly! Yea I didn't realize it was so late either, but let's go grab some lunch and then do that." Sango agreed and the two looked to Miroku who nodded grinning, before diving under the water to get his hair wet again.

"Ok I'm going back to the room then to hop in the shower first."

"Right behind you!" Sango waved as Kagome jumped back in swimming to the shore again. She heard a yelp and looked over her shoulder to see Miroku having snuck up and apparently drug Sango under with him by the ankles. Kagome rolled her eyes with a giggle and kept right on swimming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This," Kagome said tour guide style while she read the plague. "Is the Spouting Horn, itis a lava tube that howls and spouts out bursts of water as the wave's crash. Legends say a mo'o, or lizard, swam from Niihau to Kauai, crying from the loss of his two sisters. Unable to see through his tears and ended up trapped in the blowhole. The moans coming from the lava tube are believed to be the sorrowful cries of the stranded mo'o."

Miroku and Sango emitted twin dramatic 'ooh's and ahh's' for her. The three leaned against the rail to stare down at the giant rocky cave waiting for something to happen.

"Oh look! It spouted!" Kagome cried as a giant burst of water shot up towards them from deep within the cave. She leaned down farther to listen to the waves crashing inside. "I can see how they thought those noises were cries, that's so neat!" The three nodded hovering around the railing for a few minutes longer watching the water spout up several times while the wind whipped at them from the sea.

"Aw Kagome look," Sango touched her arm lightly and Kagome followed her gaze. "Chicks." Miroku's head shot up from behind them in an instance.

"Huh where!"

"No pervert, baby chickens! Look how cute they are!" Kagome squeaked happily as a mother hen and five chicks following after walked past them. Miroku scowled turning back to the railing to pout.

"I never knew Hawaii had so many chickens…"

"Me either, they didn't exactly come on the post cards heh, I guess they're only in the more rural parts like Kauai." Sango nodded and Kagome leaned down to take a snap shot of a particularly cute one with Miroku's camera.

"Ok, come on I'm dying to go look at the straw market, it looks like there are a lot of handmade crafts." Kagome grabbed Sango by the elbow practically yanking her over to a group of small hut like stands whose shelves and walls were covered in everything you could imagine. Locals were everywhere chatting and selling their goods. Kagome's eyes lit up at the tiny jewelry made of shells, beads, and palm tree bark. They were all elegantly put together and many hand painted with tiny designs and wood staining on them. They were beautiful and so unique, Kagome was in heaven.

She moved through the different stands picking out her favorite pieces of mostly jewelry, but a few wood carvings and a tiny ornamental box covered in shells as well as a few rare shells accompanied her. Having blown all her cash almost an hour later, Kagome was beaming happily holding all her treasures to her chest, except for the ones she was already wearing that is.

She found Sango wandering around a few items in a bag dangling by her thigh. "Ooh what did you get?" Kagome asked curiously peeking into the bag. Sango opened up the bag showing her a few shells and such and then pulled out a book and handed it to Kagome. It was a journal with thick grainy paper that was dark beige like color, but the cover of it was what was so beautiful. It was bound by sturdy brown twine with two large slabs of wood that had been sanded till they shone as its front and back cover. On the front piece of wood delicately carved in were three palm trees with so much detail Kagome had to hold it close to her eyes to take them all in.

"Beautiful…" She whispered.

"I thought so." Sango smiled and tucked it back safely into her bag when Kagome handed it to her. They peeked through some of the other shops and Kagome giggled poking Sango.

"What?"

"Think we should get Miroku a fertility statue?" She laughed pointing to a squatty wood carving up on a shelf. Sango elbowed her.

"Don't even joke!"

"Joke about what?" The girls turned around spotting Miroku walking their way.

"Oh nothing," Kagome waved it off absently still giggling, Sango glared at her silently.

"Well are you girls done? I think you've bought out the entire market."

"Yep! And just think this was only the first one we visited, I can't wait to see the others on the island."

Miroku rolled his eyes at Kagome's ever present enthusiasm but smiled. "So can we go now?" He whined.

"Yes you baby, the sun's getting ready to set soon so we should head back to the hotel and maybe change before dinner."

"She means and maybe make plans with her lover boy for dinner." Sango teased making Kagome blush lightly looking away quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She huffed turning on her heel with her bags dangling behind her. "Time's a wasting let's go!" Sango looked up to Miroku who shrugged quizzically, before the two followed after Kagome's quick pace back up to the jeep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you liked it please review and I'll try and start working on the next chapter pronto :D

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine let's just say I wouldn't be here right now…


	10. Chapter 10 That's so Hollywood!

A/N: Aloha everyone! Let's get right into it! Thank you's : Hearii-sama: hehe that's all you need to say! Thanks for the review it was honest and just enough hehe. Alchemistgrl09: (cool user name btw) haha did you just mock a ditzy review? Because that's amazing :p I'm glad you're liking it and while the guys are a bit dense at times I like how they're not idiots too haha especially since surfers boys can be quite often, at least the ones I dated haha. Thanks for the kind review! Jaspyn: hehe updates super fast! You're always so perky I love it! Thanks. Inuyashalovebug: Thank ya' :) Hanako Horigome: haha that was a very demanding review, but ok since you ordered me too ;p sourapple10000: thank you! Hope you like this next ch just as much! Siennakumquat: Awww...that was really nice! blush Here's hoping this chapter is just as good! Animerev: hehe thank you! Inuyasha05: Hmm well you'll just have to stick around to see if you're theory is true because I'm not telling :p But thanks so much for both of your kind reviews! Thats awesome :) Gabriella100: extreme blush haha I actually have a really hard time on those erm -cough- scenes, don't ask me why I'm certainly not a shy person haha. But thanks! I'm glad you liked it because I was pretty nervous about posting it ehehe so yea...thanks! haha. I'll go now.

WOW! I am at 80 reviews and just posting my tenth chapter so I really can't thank everyone enough! You're all being such great readers, it means the world to me :D Ok well I hope you enjoy this next installment we're in the double digits for chapters now eee! and we're getting another longer chapter to celebrate! -yay!- I'll start working on the next as soon as I can time permitting and thank you all for being patient with my updates! Ok enough squeaky gushing for me, Ja! Laurell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he says to the two giant Samoans guys, 'You want to fight about it!' And he actually thinks this was a GOOD decision!" Shippou laughed next to a fuming Kouga. "I mean it was priceless, Kouga stomping to his feet and trying to act all tough in front of this girl."

"She was a VERY hot girl! And she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend!" Kouga interrupted to point out which Shippou ignored.

"But then as if the two couldn't have pounded us into meat as it was, they call over their entire gang which somehow is like every other person at the freaking hotel!"

"I swear there were like twenty of them!" Inuyasha pointed out laughing and taking another sip of his drink to let Shippou continue. Kagome looked back between the three friends giggling with Sango over the dark lighting of the restaurant they had stopped in for dinner that night.

"The best part of it really was at that point Inuyasha was halfway across the terrace and I turn to grab Kouga before his legs get broken, and he had actually stopped to ask for her number first. The wave of destruction left behind with us running and that football team of guys was insane. I know I personally took out at least three chairs and a table dragging this idiot behind me." Shippou jerked a thumb back to the still glaring Kouga from the story they had choose to share.

"Yea and wasn't that the night you twisted your ankle and couldn't surf for a week Inu?"

"That's right! I messed it up jumping that wall to scramble and get our car turned on before they really did kill us." Inuyasha glanced up as if just now remembering this rather important detail.

"You…are…my hero." A gaping Miroku said to Kouga who laughed at his expression, Sango promptly smacked him hard enough to slump him over the table.

Kagome slid the cuff of the light jacket she had over yet another tank top and bikini that was all it had felt like she had worn in five days so far, and checked her watch. "How did it already get so late?" She asked herself honestly wondering.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Shippou said with a wink.

"Kagome's right though, we should start heading back." Sango stood up soon the rest of the table following and picking up their things having already paid almost an hour ago and been talking since. As they walked out Inuyasha reached forward to snag Kagome's hand pulling her back for a moment longer undetected by the others.

"When will I see you again?" He purred in her ear. Kagome giggled shoving him back.

"Whenever you like, you know how to find me."

"Tomorrow then? I want to show you around to some of the more secluded beaches." Kagome arched an eyebrow delicately but her heart had just stopped beating below her smooth exterior.

"What type of girl do you take me for Inuyasha? I'm not sure what you had in mind from seclusion but-" He raised a hand up pushing the tips of his fingers to her lips effectively silencing her.

"For sight seeing Kagome, beaches sight seeing. I didn't have anything else in mind, but it's good to know your thoughts are constantly in the gutter."

"Hey!" She squeaked her cheeks flushing, Inuyasha laughed at their rosy color giving her a chaste peck on the forehead on top of her soft bangs.

"Till then," he whispered winking at her and jogging to his awaiting friends. Kagome waved goodbye to them as the van peeled out and climbed back into her own ride. She sighed happily sitting down and buckling up waiting for the jeep to move.

"Guys?" Miroku and Sango both swiveled around from the front seat giving a bewildered Kagome quite the interested stare.

"So, what was that all about?" Sango said dryly. Kagome's face broke into a worried grin as she waved her hands.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about. Inuyasha just wanted to know if I could hang out tomorrow, its nothing big!" Miroku ironically narrowed his eyes even more than Sango's at her and Kagome squeaked under their scrutiny.

"Drive Miro." Sango commanded, mouthing 'we'll talk later' to the blushing girl in the back seat. Miroku pouted but obeyed turning around and starting up their jeep for the short drive home. There wasn't very many places that required a long drive to on an island so small.

Kagome shuffled her feet in the back seat keeping her head down and letting the wind rip through her pony tail pulling bits of it free. The air outside was chilly running across her and she was thankful she had remembered to grab her jacket pulling it tighter around her small form. She fretted her lip wondering what Sango was going to drill her about, they liked Inuyasha and his friends, so what's the problem? She wondered idly, pausing her depressing thoughts to look up and focus on the thousands of twinkling stars above her.

The sky never looked like this where she had grown up, and Kagome was positive she had never seen the stars so clearly. Usually she could barely make any out under the haze of light pollution, but here they were crystal clear and untainted by the busy hassles of a modern city. Things were quiet on the tiny island in the middle of the sea, and the stars guarded it respectfully every night.

But all too soon Kagome found herself under a roof again, tossing her purse into a corner and opening her balcony door to let in the dark night air.

"So what's going on with you two anyways?" Kagome turned to find Sango lounging in her bed, her brown eyes staring up at her in question.

"I don't know we're…." Kagome stripped off her jacket stalling and trying to word it right. "Friends." She finally settled for, but it still didn't seem correct. Sango raised a silent but judgmental eyebrow.

"No Kagome,_ we're_ friends and I'm pretty sure I've never kissed your forehead."

"You might have!" Kagome said quickly, but from the flat look Sango gave her she knew that wasn't the right response. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I don't want to get on your case Kagome, it's your life and Inuyasha is a nice guy. But we're only here for two weeks, and I don't want to see you get hurt when we have to leave."

"I know…" Kagome plopped down on the bed next to her. "I just want to have some fun for a change. To not worry about the future and how this could affect my 5 year plan or something, and I guess just live in the present for once like everyone else does." Sango nodded kindly next to her.

"I know how you feel girl."

"There's no definition for what Inuyasha and I are doing because we haven't talked about it. Why waste time talking about something that just isn't important, we both know after this we'll probably never see each other again. It's a silent understanding I'd say." It was the best explanation she could string together for both Sango and herself but it still sounded pathetic even to her own ears. Kagome frowned faintly deciding not the think about things like that again this trip if she could help it.

Sango stood up from the bed turning in the doorway of the room. "Just be careful Kagome." She said and then left heading in the direction of her own room. Kagome watched her walk away and let her eyes drift as she listened to the sounds of Miroku getting ready for bed and beyond him the ocean washing up on the shore.

"I'll try." She got up and closed the glass sliding door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open on their own, devoid of the crashing alarm clock she had been used to for as long as she could remember. But life wasn't like that here, and she was awoken by the sounds of the ocean just beyond her window and the sunlight caressing her face. Smiling she stretched waking up slowly and rolling through her comforter.

"Yes?" She asked when a soft knock came on her door.

"It's me." Sango called through the door.

"Come in." Kagome yawned pulling the covers up higher. Sango opened the door easing through the crack and closed it quietly again walking over to lay down on the bed with her friend. Kagome cracked an eye at her. "You're up early." She smiled playfully but Sango just gave a groggy sigh and crawled under the covers with her. "I guess not after all." Kagome laughed at her lazy friend. For all of Sango's determination and competitive attitude, she sure was a sloth in the mornings.

"It's Saturday," she mumbled.

"It's a vacation every day here, what's it matter?"

"Can you believe we've almost been here a week already?" Kagome's heart clenched strangely in her chest.

"Let's not talk about that." She sighed reaching over to run her hands through her hair lightly scratching in a chaste gesture. "So what's on the itinerary for today with you two?"

"Oh that's right, Inuyasha is whisking you away on a romantic island tour." Sango gave her a wicked smirk and Kagome nudged her.

"You shush or I'll push you out of bed." Kagome mumbled cuddling more into her pillows.

"That's ok, Miroku and I do have plans actually and knowing him he's been up since sunrise doing god knows what." Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"You two have_ plans_ huh?" Kagome stretched the word suggestively. Sango huffed getting out of bed.

"Don't EVEN lil miss surfer boyfriend." She said making her way out the door her hips swaying.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome sat up in bed yelling but Sango was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud honk made Kagome almost drop her spoon in her cereal as her eyes flicked up to the open patio doors. She frowned returning to her breakfast before it was interrupted again the honk coming from the street right by her balcony. Abandoning her cereal she stood up to go investigate the strange noise.

Stepping out into the warm morning sunshine she waved happily seeing her friends white van only a few blocks away. They pulled up under her and Inuyasha leaned out the window cupping his hands around his mouth.

"You never told me which condo you're staying in and you didn't answer your phone!"

"Sorry!" She laughed leaning over the railing to shout down at him. Inuyasha said a quick goodbye to his companions jumping out of the van to stand down below her. "Come around back to the stairs!" Kagome yelled and walked over opening the door to meet him when he made his way up.

"Good morning." She chirped happily.

"Morning." Inuyasha smiled walking inside. "Wow, nice place you got going here."

"Yea, it belongs to Miroku's parents. We couldn't have afforded a place on our own like this."

"I feel ya there." Inuyasha said in agreement walking down the hall to peek into the bedrooms.

"Please don't go in my room it's a total mess!" Kagome shouted after him washing her bowl out in the sink and setting it down to finish cleaning later.

"You've seen the state of our van; you wouldn't even want to see what our house looks like." Inuyasha chuckled reappearing. "So are you ready to get going?"

"Yep, let me just grab my things and write Sango a note when I'll be back." Scribbling down a quick reminder Kagome tacked it onto the fridge door with a magnet and picked up her purse sliding into her favorite 'slippers' as they called them there.

Swinging the keys around her finger Kagome stepped outside locking the front door after Inuyasha joined her and headed downstairs to the jeep.

"So where are we going?"

"This amazing beach by a gypsy camp sight."

"What?" Kagome stopped in her tracks not at all expecting to hear that.

"Relax," Inuyasha chuckled. "We're going to stop by a few on the way there too but I'm saving the best for last. It's a really quiet stretch of beach some of the gypsy's camp near. It's not like what you're picturing I'm sure. It's beautiful though, you'll love it, promise." He added on for extra measure reassuring her once again.

"Ok then." Kagome smiled getting inside the jeep she had demanded she be able to use today and stolen from Miroku, turning on the ignition.

The entire drive around the outer highway of Kauai couldn't have taken more than an hour to get around one side of the island completely; it really was a tiny island. They stopped along the way for sight seeing pictures and snacks. And as promised Inuyasha gave her a total tour of the best beaches as they stopped to spend some time at each. The last one of his list of favorites the one he had described to her, Anahola Bay.

He told her to slow down until she found the tiny gravel road she was looking for, it was so obscure she would have flown by it had he not pointed it out. She parked nervously eyeing a few groups of people who were giving her confused looks and stepped out.

"Howzit?" Inuyasha called waving.

"Hey Inu," a few voices to Kagome's surprise called back. The rest of the stray people returned their attentions away from them and Kagome and Inuyasha walked onto the beach unnoticed.

"You weren't kidding," Kagome gasped taking in the sight around her. It truly did look like part of a post card and the beach was almost completely devout of any other people. The shore curved around the small inlet in a series of cliffs and the water was calm and clear as far as she could see. A layer of palm trees rounded the edges of the entire stretch of beach and woods beyond them near the far end that looked lush and tropical. The water sparkled and the sand was baby powder soft beneath her feet.

"Told you…" Inuyasha grinned cockily at her. "Come on," Inuyasha smiled reaching out to grab her hand as they walked farther down to the beach away from the few sparse people that were lounging. Kagome raised her free hand up to shadow her eyes from the sunlight, all she could see around her was paradise and it was like being in heaven. Walking down far enough to the nearing end of the beach as the cove of rocks intersected Inuyasha sat down in the sand with a happy smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your board."

"I can surf anytime; I wanted to hang out with you." Kagome blushed a bit smiling wider and quickly changed the subject.

"Come on!" She giggled tugging his hand to try and get him to stand again. "I want to go in the ocean!"

"You've got legs of your own don't you?" He teased grinning.

"Inuu," She started to plead with puppy dog eyes but instead got a bolder better idea. "Guess I'll just have no reason to take off my shirt and shorts then and you'll never see my cute little bikini." This proved much more effective as with a flurry of sand Inuyasha was knee deep in the ocean and shirtless. Kagome died laughing as he waved his hands for her to join him and splashed around like a kid. She complied though keeping her end of the bargain and wiggled out of her clothes throwing them into the sand to chase after him giggling.

Kagome didn't bother worrying about her hair and dove into the water delighting in the perfect temperature of it rolling across her skin. She opened her eyes and could see everything perfectly the water as clear as the air above it; her eyes were used to the ocean sting after swimming in it daily for the last week almost.

Swimming up on his turned back she pounced on Inuyasha mischievously, giggling and squeaking when he grabbed her and pulled her under with him. When she opened her eyes to look at him she nearly laughed the way his silvery locks were floating around him untamed and glinting reflections off the water. She burst up out of the water gulping in air smiling the entire time.

"I don't think I've ever been to such a beautiful place." Inuyasha nodded with approval and smiled at her before diving back under the water and swimming off. "Where are you going!" Kagome yelled and when he didn't show signs of stopping she huffed and dove in after him.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled starting to get nervous they were so far out. The ground was so far-off below her even in the crisp emerald water she could only see a distant haze. Her heart pounded when she looked back up ahead and didn't see him. "Inuyasha!" She yelled again twisting in the water to stare around her.

She shrieked when he popped up in front of her with a splash. "Yea?" He asked like nothing was wrong.

"You scared me!" She insisted, "We're too far out, lets go back." Reaching out Kagome tugged on his arm to try and get him to move quicker but he didn't budge.

"Not just yet," His eyes gleamed in mischief.

"But…why not?" She insisted her nerves getting the better of her again.

"Just trust me. Come here," He pulled her closer to him hugging her and keeping them both a float. "If you're scared just hang onto me, there isn't a better surfer than me out there." He grinned and twisted around to position her so she was hanging on his back looping her arms around his shoulders.

"Ok…" Kagome finally agreed hesitantly getting a good grip, and she was thankful she had because he torpedoed as soon as he felt her weight on his back. She gasped in delight her former anxieties disappearing as they swam through the water it splashing up around them. She could feel the water below her and the wind across her face and was having the time of her life until he came to an abrupt halt almost flinging her off and dropped his grip on her.

"Inu!" Kagome yelled splashing down in the now far too deep for her comfort level water.

"Trust me Kagome." He laughed swimming just beyond her reach until she felt like she was chasing him to anchor her to safety. So she paused and she stayed silent trusting whatever he had in store for them. Wading her feet through the endless ocean and following him farther a little bit he turned around suddenly and stretched his hand out to her. Kagome took it and gasped in surprise when he pulled her forward and she felt a surface below her.

"My favorite sandbar on the whole island." He explained happily and Kagome looked up at him with a delighted smile.

She jumped into his arms giving him a hug then girlishly giggled swimming around the sand bar like a two year old. Inuyasha chuckled laying back in relaxing in the solitude the middle of the ocean provided.

"How big is this?" Kagome asked splashing around somewhere behind him.

"I dunno, it goes for a while that way," he tilted his head then lay back floating with his back barely brushing the wet sand. Kagome giggled coming next to him to sit down and look around quietly for a few moments, seeming to absorb the scene around her.

"You're so lucky…to be able to come to this wonderful place so often." She sighed resting her chin in her palm her pretty eyelashes low and bits of water clinging to them. Inuyasha cocked his head up eyeing her.

"Hawaii is the closest place to heaven on earth, and some day I'm going to come live here and never go back to the mainland."

"Really?" Kagome looked down at him her eyes curious.

"Yep, got everything I need here. Nice beaches, good waves, good drinks, friends and a hell of a lot of hot chicks." She shoved him playfully.

"But, it's so far from your home, how can you just decide and be sure its right to move?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know…you just know." He smiled at how perplexed she looked and drug her down with him into the shallow water kissing her. Kagome's heart was racing again as he kept intoxicating her with every touch his lips made on her skin and despite being in the cool waters her body felt like it was starting to burn. The waves lapped at them coming over to spill across her body, rising up over her chest to pour off the other side and dip into her stomach.

But Kagome didn't understand it, how someone she barely knew could touch her like a long felt lover and strike feelings in her she didn't know she had in the first place. She kissed him harder to keep the thoughts at bay and wrapped her arms around his neck; thinking didn't bother her again for quite some time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You actually made out in the surf!" Kagome's cheeks blushed as she looked over to her hissing friend. "That's so…so…Hollywood!" Kagome glared at her running a comb through her hair.

"Annnyyyways, so are you coming with us to the party tonight or not?" Sango pressed a finger to her chin squinting like she was thinking really hard.

"Will there be drinking?"

"Yes."

"Will there be guys?"

"Yes." 'Miroku's going though, like you'll be interested in anyone else.' Kagome thought with a smirk.

"Ok I'm in!" Sango clapped happily and Kagome rolled her eyes fluffing her hair back up with some mousse after her shower. The boys whistled when she walked out in a towel and Sango effectively flicked them off following Kagome into her room.

'My bikini covers less than this though…' Kagome thought, she'd never be able to understand how a man's mind worked.

"So where is it going to be at?"

"One of the smaller hotels they said. I think it'll be some big surfer fest," Kagome shrugged smiling and pulled out an outfit from her drawer. She got ready quickly slipping into a cute yet comfortable skirt and halter top, primping her hair in the mirror once more and applying some light lip gloss for a little shimmer. No make up tonight, she loved being tan enough to get away with that!

Walking out Kagome didn't miss Inuyasha's eyes tracing up and down her quickly with a smile of approval, or Miroku doing the same to Sango, but Sango of course missed this completely.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded threading her arm around his and hugging to him as the two couples walked out for a night of fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just to let everyone know all the places that I'm mentioning are real, but I'm mostly writing from memory with some double checking every once in awhile, so hopefully I'm getting all of this right. Oh and if you would like to see any pictures of Anahola Bay feel free to check out this link, it's got some pretty ones.(take out the spaces) www . halekikoo . com / htm / anahola (underscore) bay . htm Website not mine, no affiliation.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine at all, but I do own a cute lil phone strap of him! (12 actually, I love ebay) Please review if you enjoyed this chapter and have a second and see you all next time!


	11. Chapter 11 Care to Dance?

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait again but the good news is I'm back and the inspiration is flowing :D Ok just as a warning because I never want to offend anyone or not make my content known this chapter has a lot of provocative dancing in it, and the next will probably have some light sexual situations. It's barely at lime level (no clothes come off yet still sorry :p) but I just want everyone to be aware there are some heated moments. And I'll always try and warn you for these; especially if they're going to get any more descriptive than this (it's really not that bad though).

So anyways! Let's get this started! Inuyasha05: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I'm really glad you like my story and hope I continue to keep your interest! Inuyashalovebug: hehe cute name, thanks! Hearii-sama: Simple and sweet, I like it:) Hanako Horigome: Thanks again hope you like this new chapter too! Alchemistgrl09: haha oh no I didn't mean you faked it! Just the beginning of your last review had me laughing. Thanks again for your new one! Animerev: thanks a bunch! Sume-1-to-Luv: hehe hope you like the update :) exyvixen: I know only a week left so I better hurry this up :D hehe thanks for the review! Jaspyn: haha I love how your review is like one very excited rant. That's adorable, very glad you liked it! Fireofthemoon: Thanks so much for your review! Even if it's only one I love knowing that you've enjoyed all my other chapters too, I really appreciate it. Hope you continue to like all the future chapters too! Tanya: Haha I'm very glad you're liking the story don't worry I won't be stopping any time soon. And to answer your question I'm sorry usually I post a note somewhere in an A/N of my stories about the demon features, but in this one I might have forgot! I really apologize for that if I haven't listed it anywhere. But just to clarify just like with my other story Welcome to the Age of UnInnocence all the normal coloring applies (silver hair, gold eyes etc.) but there's no demon features (no cute ears :(, claws, fangs, tails, etc) Because writing Inu without that pretty silver hair just seems wrong, but in an AU fic like this I didn't want the whole story to be about demon natures and the like. Anyways! Hope that answers any confusion on this issue, sorry for such a long A/N.

Oh and by the way my inspirational music to write this chapter to was basically the entire new Daft Punk CD Human after all (which I own nothing of) mostly track 4 Steam Machine. And I REALLY suggest if you have it or can, putting this song on while reading it. It's just the best party song ever :D And if you've never heard of daft punk that's just weird :p hehe. Ok enough of me, on to the chapter. Ja!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When their jeep pulled up Kagome looked up at the hotel in shock her jaw nearly dropping. Inuyasha had said and quote "a small party my friend's having". What they were greeted with could never be described as 'small'. "This is the place?" She squeaked.

The hotel pool grounds were far more luxurious looking than hers, the hotel looming nearby even bigger. A huge pool and two Jacuzzi's were surrounded by the most extravagant patio furniture she had ever seen including several beds with sheer canopy's draped over them barely revealing the outline of figures inside. The entire place was covered in writhing bodies, and loud techno dance music she couldn't even describe had blanketed the place sending its inhabitants into frenzy on each other.

"Ok…so maybe my friend's dad owns this hotel…and it's not that small." Inuyasha finally confessed to Kagome's gasping expression.

Kagome looked back at her own friend's to see Sango's wide eyes very similar to her own, and Miroku saying a prayer of what she guessed was thanks.

"Come on," Inuyasha latched onto her hand and she was flung into the sea of people barely able to hang onto him as they weaved through the crowd. She stopped apologizing to bumping into people by the fourth time when she realized no one cared. Looking ahead she could barely make out the form of Kouga so entangled in a Hawaiian girl he was dancing with there was a thin seam where one ended and the other started. Inuyasha yelled something in his ear Kagome couldn't hear over the music and Kouga waved at her. Blinking she gave a shy wave in return and Kouga laughed and yelled something back at Inuyasha.

"What did he say?" Kagome leaned up to shout when the two laughing friends had separated.

"That you looked scared shitless and I needed to get a few drinks in you!" She blushed to the tips of her hair indignantly but didn't have time to tell him how wrong he was.

Inuyasha latched onto her again and they zigzagged to the bar. Pushing past the people surrounding it and between two girl's heels dancing on top of it Inuyasha leaned over the countertop to say something to a bartender Kagome realized he knew. The two laughed about something and the bartender's intense gaze rested on her. He had choppy short bangs that were sticking to his forehead from the heat and a long braid that swung behind him when he spun to grab a bottle from its holster.

"My buddy Ban." Inuyasha said to her and she nodded not going to try and talk if not necessary. Looking around Kagome confirmed Sango hadn't been dragged under as she spotted her two friends also ordering drinks at the bar.

"God I LOVE open bars." Miroku shouted taking a long sip of a dark colored liquid in a plastic cup. She was going to try and say something to him when a large curving cup was placed in front of her. Hesitantly she took it by the stem from Inuyasha, staring at its umbrella and a delicately cut orange slice that had been impaled on its edge.

"You drink it." Inuyasha elaborated from her blank stare.

"But what is it?" She yelled back.

"Good!" He replied with a smirk. Sango joined their tightly packed circle with a similar looking pink cup in her hand and Kagome decided it was probably safe enough then. She took a small experimental sip on the straw and paused to savor the fruity taste on her tongue. It only had a little bit of a bite confirming there was alcohol hidden in delicious fruit juices that burned down her throat. She smiled and took another longer drink and Inuyasha grinned wickedly.

"This is amazing!" Sango yelled over the music, waving off a girl trying to get her to join them on top of the bar.

Kagome nursed her drink taking a longer look through the people at how big this place was. Around the bar groups of friends were laughing and standing in small circles much like their own with people wandering back over to the counter and ordering more of the free drinks. The pool and both Jacuzzi's were packed with girls sitting on guys laps laughing and a chicken fight going in on the deep end of the pool. A large splash and a squeal accompanied a girl being thrown in nearby; she popped back up a pair of obviously fake boobs bouncing and shouted something to the guy that had tossed her.

All around them people were grinding and swaying, pressed tightly together and many kissing. Kagome's eyes widened at two girls licking each other while their guy friends cheered. Miroku had apparently discovered the same pair and was quickly weaving towards them yelling something about his 'services being needed'. Sango rolled her eyes and finished off her drink forgoing the straw and gulping it down, she wandered back towards the bar.

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha said in her ear his breath tickling.

"This is crazy!" She didn't even know how else to describe it and Kagome quickly looked away blushing madly at what she saw happening inside one of the curtained beds when someone had entered it parting the sheer layer momentarily. 'That was defiantly more than a couple.' Kagome realized with a gulp. She was in so far over her head. 'Just act cool,' she reassured herself. 'No one knows you here or that you've never been anywhere like this before. Relax, have fun.' And she took her first step by finishing off her drink. It burned and cooled her the entire way down.

She handed the empty cup back to Inuyasha, and Sango cheered for her having reappeared again beside her. Inuyasha disappeared into the crowd around the bar to get round two and Sango touched Kagome's shoulder taking the time to talk to her.

"You ok?" She yelled giving her a concerned look over her cinnamon eye shadow.

Kagome laughed. "Yea, just a little in shock, but I'm getting used to it!"

"Good! You've got a hot guy, go all out!" She laughed and Kagome giggled nodding. Sango was right, this just like every day here was a once in a lifetime opportunity, she wouldn't waste it worrying a second longer. When Inuyasha returned with another magically full cup she eagerly jumped on him in a hug and gave his neck a quick kiss taking the drink out of his hand. Inuyasha involuntarily shuddered from how soft her lips had just felt against his heated skin and smiled as Kagome quickly killed her second drink. He made a mental note to pace her tonight.

The three friends talked while new comers kept approaching Inuyasha patting him on the back and giving hand shakes. He introduced countless people Kagome smiled and waved to but forgot their names almost instantly after, there were just too many to keep up!

"A lot of them are other surfers, local ones and sponsored ones." She nodded while swallowing another gulp of her third drink. A feeling of lightness had been growing over the last couple of minutes and things felt a little fuzzy and slower than usual; but it was a warm welcoming sensation. Everything had somehow gotten more fun, and she giggled madly at every comment Sango was making to her.

"Come on!" Sango laughed tugging on Kagome's arm out to the thicker crowd of dancing bodies. Kagome followed looking back and bringing one finger towards her in a 'come here' motion to a smirking Inuyasha. When she turned back to Sango they were surrounded on all sides of moving walls of people. Sango raised her arms up in her hair and swayed her long legs, swinging her hips and the hem of her short skirt in slow motions as she did so. Kagome feeling so much looser than when she first arrived wrapped a carefree arm around her best friend's petite waist moving with her rolling her stomach lightly, her hair bouncing over her shoulders and dangling off her arched back.

Inuyasha watched the two with a raised eyebrow. 'Damn…' was the only thought circling as he lightly bit one lip in anticipation, tonight was going to be fucking fun of that he was sure. He waved to Miroku who had reappeared once the girls stopped touching each other and Miroku wandered over to join him.

"Hey Inu what's u…" His words died as he followed Inuyasha's intense gaze to see Sango and Kagome lasciviously grinding in ways that looked so good they shouldn't have been legal. "Holy crap how much did they drink?" He asked licking his lips idly. Sango eyes were closed as her chest arched up and rolled down to her hips lightly against Kagome's own, Miroku was practically panting.

"I didn't think THAT much, but I'm not objecting!" Inuyasha yelled grinning. "Should we join them?" He asked with a deadly smirk.

"I hate to stop it, but god yes."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open hazily when she felt a strong pair of hands on her hips and looked over her shoulder to find the comfort of silver and gold. She melted back against Inuyasha her hand around Sango traveling up to coil around his neck instead. She inhaled sharply and pushed her hips back harder against his not hearing the small moan Inuyasha had just let slip out.

Sango stared a bit sadly when her dancing partner left her but a tug on her hand turned her attention behind her. "Care to dance?" Miroku's dark blue eyes danced mischievously and the tip of his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, god did he always look this sexy?

Sango smiled. "Sure." She mouthed and pressed her body against his, Miroku's eyes and smile both widened at the bold gesture. Sango had always been a bit of a tease but this had certainly never happened. 'I'm tired of nothing but sexual tension and awkward silences.' Sango thought heatedly. The alcohol flowing through her casting any inhibitions back to the mainland, tonight was a time for action.

It took everything in his power to keep his hands pinned to her lower back and travel no lower especially the way Sango was rubbing herself against him. Wearing only a tiny tank over her thin bikini he could feel every bit of her chest against his and he struggled to think cold, cold thoughts.

The music sped up faster above them and Kagome quickened the circles she was tracing her hips in. Something about the sporadic intense beat; it had managed to squirm inside her thumping in her chest and pumping through her veins. She swung her head lightly rolling her body and shoulders. Her chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm and Inuyasha kissed her neck nipping at it hard to try and stop him from ripping her top off her right there. She felt possessed by the place and people grinding around them, the atmosphere intoxicating. Her skirt ruffled around her thighs and her hair swayed every follicle standing on edge from the electricity in the air.

Inuyasha spun her to face him so fast it made her more than a little dizzy. Effortlessly he dipped her slightly and Kagome arched her back up higher to meet him. Inuyasha's lips connected lightly with the center of her chest trailing up to her exposed neck leaving kisses and bites along the path. The blood was rushing to her head and the haze strengthening. Time was lapsing but none of it mattered because she had one of Inuyasha's legs pressing between her own and his fiery tongue licking her. Kagome's eyes rocked closed before fluttering open again to meet his stare.

"I didn't know you were dancer." He said their faces so close they could barely be see one another.

"I'm not." She panted slightly her breath seemingly had escaped her. He smiled playfully, his eyes dancing and reflecting every light around them. Leaning in he kissed her passionately, it wasn't overly rough but couldn't have been described as tender. His soft lips covering her completely in ways that made her head swim and the floor give out. Kagome sank in deeper to his embrace wilting under his powerful touch but drinking it in.

Pulling back she gained a breath trying to clear her thoughts and found herself staring into those gold eyes again. Panting for a moment she reached up lacing her arms around his neck and connected her lips to his, stroking them softly with her own and tracing her tongue lightly along their edges. The ground was titling every time she closed her eyes and Kagome became aware of just how hot she was when they pulled apart for air. Her skin was searing and moist, pieces of her bangs sticking to her forehead and she was breathing heavily for several reasons.

Kagome reached up pressing her body and chest tightly against Inuyasha to say in his ear. "Let's take a break and get another drink." He sucked a breath in through his clenched teeth not wanting to leave when things were heating up so well but knowing he probably did need a drink to calm himself down before he did something rash. He nodded and circled a hand around her waist pulling her close to him. Kagome turned to yell to Sango but promptly shut her mouth at seeing her two best friends grinding passionately inches from each other's lips.

Sango while a more experienced drinker was feeling freer than she had since the first time she met Miroku. She held herself tightly to him, thrusting her hips against his hands which were holding her so tightly she could feel his blunt nails scraping along her skin. The atmosphere around them was sizzling and practically cracking from the tension. She went from keeping her eyes locked onto his intense gaze to closing them and feeling his body responding to hers like she had always wanted. Sango was surrendering to his pace and so much more as she traced her hands up his toned torso, taut muscles flexing under her finger tips. She was in heaven and quickly being overcome completely by the emotions and excitement swelling in her.

Miroku's eyes couldn't believe the sight before him, of the best friend he had given up wanting with lust in her eyes and looking only at him. She was beyond words gorgeous and her tantric movements were sending him into frenzy. The way her chest rose and fell against him with every heavy breath and her tiny skirt fluttered just below the curves he wanted to rub. Looking down at her face Miroku stared at her lips, full and shining with moisture from licking with that perfect tongue. They looked completely kissable…lick able…suck able. When she opened her eyes again he stared hard at her and bent down towards her slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull back if she didn't want this. The air around them snapped with electricity and he at last seized Sango's lips in a passionate kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooh what a stopping place hehe. My next update should be soon though no worries! Oh and I don't condone underage drinking everyone, be good! No getting in trouble out there young readers. I'm sure you guys have some opinions on this chapter so drop me a review if you like and let me know, I love hearing feed back from readers! Thanks again everyone!

Disclaimer: I shall never own Inuyasha, if I did there would be a hell of a lot more to the anime than the 'final' episode they did pout (what? Bitter? Me?...nooo…. -.-)


	12. Chapter 12 A Night Forgotten

A/N: Hey again everyone! I got some really great reviews and broke 100! So in celebration I got this chapter done quick and thought I'd post it up now for all my sweet reviews! So I think this is the quickest back to back update I've ever done O.o haha Don't expect it all the time but for now lets be thankful my muse is talking to me again :) Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Inukagchick11: Hey…haven't I thanked you on another story before? Jk! Thanks for checking out my other stories too! That's awesome, and I'm glad you're liking this one as well! They are really different, that way I can go back and forth between them and not get too tired hehe. Thanks so much for the reviews:D sweetgrilcc: thanks! Kawaii-Cherry Wolf: hehe looove the review :) thanks. Animerev: Thanks hehe glad you liked it! MejunTenshi: aww thanks very much for your feedback! Hope you like the next one just as much :D Jaspyn: So many questions! Lucky for you it wasn't a long wait huh ;) And thanks a bunch that was a really sweet thing to say blush and just because you said please here's the update hehe! Thanks again for your constant reviews! Fluffyluver666: hehe thank you for both of your reviews, I'm so glad to have another fan! Glad you're liking it :) heavens lil cherry: Thanks for being my 100th review! Hehe and I hope you like the newest chapter just as much!

**Warning!** This chapter has a little bit of a lime scene, it's nothing graphic or very descriptive but use your own judgement as always. I always try and be very upfront about any sexual situations even if they're not much because I know there are a lot of young readers on ff.

And thanks as always to all my reviewers and readers alike, I really appreciate your support. Till the next update! Laurell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something had been throbbing through Sango since their hips first made contact and had been intensifying ever since. Their bodies moved against each other, foreshadowing what was to come. Yet their lips had played the best dance of all narrowly avoiding any contact time after time. So once they finally did after two years of their careful game, the kiss shot through her more powerful than she ever expected. Her knees weakened but managed to hold their ground as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt drawing him even closer. Miroku's fierceness took over as all thought was replaced by his craving for her. The first tantalizing piece of her he tasted doing nothing to satisfy him by this point.

Sango kissed him until she gasped and the world was spinning too fast under her and pulled back finally, her chest heaving. Miroku's dark eyes mirrored every sinful thought that was circulating through her and her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it even over the deafening music.

"Sango…" he whispered with so much left to say but having no idea how to speak suddenly. She kissed him again before he had the chance; before he did say something and she realized what she was doing was insane. She didn't care anymore, she wanted him, she had for a long time and she knew if she gave it a second more of thought she might reconsider and that just wasn't an option.

"About fucking time!" Kagome happily cheered them on from her position at the bar and Inuyasha chuckled. "You have no idea how long those two have had a thing for each other!" She yelled to him laughing and eagerly sucking down another cold drink. She couldn't even taste the sting of alcohol anymore, and she didn't know if the drinks were getting weaker or she had just stopped noticing. It didn't matter as long as she kept the buzz she was feeling and thoroughly enjoying.

Inuyasha watched her with a strange mix of amusement and hunger. He didn't know what he wanted to do with this weird and wonderful girl more, lay with her on beaches laughing or be ravishing her senseless back at their place. He settled for a compromise when he got a very naughty idea from a gathering of people now taking up half of the bar.

"Hey Kagome…" he whispered so close to her ear that his lips brushed it, a chill went down her spine to reverberate in her hips and make her tremble for a second. "Want to do a body shot?"

Next thing she knew Kagome's back was pressed against a cold and wet bar her skin prickling with goose bumps from the sudden change. The crowd around them cheered widely and a female bartender behind her motioned for her to take her shirt off leaving her in her bikini top and skirt. She looked at Inuyasha in question who shrugged with a smirk obviously not actually expecting her to. At seeing this of course she sat up at the bar and tugged off her tank top cheering with everyone and spinning it above her head before she let it fly off to be caught by someone else.

Things were being laid out beside her and a lime wedge was quickly shoved in her mouth, a good thing too or she would have screamed from the sudden feeling of Inuyasha's scorching hot tongue rolling up her cold stomach to right between her breasts. With only an internal yip of surprise they shook the salt onto her moist skin where it stuck easily and Inuyasha was right back there again seconds later.

Kagome felt like she would melt right off the bar the next time he licked her and she knew it was coming. Inuyasha's senses were overwhelmed from the mixed harsh taste of the salt and Kagome's sweet soft skin. He damn near moaned from the feel of those taunt muscles in her stomach all the way up to her soft shallow cleavage. An easy distraction to give himself a mental cold shower, he grabbed the tequila shot and quickly knocked it back as the fire slid down his throat. The sting associated with it immediately bent him over grabbing for the lime wedge between her parted lips, and they shared a brief tangy kiss while Inuyasha got his much needed chaser.

He sat buck up wiping his mouth satisfied and the people around them screamed and hollered with the next young girl ready be hoisted up and take Kagome's place. Sitting up Kagome swiveled her legs around hoping off into Inuyasha's waiting arms, a piece of clothing less and much stickier. She felt a lot dizzier even though she hadn't been the one to take the shot. The people dancing had somehow grown in numbers leaving there barely any room between the groups of clashing couples. Kagome searched for Miroku and Sango but could see no sign of them.

-----

Sango moaned when she was pushed against the cold hotel wall and was trapped between Miroku's palms on either side of her shoulders. His strong arms lead up to that wicked smirk she caught a glimpse of right before he descended on her again and she was back going between a mix of dominating and submitting to the ways he was playing her body. His hands roamed as they pleased with no punch lines or slaps and just the freedom to do so was sending chills up Miroku. She was his for the taking and his to please, and this fact was causing quite a strain in his suddenly way too tight baggy jeans. Every whimper and moan she let out sent his pulse racing as he eagerly licked her jaw line tracing a path down her neck and bit lightly.

Sango was arching her hips so hard digging into his, that the top of her back was the only thing left on the wall. Her skirt was crumpled up around her thighs and she blushed deeply realizing this really wasn't the place to start this. When Miroku's head dip further from her neck she had to pull away and stop him. He looked up with confusion and a hint of alarm but she quickly spoke reassuring him.

"We need to get out of here." Miroku gulped and managed a quick nod his hoop earrings jingling he was so eager to agree. Grabbing her hand he pulled her through the crowd to find Kagome and let her know.

'Wait! Shit Kagome, what am I going to do with her? Oh please god think of something to save my ass.' Miroku was actually praying when he found Kagome much easier than he expected. Albeit it wasn't too hard to spot the girl spinning her shirt over her head on the bar and screaming. 'Crap!' Rushing forward he was relieved to see it was only Inuyasha licking his best friend, but he still wasn't too keen on this situation.

"Oh my god!" Sango gasped from behind his shoulder. "I'm going to kill her!"

"I don't think you'll have much room to talk the way you two have been tonight…" A cocky voice said in a joking manner. Sango spun around to find Kouga and gave him a firm glare blushing.

"Hey, I'm in no position to judge." Kouga laughed holding up his hands.

"Yea he's a man whore, don't worry about it." Shippou grinned appeared over Kouga's shoulder and waved to the two. Pushing through the crowds they made it to where Inuyasha was helping a slightly staggering Kagome away from the bar.

"Hey where the hell did you two disappear?" Inuyasha asked seeing his two friends walk up. Shippou shrugged staying ambiguous while Kouga pretended to think about something difficult.

"Let's see…" He drug his voice out before digging in his jean pocket to pull out a very tiny pink thong. "Getting this sexy little souvenir and the vixen who was wearing it." He bragged. Shippou and Inuyasha rolled their eyes obviously used to it.

"Told ya." Shippou reassured Sango who had finally stopped blushing.

"Oh that's just not right..." Kagome muttered staring at Kouga who shrugged.

"Listen Kagome we're gonna head back now, we um…" Miroku stopped and gave a desperate plea to the guys around him.

"Hey Kagome! Why don't you come over and stay at our place tonight since these two are bailing early on us?" Inuyasha offered earning a wide eyed stare from Sango and Miroku.

'That wasn't what I had in mind!' Miroku thought nearly choking…although it was a solution to his…problem.

"Sure!" Kagome clapped happily a little too naïve for her own good. "That sounds like fun!" Shippou slammed his forehead into his palm but no one heard it over the music.

"Hey are you cool to drive?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku to ask.

"Yea, I only had one drink way before we started dancing and we're right around the corner. Who's driving you guys home though?" He questioned giving both Inuyasha and Kagome nervous looks. He wasn't going to put Kagome in danger even for a shot with Sango and a night alone.

"I'm driving, I was the unlucky winner of DD tonight no worries." Shippou spoke up and Miroku nodded reassured.

"Ok we'll see you guys tomorrow then, let's do breakfast."

"Or lunch depending on when you get up." Kouga winked and Inuyasha laughed, thankfully for Kouga's sake Sango was too busy saying goodbye to Kagome for her to notice.

"Sango," Kagome whispered hugging her best friend tightly. "Go for it, Miroku is a great guy for you…" Sango pulled back smiling brightly from her other best friend's approval and nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning. Don't do anything too….well you know." She blushed laughing and Kagome agreed.

"I won't be too bad, but for you I suggest it!" Sango blushed wickedly again down to her toes and smacked Kagome's arm playfully. Kagome smiled seeing her friends leave together walking hand in hand.

"What are you so giggly about you're not the one going home to an empty house." Kouga blurted out causing Kagome's eyes to widen and her to promptly choke on her drink. Inuyasha smacked him on the back of his head forcibly glaring at him.

"We just might be one person less tonight if you keep it up dumb ass." He growled. Shippou rolled his eyes ignoring his bickering friends and talked to Kagome instead walking with her over to get another drink and water for himself.

"Are you having fun?" Shippou yelled but Kagome was cut off before she could answer with Kouga throwing an arm around her shoulder and Inuyasha promptly shoving him off her as they all leaned over the bar.

"If she isn't now she's about to be! Let's do one more round of shooters then call it a night." Kouga yelled. Inuyasha checked his watch realizing it was already almost two and Kagome probably should have been cut off a drink ago.

"Yea that sounds good!" Kagome cheered and Shippou laughed rolling his eyes. Kouga ordered shots of rum for the three of them and they all rose up their glasses, in Shippou's case just water and Kagome suggested a toast.

"To friendships, new and old." She smiled and the group all laughed tapping their glasses together then knocking them back. Inuyasha slammed the empty shot on the table first; Kouga hissed lightly doing the same, while Kagome doubled over coughing hard from the sharp strong alcohol. Once she finally stopped coughing she shivered dramatically and pulled a disgusted face, the guys chuckled at her fit of a reaction.

"Yea, I think you're done for the night hun." Inuyasha laughed wrapping his arm around her waist to support her wavering form.

"I'm good, I'm good." She waved him off laughing despite she really wasn't, but Kagome didn't know that. With so many people around how can you tell if you're starting to see double a bit. Giving up on supporting her like that through the even thicker crowd of dancing people Inuyasha quickly hoisted Kagome up into his arms. She yelped when her feet were swung out under her and she found herself hoisted up in the air. Blinking and taking a few seconds to realize what just happened she cheered throwing her arms around Inuyasha's neck and cuddling into his shoulder.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes chuckling while Kagome waved to Kouga and Shippou weaving through the crowd behind them. Shippou waved back laughing.

"Lucky bastard…" Kouga swore. They all found the van piling in with Shippou hopping behind the wheel trying to get everyone else to actually stay seated. Kagome had now attached herself to Inuyasha and was happily sitting his lap kissing his neck, Kouga was rolling his eyes next to them pouting he hadn't brought his hook up with him to compete and Inuyasha was beaming with a cocky grin.

"Inu…" Kagome whispered slumping on his shoulder the affects of that last shot seemingly had done her in. "What are we?" Inuyasha tensed under her rubbing her back absently and thinking his response out carefully in his own tipsiness.

"We're having a good time together Kagome." He finally went with. She didn't say anything else on the subject thankfully.

"I hope Miroku and Sango are having a good time too."

"Oh I'm quite sure they are…" He chuckled.

Kagome giggled. "Yea…it'll be weird for me now, but I'm happy for them. And I've got you anyways!" She hugged onto his neck tighter giving him a firm kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha laughed rubbing his hand through her hair and scratching lightly. "Oohh…that feels nice." Kagome moaned lightly falling back to her usual resting place on his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked at a still sulking Kouga at the little noises she was making wiggling around on his lap quite pleasantly. Shippou shook his head glancing back in the rear view mirror every so often and sped up to get back home before another fight broke out between his two over competitive friends.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome eyes fluttered open slowly trying to focus when she felt herself being adjusted in Inuyasha's arms. Blinking with a yawn she turned her head still resting on Inuyasha's shoulder to see a tilted little beach house coming into view. "Your house is cute!" She giggled and nuzzled him, but then decided to close her eyes again because she was starting to feel a little bit woozy from all the moving.

Shippou unlocked the door and the three friends said their good nights disappearing into their own rooms. Inuyasha kicked his door closed carefully setting Kagome down in his unmade bed. Her eyes were closed and she had drifted in and out of sleep the entire way home, for the best though he didn't want her feeling sick. He took off her slippers pulling the sheet over her and tucking it in. Taking a minute to look at how peaceful her face was when she slept he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead whispering goodnight.

"Inu…?" She whispered confused.

"Hey…sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep and get some rest. I'm going to go sleep on the couch so I'll be right in the living room if you need anything okay?"

"Inuyasha…sleep with me." His eyes widened suddenly and he not so discreetly choked. "Not like that!" She giggled sleepily and snuggled her cheek into his pillow. "I mean stay with me…here. The bed's big enough, please." She pouted her bottom lip making her eyes big and he couldn't resist.

"Okay…" He grinned feeling a little shy himself for the first time in quite awhile. "But don't try anything funny." He warned for her own sake and not his. She laughed holding up two of her fingers probably incorrectly and said "Scouts honor." Inuyasha smiled climbing in bed with her and trying to scoot towards the edge more but Kagome didn't let that happen when she rolled over on her side throwing her arm over him and cuddling against him. She sighed happily and he raised his arm up to circle around her back rubbing it lightly.

Kagome fell asleep again quickly which Inuyasha realized was probably a good thing. He sighed looking up at the ceiling and rested his cheek on the top of her head on her soft hair. Inuyasha stayed awake for awhile listening to her soft breathing and how comforting it felt right beside him until he too drifted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple busted inside the door still feverously kissing while ripping off what was left of each others clothes and leaving a trail back to Miroku's bedroom. Kicking off her last sandal Sango was determined not to hesitate or think about this.

"Sango, shouldn't we talk ab-" Miroku only got half the question out before she shoved him back on the bed and stripped off her tank top leaving only her bikini top and skirt on.

"No talking." She whispered crawling up the bed to hover on top of him, and Miroku wasn't about to argue with that. 'I can regret this in the morning, right now I want this.' An evil part of Sango's mind thought, she quickly pushed it away though and relied on the buzz from her drinks to do her talking.

She leaned over him kissing him passionately and Miroku ran his hands up her back to tangle into her hair and drag her down to lay on top of him, hugging her small form to him fiercely.

She kissed him until she felt like she was drowning, her senses overwhelmed. His lips were soft and his tongue warm and wet when it flicked against her top lip. Sango gasped, and her breath caught. His hands slid slowly from her hair back down to settle on her hips and her heart felt like it had just broken a rib. A hot ache was continuing to swell as he moved one hand down to trace circles lightly on her thigh and a shiver went up her spine.

In a deviant move she shifted her weight sitting up to straddle his waist. Miroku looked up at her darkly over his furrowed eyebrows and messy bangs hanging in his eyes. His ponytail had come partly loose and his chest was rising and falling so hard it was causing Sango to sway a bit from where she sat. She smiled forebodingly and clenched her thighs tightly. Miroku lost the ability to use his lungs.

And then she was on her back, flipped and dangerously pinned under him with his teeth scraping against the heated skin on her neck and licking the sensitive outer rim of her ear in a quick motion. Sango gasped and arched her hips up off the bed to grind into his and he rocked slowly against her. She twisted her face into the pillow her fingers clenched in the comforter when Miroku started to work his way down. Tormenting her with the slow circles his tongue his tracing down between her breasts and into her dipping into her flat stomach. He tickled where the bottom of her ribs stuck up only a little kissing them lightly before lavishing the tight curves that led to her tiny waist then flared again into her beautiful hips with affection. She blushed harshly when their eyes met and he gave her a cocky grin dragging his teeth down until they met the waist line of her skirt. He arched one eyebrow delicately his eyes twinkling with mischief and Sango just barely rose her hips up. It was the only sign he needed.

With a firm tug he lowered her skirt over her well developed hips and slid them off her legs just as fast. The cold air hit her warm exposed thighs and Sango trembled. Miroku sat up content to just stare at how beautiful she looked laying before him in only her bikini. Her arms tossed above her head resting on the pillow, her eyes wide and excited with a dark curious spark to them below those gorgeous lashes and cinnamon shadow. Her figure was completely exposed leaving little to the imagination and Miroku licked his lips. Then he was an inch away from her face his breath tickling her cheek whispering. "You have no idea how long I've loved you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rolled over sleepily trying to pull her covers up tighter and took a deep breath. She winced when she opened her eyes, from the harsh light that had filled her bedroom; she sat up hazily and ran a hand through her messy hair. It was only then that she realized not only was she not in her bedroom, she wasn't in her hotel room either and had a moment of pure panic. She was thankful to at least see she was still dressed and rubbed her palms into her eyes trying to focus but her head was pounding relentlessly.

Throwing herself back down in bed from the pain her head was causing her. She shrieked in terror when the blanket grunted and scrambled to get away from what she had landed on. With a yelp and a thud she toppled backwards off the bed rather ungraceful like.

"Ow…" Kagome mumbled sitting up on the rather hard floor.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's head poked over the side of the bed above her giving her a confused stare. "What are you doing on the floor…?" Looking up she blushed to the very tips to her hair.

"Um…more to the point…what was I doing in your bed..?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: tehe…Oh and never ever drink and drive guys, it's the dumbest decision you could ever make. Ja till next time!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.


	13. Chapter 13 A Morning to Remember

A/N: Ok we've got a lot to do people so lets get right to it! Kieso: haha thanks for the short and sweet review, it made me chuckle. Fluffyluver666: Ack I hope not! That's not what I'm planning at least haha. Thanks for liking the story though :D naughty teenagers indeed! But what other way is there to be? Gabriella100: aww thanks! And yea seriously, there is NOT enough romance in the series, a bit more in the manga. We can always hope though huh? Jaspyn: haha why are you apologizing? You review me so often hehe. Congrats on getting a job btw! I'll keep updating if you'll keep reading! (and today you'll be busy because I know you read all 3 of my stories hehehe) Thanks as always for your reviews! Animerev: I've gotta say I've never had somewhat want to give me feedback so bad they went to the trouble of messaging me hehe. And I'm not sure when this story will end exactly, I don't see it being longer than 20 chapters though, but hey you never know right? Stick with me and we'll figure it out :D heavenslilcherry: haha never had a smut request yelled at me either, you rock. Haha I don't know about a lemon though, and if I do it certainly won't be posted here (doesn't care to get her account shut down) we'll see how it goes though…hehe. Thanks! Inuyasha05: Thank you! Hope you like this one just as much! Ryoko Ao Midori: Thanks :) ominous-cloud: aww thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking it! I have others too (hint hint) haha ;p KittyMay: Aww I've done that so many times where I just read the entire story at once, this one isn't that short too so I'm really flattered you liked it so much! I'll try and update quick for you and not keep you waiting! Inukagchick11: You and I both are a sucker for drunk people (it was soo fun to write!) And good question! It won't just be a fling but I can't tell you anymore than that…you'll just have to wait and find out :D Thanks for your review! Kawaii-CherryWolf: haha it's so true, I have no life thanks to Inuyasha :D I'm glad I amuse the both of us haha. Kagome9876: excellent use of the yay's in a review haha. I think this is the happiest review I got recently :D Thanks! Candybabe113: well now you won't have to wait long! Hehe thank you :) hanyouchick1: Hey a new reader! Well I can't tell you how it's going to end but…it's pretty obvious I'm a I/K lover and a total sucker for a happy ending hehe. Thanks for reading. MejunTenshi: (is the tenshi in your name because it means angel? I don't know what Mejun is though hmm) Let's hope this is interesting! Haha thanks for the review :D

Oh my god people! Do you see how long that thank you paragraph is? It's because YOU ALL ROCK! Seriously though, thanks :) Enjoy the update, it's a bit shorter than usual but I liked where it stopped. See ya next chapter! Ja! Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha scrutinized Kagome from where he was flopped on top of his comforters his head partially hanging off the side of the mattress. His first instinct was to be terse, tell her nothing happened last night and flop over to go back to sleep. But seeing how flustered she looked he determined this probably wasn't the best course of action as there were several blunt objects near her.

"We went to that party last night, we both probably drank too much and I invited you here to sleep after. We just fell asleep though, nothing else happened." She blinked her hair still badly mused but she wasn't looking at him so much anymore as through him.

Sorting through her various flashes of memories Kagome tried to put the pieces back in order the best she could and concluded Inuyasha probably wasn't lying to her. She was of course still dressed, although missing her shirt for some reason. "But, what about San-" Her eyes widened as she remembered a particularly important part of the hazy previous night. "Oh my god Sango and Miroku! I have to get back to the hotel, what if-"

Bolting up from the floor Kagome wobbled unsteadily for a minute remembering her pounding headache. Inuyasha snagged an arm around her thin bare waist and quickly drug her back into bed.

"You're in no shape to go anywhere, nor do you need to."

"But…" She managed unconvincingly as she still clutched her throbbing head.

"Let's get you some aspirin and water." Inuyasha offered leaving a stray kiss on her temple and wandering out the door. But Kagome's thoughts were lost on the welfare of her friends.

------------------------------------------

Sango's long eyes lashes fluttered open squinting to see through the darkness of a bedroom that obviously wasn't hers. With a gasp she sat bolt upright quite similar to her best friend in a nearby beach cottage. Looking around frantically she was somewhat relieved and hurt to find herself alone in bed clutching a sheet around her bare body. For Sango it was no question what had happened last night for this very reason she rubbed her palms against her face not caring about the eye makeup that was probably long ago smeared anyways.

She stayed in bed for a minute longer trying to figure out what her best course of action was. She didn't want to talk about this; she blushed crimson at just the thoughts from last night laying her head in her hands.

'It's not like I can pretend it didn't happen…and I don't want to.' She smiled at this thought deciding on her answer and got out of bed quickly pulling one of Miroku's oversized shirts over herself.

Peeking out into the hallway she forced herself through the doorway hearing someone humming nearby. Padding along barefoot she looked out at the beautiful day through the balcony glass doors and then to Miroku who from the smell of it was making a small feast in the kitchen. She grinned biting her bottom lip lightly and snuck up behind him. In one of his rare moments his hair was undone flirting with his shoulders in loose black waves and he was shirtless but thankfully wearing a pair of baggy pajama pants.

"Good morning love." He breathed when she wrapped her arms hesitantly around his torso to press herself to his warm back. 'So reassuring…so stable somehow.' She cuddled into him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered stealing a look over his shoulder where she barely rested her chin even on her tippy-toes.

"Breakfast." He said simply shaking an omelet onto a plate and handing it to her. Sango's eyes widened and she smiled again from the delicious smell realizing how hungry she was. Miroku gave her a light pat towards the kitchen table smiling in approval of the shirt of his she was wearing that barely skirted around her thighs.

Sango looked down at the kitchen table amazed she hadn't noticed sooner the toast and orange juice already set out for them. Miroku sat down next to her his own breakfast next to hers. "Oh I see how it is, you made yours first." She teased and he gave a confident smile.

"Well I couldn't do them both at the same time, seeing as how your favorites vary heavily from mine." Sango cut into her omelet smiling to see he had gotten it right. Tomato's, Peppers and only a little bit of cheddar cheese, her favorite since she had been a kid.

"Impressive." He shrugged nonchalantly and the pair ate in a strange but comfortable silence.

"That was really nice of you, thanks."

"Not a problem, I was happy to have the chance to. So what would you like to do today?" Miroku asked picking up her plate with his own and carrying them into the kitchen.

"Should we call Kagome…?" Sango thought out loud.

"No." He said so fast she looked up in surprise. "I mean…not yet." She nodded understanding fully. Nothing was going to be the same between the three best friends now, and as soon as Kagome came back it would be real, and that wasn't what Sango wanted to think about right then.

"But for now the only place I want to go, is back to bed." Sango let out a high pitched squeak when he easily swung her up into his arms supporting her back with one hand and her legs left to dangle over the other.

"Miro!" She giggled and blushed as he whisked her off back to the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------

"You feeling any better?" Inuyasha rubbed the top of Kagome's head gently when he walked behind her setting down a glass of water on the heavy oak table. The ice clinked and Kagome stared as sunlight streamed through it from an open window in the kitchen making the water inside gleam and shimmer. She sighed but she wasn't sure why, maybe just the hangover. "Kagome, Kagome." She blinked looking up and smiled faintly at the concern in Inuyasha's eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I guess…I'm just not feeling too good yet." He stared in silence waiting for her to inevitably fill it with the other half of what she was feeling. "And…I am worried about my friends."

"Are you worried about them, or worried about how they'll be with you when you get back?" He asked not overly unkind but direct and to the point.

"Don't say it that way because it's not like that. I've wanted those two to be together longer than anyone, hell I did everything I could to try and help. I just didn't expect everything to happen so fast that's at." Kagome took an absent sip of the chilly water feeling very out of place suddenly.

"Don't let it eat at you Kagome, they're your friends. I'm guessing not a lot could change that, if you're group is as tight as it seems." She nodded trying to find comfort in his words and Inuyasha reached across the table to grasp her hand lightly. "You'll always have a place." He said the reassurance she didn't know she was even looking for and Kagome smiled genuinely this time knowing he was right. That is before her forehead throbbed again and she clutched it with a whine.

"Come on, back to bed and bring the water. We have to get you better or I'll never hear the end of it from Sango." He chuckled pulling her up from the chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you think you're finally ready to get something to eat…it's only almost 6." He whispered softly stroking her hair comfortingly. Kagome hated feeling so sick this morning but now everything had dulled to just a continuing head ache. She felt a bit foolish holding herself up in Inuyasha's place, and didn't even want to think about what innuendo's Kouga and Shippou would be making. But she wasn't ready to go back to the hotel yet; she didn't want to invade on them somehow. So she was content to stay cuddled up in Inuyasha's warm bed and let him hold her.

"Wow, is it really that late?" Kagome yawned. She couldn't stay here forever, despite how nice it sounded, and her stomach was finally hungry again thankfully. "Well as long as we're in a place with minimal light, noise, and smells…I should be ok with something light."

Inuyasha grinned and nodding hopping up from the bed. How he could drink so much and have zero evidence of a hangover at all she had no idea. "Hey you two, wanna go catch some dinner ocean side?" He offered to his friends.

Kouga looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting and watching some TV, the windows and doors to their porch all open to let in the last dying sunlight and soft breeze. "No thanks, I'm no good at being a 5th wheel."

"Ditto." Shippou yelled from somewhere in his bedroom.

"Oh come on guys, it's not like that."

"Actually I've got a date with this fiesta red head I met at that party the other night! So I'm defiantly going to be busy." Kouga grinned making a rather vulgar gesture and Inuyasha sighed.

"Kouga! Kagome's here can you at least act decent for a few hours?" Shippou muttered with a glare fetching himself a bottle of water from the fridge. Kouga shrugged obviously not worrying himself about it.

Walking back into the bedroom Inuyasha sat down on the edge of his bed Kagome was still snuggled tightly into. She smiled at him her curls scattered around his pillow. She looked good like thought, he thought in a surprisingly less perverted way; smiling back at her. "Are we going to call Sango and Miroku?" He asked carefully testing the waters.

She closed her eyes for a moment thinking. "Yes, yes we are." Inuyasha handed her the abandoned purse she had dropped on his floor last night to let her dig her cell out and ruffled her hair briefly before leaving her to her call. Walking out onto their deck porch Inuyasha sat down next to Shippou in the teak weathered chairs he was so fond of. Watching the sun melt into the water as it spread through it leaving everything to shimmer bright orange and red.

"Did you hear that Kouga's dad is buying this place?" Shippou didn't take his green eyes off the sunset but said.

"No, wow when did that happen?"

"I guess just recently. We've been coming here so much that the owner decided he doesn't want it any more and is giving it to Kouga's family for a really cheap price."

"That's great! Now we'll get to stay totally free when we're visiting." Inuyasha laughed.

"Actually Kouga is thinking about moving in, coming back to Hawaii to stay. We can practice here a lot better than Cali. What do you think Inuyasha?"

"You mean moving off the mainland? Huh…I hadn't really considered it in awhile. The real estate here is too fucking expensive, but if we were all renting it from Kouga's dad that would be great!" Shippou grinned at him.

"I was hoping you'd stay that, I want to move here too."

"Aw…they grow up so quick." Inuyasha mocked ruffling his red hair. Shippou quickly ducked out of reach glaring at him.

"I'm serious though. Once Kouga gets his mind away from 'fiesta red heads'," he paused here to dramatically roll his eyes. "He'll probably talk to you about it. We could all actually live together instead of just seeing each other at the contests or these trips we take. It sounds great to me."

"You got a point runt." He smirked eyeing what little of the sun was left above the horizon. Wouldn't be bad to live here, wouldn't be bad at all.

"What are you boys talking so quietly about? It's not like you to not be fighting." Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome wearing a pair of his sunglasses that looked about two times the size of her face. He laughed while Shippou more politely snorted and at least tried to hide it. "What!" She cried defensively. "The sun's really bright and not helping my headache, and I couldn't find any others!" She put her hands on her hips glaring but Inuyasha couldn't even see her eyebrows to realize it.

"Anyways, we're going to meet Sango and Miroku over at the condo so I can change into something and…well get a shirt." Inuyasha pouted and she laughed."Don't give me that look; I can't stay in just this! You sure you don't want to come Shippou?" He shook his head giving her a quiet smile and Kagome shrugged.

"Wow you guys really do live right on the beach!" She breathed happily looking down the steps leading from their porch and disappearing into the sand shortly after.

"Beach…Cottage." Inuyasha said sarcastically and Kagome shoved his shoulder while walking past him and down the stairs and headed for the ocean.

Wiggling her toes in the surf she looked up to see the very last touch of orange disappear and take the colors in the water with it. The ocean surrounding her turned back to its emerald shimmering and farther down a flock of birds took flight. From so far away it looked like a white stretch of shimmering beach had just broken apart and was flying away. Kagome felt the best she had all day yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm working on a piece of artwork for this story for the next chapter, I'll keep you posted whenever I get it in the computer and finished :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.


	14. Chapter 14 Subtle Changes

A/N: Happy Friday readers! I do apologize this chapter took longer than I expected. I blame my life, but you know it happens ;p Lets get it started!

Ryoko Ao Midori: Ah don't we all…-sigh- Gabriella100: haha thanks. Sorry it was kinda a short chapter; I wanted to keep it peaceful though. Inukagchick11: haha yea well you're one of the lucky ones then! It depends on the large amounts and what they are but I've defiantly had quite a few not so fun mornings. :P Thanks so much for all your reviews! Kieso: hahaha –loves you- Jaspyn: hehe! Glad you liked the updates, sometimes I think I have more Miroku/ Sango romance in this than I/K haha. Oh well though, I lurve both couples :D Fluffyluver666: Thank you hehe! Kawaii-CherryWolf: -beams- yay I'm glad someone noticed the 'transition' feel to it, that's what I was wanting. I guess we're in part 2 now? Eh who knows, the story line does change now though hehe, thanks! Shadow The Inu Youkai: always darling! MejunTenshi: Ahh see you learn something new every day. Thanks! Animerev: I have that same problem! So believe me I feel you, all my favorite stories don't update very often either, I try not to take too much time but life doesn't happen oi. You might want to join a group for Inuyasha fanfiction (I know they have quite a few on yahoo). They usually have some good recommendations. Yingfa-Jessie: I have a weakness for surfers too hehe, I'm glad you're liking both of my stories though! Thanks for your review! Crazy Inu luver: haha I'll try, all in good time darling ;) Thanks! Codename ayame: Oh goodness what a question, you'll just have to read on to find out ;p And I don't mind begging as long as its polite like yours hehe, sorry this update took a little longer than most, hope you like it! Inuyasha05: Thank you, thank you! Young kagome: Thanks hehe. Alchemistgrl09: hehe I hope you like the new update! Hanyou angel: Hello love, welcome! I agree with you and thank you kindly. I hope you continue liking it:D katsheswims: Thanks! Miko-hanyou: Ok ;)

Wow those are getting long! (squee!) So I'll keep this short, thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers. Warning: There's just a HINT of citrus in this chapter as well. If you can't tell, graphic really isn't my style so it's nothing to get too excited over ;) Just a warning if there are any younger readers.

Stick with me for the next few updates; I'm going to be changing things up a bit. After all (if you're keeping count) Kagome only has 5 days left of her trip! Ja! Laurell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing it again…" Inuyasha murmured waving goodbye to Kouga as he sped off back the way he came.

"Oh I am not."

"If you fidget anymore I'm going to assume you're having a seizure." Kagome gave him a sideways glare before she spotted Miroku and Sango up ahead.

"Hey!" She yelled waving to her two friends patiently waiting for them on the edge of the beach. Grabbing onto Inuyasha's hand in a sudden rush of excitement she pulled him along behind her as she jogged up to them. It was when she got nearer that she realized how close they seemed, and noticed the way it looked so natural for their hands to be entwined like that from the position they were comfortably in.

Kagome faltered for a minute having a strange urge to turn back and duck under Inuyasha's covers for just one more day, but then she felt Inuyasha's hand softly press against her back urging her on. She saw Miroku flash her that same flirty smile and Sango just barely blushing like always, and her doubt was gone. 'I guess it's not so different after all.'

"Good morning," Miroku teased and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be nice to me, I think I'm still hung over."

"And whose fault is that exactly?"

"Well I'm sure you two weren't exactly early risers this morning either!" Sango sputtered blushing furiously while Miroku just laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Do you still want to go inside and change really quick Kagome?" Sango asked with a swift change of topic.

"Oh yea! I'm dying to get out of the same clothes; I don't even want to think about what I look like right now. Let's go Sango!" Not giving her a chance to protest she grabbed her arm firmly tugging her up the sidewalk to the condo.

Miroku and Inuyasha watched their giggling forms retreat and sighed with eerie similarity. "So..?" Miroku asked a bit of a gleam in his eye.

"Nothing happened." Inuyasha quickly said.

"Good, want to go get the car?" Miroku replied brightly with his usual smile back in place.

"Sure." Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets glad to get that out of the way. It could have gotten awkward after all. "So what's the plan for tonight?" He asked casually and the two chatted their way to the parking lot.

"So…" Kagome smirked with a devious look poking Sango in the side.

"So what?" She retorted trying to sound normal but still blushing just from the look Kagome was giving her.

"You're glowing!" Kagome suddenly squealed and Sango managed a squeak trying to shush her.

"I thought you were supposed to be sick!" She mumbled but smiled at her all the same, her cheeks still faintly pink. And they would remain that shade all the way through Kagome changing, getting ready, the drive to the restaurant and up until they sat down. As Kagome continued her questions and innuendos until Sango threatened to tell intimate details of Kagome's first kiss to Inuyasha, he didn't object. And Kagome quickly shut up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waves were rolling slowly against the sand that early night; coming up high enough for the foam to just barely tickle Kagome's naked toes before receding back again. And it was so quiet; lying back against Inuyasha's chest she was sure she could have already fallen asleep easily several times. Were it not for the sounds of her friends talking and laughing nearby.

Inuyasha laughed at something she missed and it was a deep loud sound Kagome heard with one ear pressed to his chest. Like a soft thunder that had momentarily blocked out the steady sound of his heartbeat she loved so much.

'Love,' She paused her thoughts her eyes fluttering open. 'Why did I just think something so ridiculous?' Titling her head up Kagome took a peak at Inuyasha resting back on his hands, the light of the small bon fire they built blazing in his gold eyes and across his tan skin. Everything about him looked so…warm.

"How's it?" He asked looking down after noticing her stare.

"Nothing!" She squeaked cuddling back into the safety of his shirt.

"Hey, we thought we might find you here!" A shout came from the road above them and Kagome sat up a little higher to see Shippou waving them up on top of the rocks. No doubt the van was waiting with Kouga somewhere behind them. "The night is young!" Shippou yelled.

"Come on; let's go see what they're up to." Miroku sat up brushing off his hands and helping Sango up as well. She gave the two of them a quick wink that was very un-Sango like. 'Oh god he's already rubbing off on her.' Kagome giggled.

"What are you so giggly about huh?" Inuyasha teased tickling her side with one hand. Kagome yelped squirming away from him until he sat up and locked his arms around her waist holding her still. With a coy smile Kagome twisted around sitting between his legs the sand digging into her knees.

Leaning forward she gave him a soft kiss pulling back to grin at him. "You are in a good mood, I could get used to this." Inuyasha mumbled pulling her closer to kiss her again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered breaking the kiss to tilt back on her hands and look at him. The light from the glowing embers casting scarlet shadows on her face and through her hair as the fire beside them died. "I don't understand what's happening…between us… But I don't want it to stop."

He smiled reaching one of his hands up to tuck her hair back and see her better. It was still messy from this morning, and he found he liked it better that way. "I don't want it to either."

Kagome nodded smiling softly and reached her hands up clasping them at the base of his neck, softly brushing her fingers through his hair. "Are you really sure, you're okay with being like this though? You know how soon you leave. If you just wanted to be friends I wouldn't object." Inuyasha finally said after pausing, he chose his words carefully not wanting to upset; or worse mislead her.

"I know, but I've got to know you now, we may never meet again." Inuyasha smirked; 'Well said Kagome.' He leaned down quickly capturing her lips with his. She kissed him lightly again at first but quickly become bolder liking the feelings that went with it and letting them take control of her. It felt like the longer she stayed here, and the closer she came to leaving the less she felt like herself sometimes. She was panicking in her mind at the thought she had only a handful of days left and that only fueled her desires to do things out of the ordinary.

Kagome moaned softly when he lightly traced her bottom lip with the very tip of his tongue. Opening her mouth wider their kiss deepened until it was unsure where one started and the other began. Her body was quivering beneath every touch, as he shifted his weight slowly pushing her down into the sand and resting lightly against her. Their exposed skin just barely brushed against one another when he leaned farther in their kiss never breaking.

Kagome gasped struggling to catch her breath again when they finally parted and he began a trail of kisses startling along her jaw and dipping down her neck to her shoulder. Inuyasha's pulse was racing in his veins; he knew this because it was the only thing he could hear along with Kagome's breathing. Her skin was as sweet and sinuous to the touch as he imagined and she smelled intoxicating.

He was fascinated by the way she moved under him, shuddering lightly with each stray touch of his hands or body, intentional or not. The soft skin between her neck and shoulder was exposed to him, with her head turned her chest heaving from struggling to find air; it beckoned him to taste her there. He pinned her body to the hard packed sand leaning in and sucking lightly on her neck at first but soon was lost in her taste, biting the skin harshly then soothing it again with more licks and kisses.

His long hair spilled over one of his shoulders reaching down to just barely sweep across Kagome's sensitive skin. Kagome's hands moved up higher tangling in his silvery tresses before continuing to grip his broad shoulders firmly, clinging to him as if he was the only thing from keeping her sinking into the sand. She was torn between closing her eyes and killing one sense to ignite the others, and staring in awe at him; still fascinated this wasn't a dream.

She barely heard the quiet almost growl like groan from his parted lips until she fisted her hands in his hair pulling him up to kiss him again. Kagome stretching up higher and pushing against his chest for better access to his lips, alternating between the rushed and heated kisses with such urgency she was clenching her thighs beneath him and the soft a torturously slow ones he teased her with. Kagome felt like she was going into frenzy, an exhilarated haze now determining her actions. She sucked his bottom lip grazing it nonchalantly with her teeth, Inuyasha groaned and pulled back sharply. He was almost panting while he gazed down at her figure, in only her bunched up tank top and shorts; he gulped.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome heard Miroku yell approaching the rocks that lead down to the beach. Kagome scrambled out from under Inuyasha shoving him back out of their compromising position. "Ow!" He cried landing on his side with a thud.

"Yea Miroku?"

"The four of us are heading into town 'gome. Wanna come?" Sango shouted down to them, she and Miroku both appearing and standing on the edge of the street.

"That's ok." She yelled in a shaky voice up to them. "I'm pretty tired still so I think we're going to just hang out."

"Catch up with you later then." Miroku waved then walked back to the jeep Sango following hesitantly. He looked back at her seeing her lagging behind. "What?" Miroku paused to ask her. Sango arched an eyebrow looking back towards the beach silently.

"Kagome's a big girl, she'll be fine." He reasoned with her. Sango took a final glance back towards the water then ran after Miroku and jumped in the passenger side of their jeep, Miroku already waiting for her.

Kagome exhaled in relief turning back to find a very angry looking Inuyasha glaring at her.

"What?"

"Why did you shove me off you like that?" He demanded.

"I just…" Kagome stuttered trying to put together her jumbled thoughts. "I didn't want my friends to see me like that…I'm well…I'm kinda shy." She finally admitted looking down.

She thought of Sango's warning earlier that week _'be careful Kagome…'_ and worried her bottom lip what her best friend might have thought of her behaving that way. Especially so soon…and with someone she didn't know very well, and would probably never be seeing again. 'But I do know him…and that's why I have to act this way. I don't have the time to be shy…' Kagome kept her eyes on the gleaming sand her conflicting thoughts feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her.

"Shy?" He asked confused but moving closer to sit beside her. "I'd say you're anything but, since I met you you've been one of the most outgoing people I've known."

Kagome sighed. "That's just because I was excited and confident because I'm here. But, I've been a shy person my whole life, back home I sure as hell am. Sango and Miroku would never expect to see their best friend like that." Inuyasha raised a finger to her chin pushing it up to look into her eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're just letting loose and becoming who you really are? I don't think you're introverted at all, or you're meant to be. You're amazing just being you, you don't need to pretend or convince yourself of anything otherwise Kagome." Kagome's cheeks blushed fiercely and Inuyasha smiled at this leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"And you do realize you just sent my ride home off without me don't you?" She squeaked in surprise looking back at the empty road.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even think to ask you what you wanted to do I was so flustered!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Relax, I'm not mad. I want to be wherever you are." She smiled feeling a little better, the warmth returning.

"Well…since I kind of got you stranded, and everyone's out…do you want to go back to my place?" Inuyasha's face instantly perked up and he grinned.

"I'd like that…" Standing up he reached a hand out to Kagome pulling her easily up to her feet. Keeping her hand clasped in his the two climbed up the rocks unsteadily and made their way back to the condo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome struggled to unlock the door with Inuyasha's hands just barely tickling her hips, their presence alone catching her attention. His chin rested 'innocently' on her shoulder making his breath brush along her neck and stir quite a few feelings she was trying to drown. She finally managed to get her key to work despite distractions and as soon as the door swung open she was pushed through it and spun around to his very soft and sudden lips. Inuyasha kicked the door closed behind them.

"You know I could make you sleep on the couch." Kagome whispered between kisses when he moved to lightly kiss along her blushing cheeks.

"Mmm, you wouldn't do that." Inuyasha picked up the hem of her shirt; she complied lifting her arms without even thinking of it. He raising it up over her body and tossing it to the floor, all the while backing her down the hallway and towards her room.

"And why…oh- wouldn't I do that?"

"Because-" His shirt met the floor of Kagome's bedroom. "You're having too much fun."

Kagome smirked and he pushed her lightly back onto the bed. "This is your room right?"

"Um…yea, I think so." Kagome muttered quickly looking over his shoulders and sincerely hoping it wasn't Sango's matching one.

"Good to know." He chuckled laying down next to her. Kagome turned to face him lifting her hands up to his face and kissing him very softly. Their lips parted but she stayed close to him keeping her eyes closed and rested her forehead against his.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment before he slid one hand up her arm and she easily complied as pushed her down on the bed keeping himself scarcely above her resting his weight on his elbow. Kagome's eyes stayed closed her lashes twitching just slightly when he moved his hand to trace her stomach. He traveled down it softly his fingers finally coming to stop and tucking just his fingertips under the hem of her skirt. Kagome stiffened under him taking in a short breath, and he slowly pulled his hand back looking back up to her face.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked gently and she opened her eyes finally to look at him, forcing a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, just nerves I guess…"

"Oh," Inuyasha paused intently looking at her floral comforter before sitting up and backing away from her slightly. "It's cool, I get it. Why don't we just go watch TV or something?" He offered moving to stand up before her hands quickly grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No! I mean, it's not that I don't want to. It's just…well I…" Kagome looked down biting her bottom lip and squeezing his arm tightly trying to make herself speak.

"Kagome, are you…Have you ever done anything like this before?" He asked softly trying to spare her from getting even more embarrassed but it didn't seem to work. Kagome ducked her head down further hiding her furiously blushing cheeks under her long bangs and nodded her head yes.

"Why didn't you just say so? That's nothing to be ashamed of; it's a great thing Kagome! A…really great thing." Inuyasha frowned but tried to reassure her. When she still didn't move he sighed lightly scooping her up and into his lap hugging her tightly. Kagome sharply took in a breath when she felt herself pressed to his naked chest while he held her. Coaxing her voice to stop betraying her and just work she took a deep breath.

"I..-"

"Kagome, you don't have to explain anything." He smiled down at her kissing the top of her head lightly and set her down on the bed next to him standing to go retrieve his shirt. "A girl like you shouldn't waste yourself on a guy like me. So say no more." He smiled at her the entire time he spoke only letting the false happiness fall when he turned away from her to put on his shirt.

Kagome's hands came around to hug his waist tightly pressing herself to his back unexpectedly and he stayed staring at the floor unsure what to do. "You're not a waste…" She whispered to his back. She doesn't know what she's saying, he told himself.

'I won't hurt you like that Kagome. I won't let you meeting me be something you regret, give you something to feel guilty about on the plane ride home. Would you lie to your friends about me Kagome? I've done enough to this too innocent girl already…'

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked coming to stand in front of him and placing her hands on the sides of his face. "Are you angry with me?"

"No honey, not at all." 'I'm angry at myself for getting you involved in something like this…I should have just kept this friendly…' His thoughts echoed as she hugged him and he held her tightly. 'Why do I care so much about this girl's feelings?'

---------------------------------------------------------------

'I should have never told him that.' Kagome's thought totally ignoring the movie they were watching because she was too lost in her own dilemma. 'He must think of me as such a child now, I didn't want anything to change…I shouldn't have told him.'

'But what would I have done? Lied to him? Had him find out in an even worse way? Would I have told Sango?' Kagome looked down sighing quietly. 'I just didn't want it to end…yet.'

"Kagome!" A squeal came from the door shocking her out of her depressing thoughts. Sango ran in the room tackling her in a hug despite Miroku's attempt to stop her. Kagome laughed hugging her back.

"It looks like you guys had a fun night."

"Yep, we shot pool! You should have seen it; even like this I beat Miro!" She laughed. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at Miroku who was scowling in the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

"Here, drink this Sango." Miroku instructed handing her the glass before going back towards his bedroom.

"How come?" Sango questioned staring down at the water.

"So you won't be as sick as I was this morning." Kagome laughed. "Trust me, just do it." Sango shrugged slumping back on the couch obliviously between the pair.

"What did you guys do tonight? Nothing bad I hope!" Sango smiled sticking her tongue out at Kagome.

"No, um no." Kagome mumbled blushing again. Sango tickled her side smirking at her and finished her glass of water thankfully not saying anything else about it.

"Ok, well I'm going to go see what Miroku's up to!" She said a little too perky jumping up to her feet.

"Keep it down so you don't keep us up." Inuyasha said with a grin. Sango promptly grabbed one of the couch pillows and smacked him in the face with it, then tossed it to the floor and happily disappeared down the hall.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried with a shocked look.

"Yea pissing her off is not in the best interest of your health." Kagome snorted, looking at his completely stunned face again and laughing.

"Don't warn me or anything," Inuyasha muttered rubbing his cheek.

"So um…" Kagome wrung her hands in her lap, her smile having faded away again. "The jeep is back so if you want I can take you home." She offered feeling like a rock had just landed in her stomach.

"If you like," He said rather ambiguously still watching the TV.

"You're still welcome to stay of course, but only if you want to!" She added quickly wanting to hit herself for how immature she sounded.

"Whatever you want Kagome." Kagome looked down again a strangely empty feeling accompanying the thought of her taking him home, them having a frank and awkward goodbye and wondering for the rest of the trip if she should call him or not. 'I don't want that.' She told herself firmly.

'_I don't think you're introverted at all, or you're meant to be.'_

"I'd really like it if you stayed." She said firmly and Inuyasha looked up at her, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Then I will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if the ending of this chapter seems a bit odd, but I had to stop it because the next part was getting too long and I wanted to get an update up for all my wonderful readers! Thank you for your patience and be on the lookout for the next update sooner. (Unless college kills me) Ja!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.


	15. Chapter 15 Never a Dull Moment

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another update in only a week's time. (yay!) And I have a little bit of news. In general I've never wanted to do a picture gallery to go with a story because I think the point of the story is to write the imagery, and not rely on photos. But because this story focuses a great deal on the island of Kauai and the places I'm naming are all real I thought some of you might like to see them, because it really is the most beautiful place in the world in my opinion. So I created a photobucket for this story that can be found here: http / s96(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)l164(slash)surfsunslippers (take out all the spaces, ugh ff --) Or you can find it by going to photobucket dot com and searching for surfsunslippers. Let me know if you all like them! And if you see some pictures you don't remember hearing of…well that's a little sneak preview for you :D

Now onto my thank you's! RoyMustangsBabe: squee FMA -cough- yep and I'm doing it again. :) Kawaii-CherryWolf: Yea I know I'm setting Kagome up for disaster ahh summer loves, hehe. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review! Minisuko: Thank you! I'm touched that you could get lost in my humble story hehe, I love reading ones that do that to me! MejunTenshi: Thank you! Only time shall tell but um…probably not what everyone is thinking of haha :p Shadow: Ok:D Yingfa-Jessie: haha I love your review faces. You'll just have to wait and see but I'll tell you, Kagome is a good girl at heart hehe. Thanks!

Oh and just to clarify so no one is disappointed, they didn't do what you think they did :p As much as even I would enjoy that, I couldn't see Kagome being truly comfortable with giving herself up to someone she might never see again (no matter how sexy :p). –Ducks from possibly pointy objects- Have faith in me everyone! Ja! Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sunday morning Kagome's eyes fluttered open blinking a few times from the pale sunlight filling her room. Shifting on her pillow she smiled at the familiar arm casually curled around her side and pulling her close. Twisting carefully to try and not disturb him Kagome grinned moving on of her hands up to pat his messy hair sticking up around his pillow. She bit her bottom lip trying not to giggle at how cute it looked in his eyes and untidy.

Happily cuddling up closer she sighed when his arm around her back pressed her tighter to him even in his sleep. She could tell it was still early and as eager as she was to start her day she wasn't about to wreck such a peaceful moment.

She heard her bedroom door click open and soft footsteps of Sango knowing her wake up call was here. What she didn't expect was Sango still half asleep and probably at least a little dim from last nights drinking to crawl up in bed with her and to slump under the covers. Her eyes flew open at that.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed trying not to wake Inuyasha and save her friend some embarrassment.

"Mmm…" Sango groaned ignoring her to turn over and tuck farther into Kagome's pillow.

"Sango! Sango….Inuyasha.Is.Here!" She chopped out each word tilting her head back frantically to gesture at him. Said surfer suddenly let out a yelp when Kagome's frantic head twitch caught him in the nose.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried turning over quickly her hands flying up to his face.

"Inuyasha!" Sango squealed bolting upright in bed.

"Merkou?" Inuyasha incoherently said under Kagome's and his hands clutching his nose.

Sango spun around to see Miroku standing in the door his mouth hanging open. "It's not what it looks like!" She squealed.

"Oh this is so not fair! How could you guys not invite me! I mean honestl-"

"MIRO!" A blushing Kagome yelled cutting him off before he started to get graphic with whatever perverted ideas of his had gone out of control with this one. Inuyasha next to her collapsed back onto his pillow with a groan.

Still muttering in annoyance Miroku walked to the bed shoving Sango over and climbing in himself. Sango squeaked something while blushing and trying to push him back out. Inuyasha mumbled to his pillow "NOT how I wanted to wake up!", and Kagome burst out laughing falling back against her own pillow Sango was sharing.

'Never a dull moment…'

--------------------------------------------------------

After the battle of trying to find something suitable for breakfast in their hotel room Kagome managed to escape with two bagels and a carton of orange juice out to the balcony. Sitting down on their patio furniture Kagome took a deep breath letting her eyes travel out to the beach and the sun above them, she never got tired of looking at this.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said plucking the bagel out of her hand and taking a large bite out of it.

"Kagome! Didn't we have some orange juice left?" Sango yelled from the kitchen and Kagome quickly grabbed and hide the carton that was nearly empty.

"Um, I don't know."

"That's ok! Bacardi Orange works just as well!" Kagome laughed at Miroku's response and the strangled moan that came from Sango after.

"So you're leaving Friday right? What haven't you done yet that you want to?" Kagome sighed taking a bite of her bagel to avoid answering Inuyasha a little longer.

"It's almost a week! If you count Friday…but we're leaving pretty early in the morning."

"Don't get down about it Kagome. Let's just be sure to plan the rest of this week really well." Miroku smiled sitting down next to them with Sango.

"After we've all recovered today at least, please nothing strenuous." Sango whined rubbing her temples. Miroku rubbed a hand up and down her arm and she smiled at him.

"Well before we go we need to snorkel here at our beach, Inuyasha said it's actually got some really great reefs over deeper past the surfers. And we _have _to go out to one really nice dinner."

"Oh, so the places I've taken you haven't been nice?" Inuyasha taunted picking up the orange juice. Sango glared at the carton and Kagome gave a giant fake smile shrugging.

"No of course they've been nice, but I mean a fancy meal!" Kagome giggled.

"And we haven't been to a Luau yet! That's practically a requirement." Miroku chimed in.

"Oh I know a good one of those on this island. At the Grand Hyatt they do luaus on Sundays and Thursdays I think, and the hotel is right down the road in Koloa." Inuyasha said before shoving the last quarter of his bagel in his mouth. Sango glared at him and looked away with an ill expression.

"That would be perfect! We could do it on our last night." Kagome clapped her hands happily. "We should write this stuff down." Sango got up from her deck chair and disappeared into the living room returning with her carry on back pack. Pushing aside the remnants of their breakfast on the small table the four friends huddled around her day planner and the pile of broachers she dumped out on it.

After a good hour of deliberating and many tips from Inuyasha they decided on the last places they wanted to visit that week. Scribbling notes all over the entire book Sango gave it a firm nod of approval.

"Perfect. And we can still choose what beaches we want to go to tomorrow and Tuesday. We've yet to all go to any together." She gave Kagome and Inuyasha a quick suggestive glare and Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"We left today open though so what should we do?"

"Want to try some snorkeling at our beach while it's still early and peaceful out?" Miroku asked letting the three pause to deliberate. Kagome peeked over at the beach spying the inviting blue waters beyond it.

"Definitely!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome dove into their familiar small strip of beach and started swimming working hard to keep up with her three slightly more athletic friends, especially Inu. Her mask on and eyes searching everything in sight they kept swimming until the bottom slopped down and the reefs began appearing in the deeper waters.

Inuyasha reached back to grab her hand and pull her up closer to the group as the four friends stopped to hover over the schools of fish floating below them. There were tons of them in every color and shape she could have imagined and Kagome was grinning like an idiot pulling on Inuyasha's hand to point to all of them. Raising her head above the surface and treading water Kagome loosened her mask to defog it and Inuyasha popped up next to her.

"If you stop smiling so much the seal on your mask will hold." He said in a muffled voice from his own large diving mask in place. Between the huge plastic mask and how Kagome and Sango had tried to put his hair back in a ponytail for him Kagome busted out laughing.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "Wat?"

"Nothing, you just look so silly in that."

"Yea and you look like Miss USA right now too." He grinned sticking his tongue out before putting his snorkel back and diving down to join Miroku investigating the coral.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango surfaced and grabbed her hand. "Come check out these schools of fish down here! Miroku saw a turtle too!" Putting her gear back on the two girls dove down suspended in the water gasping in delight at the sea life around them.

'Amazing, absolutely amazing! I would have never guessed this was all down here!' Kagome thought in awe of their surroundings. She reached her hand out to some passing fish which quickly dodged around her and continued on their way. Looking up over the coral that Sango had swam down next to Miroku to see Kagome squinted her eyes in her mask trying to make out a shape nearby.

At first glance she thought it was another person snorkeling but as it got closer a clearly non human gray colored shape came into view. Sucking in a breath she dove down to Inuyasha grabbing his arm and fiercely tugging. He looked back at her confused and she pointed frantically to what was coming closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened before he put a hand on her arm softly stilling her.

Coming closer into view Kagome's calmed down slightly when she realized it wasn't a shark like she first thought at all. Out of breath she rushed back up to the surface with the others.

"What is that?"

"It's just a monk seal; they don't usually bother humans unless you agitate them."

"Oh…" Kagome said her cheeks a little pink at how worked up she had gotten over a seal. Readjusting her snorkel she looked down into the water watching it swim through some of the nearby coral and swim off towards the beach.

"Why is it headed away from the water?" Sango tugged on Miroku's arm and asked.

"They sleep up on the beach in the sun."

"This means they're also going to rope off most of the beach now because they're really endangered." Inuyasha noted towards the few people looking at it with some wonder as the frumpy animal started to wiggle up onto the sand.

"Well there go our plans for laying out." Kagome laughed with Sango who shrugged.

The group continued snorkeling around the area staying in their groups of two to be careful of the current until Kagome could feel her back and shoulders probably starting to burn and her legs started aching.

"You ready to head in?" Inuyasha asked her seeing her come up to the surface again twisting around to try and see her shoulders.

"Yea, I think I'm done for the day. I'm in the mood for a nice hot Jacuzzi now."

"Seconded!" Miroku said swimming past them with Sango.

"It's settled then. Hang onto my shoulders Kagome, I'll swim back." Instantly perking up Kagome pounced on him locking her arms around his chest.

"Thanks," she whispered softly in his ear causing a tiny shiver to run through him. Inuyasha ignored this best he could choosing to focus on swimming back to shore instead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling her not-so-aching-now-shoulders as they walked back from the Jacuzzi Kagome sighed happily. It was another painfully perfect day outside, where she couldn't think of anything bad possibly happening and Miroku and Sango were even holding hands in front of them looking quite the peaceful couple. As far as Kagome could tell Hawaii was a miracle state.

"Not to spoil our fun but could you give me a ride back to our place after this? I want to get a change of clothes and take a quick shower if we're doing dinner or something."

"Yea that sounds good. Okay if I borrow the jeep for a bit guys?" Miroku smiled and nodded going back to his conversation with Sango. Kagome walked the rest of the way to their private condo on the outskirts of the hotel grounds in silence, determined to take this all in. She made a mental note to also start bringing her camera and to take more pictures the rest of this week.

'I'll need something to remember him by,' she reminded herself with a painful tug on her heart.

"You okay?" Inuyasha gave her a worried look from the grim expression she had on.

"Yea let me go grab the keys real quick, just wait here." Darting inside Kagome picked up her purse with her license and the keys sitting on the table. "Be back in a few!"

"Take your time- ow!"

"Miroku!"

Rolling her eyes with a chuckle Kagome closed the door behind her bouncing down the steps and walking to the parking lot. Unlocking the jeep they both hopped in and headed down Poipu Road to Inuyasha's place.

"Listen, thanks for staying with me last night and well…you know; not trying anything on me like most guys would have." Kagome blushed lightly behind her large sunglasses using the road as an excuse to not look at him.

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me; your friends are certainly…interesting." Kagome laughed.

"Yea like three pro surfer bachelors living in a beach cottage in Hawaii is so boring I'm sure," she teased sarcastically and Inuyasha chuckled watching the ocean as they drove. He promised himself he would surf again tomorrow; it had been too long since he had.

"Want to come in? I won't be long and the guys are home." He asked when she pulled into the dust driveway.

"Yea sure!" Kagome smiled slipping her hand discreetly into his as he opened the unlocked door and they walked inside.

"Aloha!" Inuyasha yelled looking around the empty living room and spotted Kouga and Shippou sitting out on the back patio.

"Hey Inuyasha there you are." Kouga said when he heard him walk in behind them. "Kikyou just called, I think your girl friend misses you." He smirked moving to turn around and taunt him more.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha just about screamed trying to cut him off but all Kouga had to do was look past Inuyasha to realize the damage he had accidentally just caused. Inuyasha spun around catching the sight of Kagome's face.

Confusion first crossed her with the sting of betrayal just barely showing on her features. Her eyes narrowed and the corners of her lips tugged down while parted, like she wanted to say something but was completely unable.

"Kagome he was just kidding, it's not like-" Inuyasha moved to touch her and she quickly shoved him back hard on his chest with a force he wasn't expecting. She didn't say a word turning back around and was running out the house in a flash. The dust was settling in their drive way by the time Inuyasha got out there, Kagome's jeep speeding away.

Inuyasha immediately rushed inside to find the keys to the van determined to go after her and settle this but Kouga's sudden grip on his arm stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said icily.

"Don't do this right now. She's upset, give her some time to cool off she doesn't want to talk to you yet." Shippou walked inside his expression worried at his two tense friends, this one wasn't going to end well.

"What the fuck would you know!" Inuyasha yelled twisting away from him. "This is all your fault! Hell for all I know you planned this! Been waiting for the opportunity to bring Kikyou up and fuck up things between Kagome and me because you've had a thing for her since day one! You just can't take that she choose me over you, is that it Kouga!"

"Shut up Inu! You're talking bullshit because you're pissed but I'm not your punching bag. It was an accident, if I knew she was back there I wouldn't have said a goddamn word and you know that! So go throw your tantrum somewhere else!" He yelled back storming off back down to the beach.

Inuyasha shot a glare to Shippou daring him to speak up on Kouga's defense. Shippou frowned but didn't say anything, instead just sighing and walking into his room shutting the door behind him.

Inuyasha groaned leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling as if an answer might have been written there, but of course there was nothing. He was really fucked now, not only had he accused Kouga of something he knew he wouldn't have _purposely _done…but Kagome.

He saw the keys sitting on the kitchen table gleaming in the light but knew Kouga was right. She wouldn't want to talk to him now, he'd be lucky if she spoke to him again before she left. Walking into his bathroom he started up the shower turning it as hot as it would go and planning to stay in there as long as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ground her teeth determining not to cry over this. 'What's it matter, you knew you were just his friend.' Her mind taunted her. But it did matter, it mattered a lot if she was just some fling he wanted to have, just someone to cheat on his girlfriend with. 'And to think I almost…'

She shook her head quickly pushing those thoughts aside and focusing on driving the short trip back to her condo safely. Parking the jeep she hesitated looking up at their front door but quickly realized she was being ridiculous. 'I can talk to them about anything, always.' Grabbing her purse she ran up the steps and inside relieved to see Sango sitting on the couch and giving her a confused look.

"Sango!" She cried pouncing on her friend and hugging her tightly.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She held her shoulders pulling her up to see tears shimmering in her eyes.

"He has a girlfriend…" Kagome whispered large drops rolling down her cheeks with those words.

"Oh god," Sango swept her into a tight hug letting Kagome cry softly onto her shoulder.

"What happened?" Miroku asked from the hallway.

"Get me two pints of ice cream and two spoons, NOW!" Sango ordered and he hastily bolted for the safety of the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know, it's so overused even I didn't want to bring up Kikyou, but it can't be entirely happy times for our little couple. As the Kauai saying goes 'No rain, No rainbows.' See you all next week!


	16. Chapter 16 The Set up

A/N: So…I lied. It wasn't a week until the update because I wasn't happy where the chapter ended. So the bad news was you had to wait longer. The good news is, because of that this chapter is like 6 pages longer :p Thanks everyone for being so patient with me! College is back and it's completely eating my life, well it and work. So I might be updating a little less frequently but it shouldn't ever be longer than a month, and I'd never abandon a story ;) On to the people I love! Aka my reviewer thank you's:

IYLuv: haha I'm glad you liked the mini twist. This story is my 'drama free' one out of the others but I still had to add a little spice. Thanks! Ryoko Ao Midori: Darling you can make it whatever flavor you want, I didn't specify hehe. Ice cream is the ultimate comfort food though and its straight chocolate fudge brownie for me ;D Minisuko: Hello! I have taken your subtle hint (hehe) and…well you'll just have to see what happens. Hope you like the update! Kawaii-Cherry Wolf: Thank you! I agree a little drama is good for a story hehe. InuGoddess715: shame on me for not making it in a week at all, but I hope you like the update all the same! Jaspyn: haha you're so cute and conflicted. Your reviews are like bi polar :D jk, hope you like the new chapter just as much ;) xiDOREyoux: Thanks hehe, hope it wasn't too long of a wait ;) TheNotSoEmoEmu: No Kagome isn't from Cali but I've never actually said where's she's from. I know in my own mind but considering the first chapter had them already going to Hawaii it never got mentioned. Glad you're liking the story! Thanks for your two reviews! Young kagome: okay:) Kieso: haha don't worry she won't be around long, and isn't even making an appearance. Pats your head All is well ;) Thanks hehe. RoyMustangsBabe: haha yea drowning him would have been one solution. But you know, murder's kind of illegal, and I can't write a sad ending haha. Thanks! Inukagchick11: ee 2 reviews! I'm glad you liked the little make out scene hehe. It's so hard for me to write anything citrus for some reason :p Haha and you're so passionate about them not just being a fling! The story is definitely picking up speed but I've still got a couple chapters up my sleeve. But you know I'm going to finish it with a bang :D Thanks! Hearii-sama: You and me both darling…but it's amazing either way. ;D Shippos#1girl: haha okay! Thanks. Lil-angel-fairy: Aw I'm sorry you ran out of chapters! Here let me help you out with that ;) Thanks for your review. Mejun Tenshi: Thanks so much hehe! Hope you like the exciting conclusion to the not so bad cliffhanger haha.

Hey you, the one who's reviewing me, yea. I adore you. Oh and please read the bottom A/N, thanks! Laurell

----------------------------------------------------------------

Way too much ice cream later Kagome had stopped her sniffling and explaining and Sango was giving her that same soft look.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, he really might have a good reason we don't know yet though. You should give him the chance to explain himself."

"Ugh, I don't even want to right now!" She fumed crossing her arms. She knew it was a childish thing to say but she couldn't help it.

"Well I didn't say right now, maybe tomorrow or something I don't know. He probably deserves to be ignored for a little while though. Just don't let it spoil your time here Kagome, we do leave soon…" Sango winced not liking to remind her friend of this fact, but it was just that, a fact.

"No, I know. But I wouldn't want to leave angry either…I'll just talk to him later once the urge to beat him with a pipe subsides."

"Good decision," Sango laughed giving her friend a quick hug and standing up to put what was left of their ice cream back in the fridge. "It's safe for you to come out now!" She yelled down the hall to Miroku. He slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked out finally walking into the living room to give Kagome an anxious look.

"Oh I'm fine now. Don't worry yourself I won't make you uncomfortable with anymore crying."

"Whew," he sighed sitting down on the couch and flipping on the TV. Before Kagome had realized it the afternoon had quickly settled into dusk and the sun was setting outside their windows. 'How quick time seems to go here.' She thought with a frown.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome tensed looking at it fearfully. Sango walked over looking through the peep hole. "If that's him…" Kagome warned but she stopped her.

"It's not." She opened the door smiling at Kouga scuffing a reef sandal on their door step, wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a dark green tee. His long hair was tied back; as usual, in a pony tail.

"Hey," he said a little sheepishly. "Could I come in?"

"Yea," Sango smiled moving to let him through and shutting the door behind him.

"Are you alone?" Kagome grumbled her legs folded up under her on the couch where she was clutching a pillow rather aggressively.

"Yea I am. Could we maybe go outside and talk?" Sighing she agreed putting down the pillow and following him out to their balcony closing the glass sliding door and taking a seat.

"So what's up?" She said casually with a forced smile.

"I'm really sorry for what I said today and…I knew you probably didn't want to talk to Inu so I was taking a chance you would maybe let me explain." He smiled and Kagome sighed but made no move to stop him.

"I didn't know you were with him-"

"Well that much is obvious." She snapped but then blushed quieting. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit mad, didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Its fine, I deserve it. Anyways I was just joking about calling that girl his girlfriend. The truth is it's his ex girlfriend, but they're still very close because of how they broke up. Kikyou and Inu dated in high school but she got into drugs really heavily and broke up with Inu when he kept trying to stop her."

"He and I both graduated and met up through surfing and have been traveling around together after that and he didn't hear from Kikyou for a few months. But she called him eventually and broke down saying she needed help and didn't know what to do. Inuyasha convinced her to go to rehab and went with her helping her for every step along the way. It's just the kind of person he is I guess."

"Whenever we were back at the mainland he always had to go visit her, so I joked with him a lot that he still wasn't over her. Truthfully I've never thought he was until…well just recently. You're the first girl he's even given a chance since, and he's had plenty of chances. Just saying," He held up his hands when Kagome gave him a quick glare but stayed silent. "So anyways…she's finally getting out and I guess he's sort of like a sponsor to her now. That's why she was calling, and I really was only joking with him about the girlfriend comment…they aren't together. You can even ask Shippou, he knows the whole story too."

Kagome stayed quiet watching the sky fade into dark colors while Kouga spoke listening to him and trying to absorb everything. So she was an ex he was still very involved with, but not romantically. Even with the little time she had known Inuyasha it seemed likely for him to do something like that. He had always been so kind and caring with her after all…

"I'm really the first girl he's ...um hung out with, since her?"

"Yea, I guess he got kind of worried and didn't think any new girls would understand his relationship with her. Shippou and I barely do and we know him better than anyone. As much as it kills me to say it though, he's a really good guy. And I haven't seen him this happy in awhile, I don't want you to leave and not speak to him just because something stupid I fucked up in saying."

"So it was just a misunderstanding?"

"Hope so." Kouga smiled patting her hand lightly. Kagome looked up at him, there was nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"Jeeze now I feel bad for over reacting!" She wailed suddenly surprising him. Kouga laughed sitting back in his chair relieved.

"That'll be the last of Inuyasha's problems. You should see how mad he got at me after that." Kagome smiled a little to herself. 'He was mad, because he upset me…' For some reason it made her feel kind of good, knowing he really did care.

"Well I should get back and make sure he hasn't destroyed the house or anything." Kouga smiled standing up.

"Thank you for coming, I feel a lot better knowing that I'm not just a fling."

"No, you're a lot more than that to him, even if he doesn't know it himself yet." Kouga chuckled and she walked him out giving him a quick hug at the door. Sango eyed her warily from the couch with Miroku as she closed it waving goodbye to Kouga.

"So..?" She said slowly. Kagome sighed flopping down in the large chair next to the sofa. It was big enough to easily fit two probably so she had no problem putting her legs under her and draping herself over the arm of it, suddenly feeling very exhausted after everything.

"It was his ex girlfriend, not current girlfriend. They've got the crazy history and are still friends, in a nutshell at least. Kouga screwed up, felt really bad, etc etc."

"Told you, you should have heard him out."

"Yea, yea, yea," Kagome mumbled sticking her tongue out at Sango. Miroku stayed quiet still not daring to speak up in this situation, he was smarter than that.

"So will we be seeing them tomorrow maybe?" Sango ventured to ask. Kagome yawned loudly into her hand closing her eyes sleepily.

"I don't know. I'm not planning anything special. We'll just go to Po'ipu Beach as planned and see where it goes from there." Sango stirred to say something else before Miroku stopped her resting his hand lightly on her leg. Kagome was already half asleep and probably in no mood to keep discussing it.

"But…" She worried her bottom lip.

"Don't worry so much," Miroku smiled. "Everything will work out just as it should." Sango nodded cuddling into his chest and resting there while they finished watching TV together.

By the time Miroku turned it off Kagome was resting heavily and he gently scooped her up out of the chair holding her to his chest protectively. Sango smiled as he carried her into her room tucking her under the covers and gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head. Kagome smiled softly snuggling into her pillow.

Shutting her bedroom door Sango turned walking into her room before a hand jerked her to a halt on her arm. "And where do you think you're going?" Miroku grinned.

Sango smirked at him. "To bed," she said calmly.

"Not in there you're not, and not by yourself."

"Miro!" Sango squeaked and her voice quickly drifted away from Kagome's bedroom door. In her sleep Kagome hugged onto her pillow tighter just barely whispering "Inu…"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ok!" Kagome clapped her hands gathering up her group with a huge smile on her face. Her 'group' consisted of Miroku giving her a very flat look and Sango blushing a little at a few of the people walking past and staring. "I've done quite a bit of research so listen up everyone! We want to have a safe and fun day today and I'll tell us how!"

"Kagome…for the last time…You are not a tour guide." She shushed Miroku easily ignoring his comment.

"As you can see the beautiful Po'ipu Beach is a very popular spot! It's divided by this sand bar into two sides. One the left we have safe calm waters for swimming and on the right we have choppier ones with good snorkeling and surfing!" Kagome directed her hands back and forth like a flight attendant. "So what should we do first?"

"Have you stop acting like an idiot?" Sango volunteered and Kagome glared at her.

Miroku groaned. "Let's just move away from here quickly. I think she's starting to gather a crowd who think she really is a guide." Kagome pouted while the two of them drug her off to the left calmer side of the beach for the time being.

The white sand was soft with some rocks scattered on the edges and through it and shady areas offered by clumps of palm trees. Unlike most of the other spots they had visited so far this beach was packed with tons of surfers, people swimming and snorkeling and unfortunately for Sango; lots of girls in bikinis.

"This is certainly the busiest beach we've been to." Sango mumbled glaring at a group of girls laying out and giggling nearby.

"Well Po'ipu is the major beach on the South Shore; I guess it's to be expected. It's not so bad thoug-" Three surfers walked by them boards under their arms and one of them winked at Kagome. "I take that back, this is a terrible beach and a horrible idea. We should leave immediately!" Kagome squeaked when Miroku stopped her tirade and attempt to bolt by shoving her down on her towel.

"Not every surfer is Inuyasha, and there's nothing wrong with us being around other tourists."

"Yea, I bet…" Sango muttered cynically. Miroku looked genuinely hurt giving her a pout before a well tanned local girl walked past giving him a flirty wave.

"Don't!" Kagome pounced on Sango's tense form. "Murder is still illegal in Hawaii last time I checked!"

"Oh what, I'm just being friendly!" Miroku whined.

"Yea well keep it to yourself!" Kagome hissed at him trying to wave off Sango's anger. She crossed her arms most likely glaring still behind her large sunglasses.

Miroku continued pouting but promised to stay on his best behavior for once, to Kagome's immense relief.

--------------------------------------------------

After tanning for long enough that she had taken a small nap and needed more sunscreen. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku back from their swim and sitting on a towel together near her. She sat up yawning and lifted her sunglasses to rub her eyes.

"I wasn't asleep long was I?" Kagome asked digging into her bag for her sunscreen.

"No. Only thirty minutes at the most."

"Good, I don't need a burn but I just couldn't resist a nice nap in the sun. I swear I'm catching up on my sleep depravation from the last four years in two weeks." She giggled finishing rubbing the sun block on her arms and shoulders and handing the bottle back to Sango who automatically sat behind her and held her hand out for it.

"That's exactly what a senior trip is for." Miroku said grinning a bit too long at Sango rubbing Kagome's back. Kagome glared at him and he looked away feigning innocence.

"I can't believe we'll be going to college this fall. Living in our own apartment together, it's going to be amazing."

"You're starting to sound like me." Kagome teased.

"Guess I really have been friends with you too long." She smiled patting Kagome's back when she pouted at her. "Just kidding. Everything is just going to be so different starting this year."

"Now that I'm not getting smacked so much I'm especially looking forward to it." Miroku remarked from where he was leaned back on his elbows.

"I bet you are." Kagome said flatly giving him a bored look. She rolled her eyes when he licked his lips to elaborate his point making Sango blush slightly. 'At least I finally got my embarrassed babbling under control.' Sango thought with an internal sigh at her perverted boyfriend.

"Jeeze, should we try and find a third roommate since you two will be practically sharing a room?" Sango sputtered incoherently behind her; she had _mostly_ gotten that under control.

"No way! I'm still going to need my space and privacy and I'm NOT sharing a closet!" Kagome busted out laughing at her most important reason.

"I was only joking Sango. Real good housewife she's going to make, huh Miro?"

Miroku shrugged. "I love her anyways," and Sango continued blushing silently this time.

Miroku had been proclaiming his 'love' to her probably for a solid year now, but only recently it felt like she had really started to take notice. Or rather, really started to think he was being serious. The beach felt much smaller and hotter suddenly.

"I'm going to go for a quick dip!" She squeaked standing up and basically bolting for the ocean.

"There she goes again." Miroku sighed and slumped.

"Don't let it get you down. Sango's coming around, just give her time and don't screw up." Kagome patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Considering who you chose to fall in love with you've got your work cut out for you Miro."

"Choice had nothing to do with it," Miroku said quietly but smiled all the same.

"So…" Kagome dug her toes into the hot sand. "What do you think of Inu? From you know- a guy's perspective."

Miroku sighed. "Don't do this to me, you're setting me up," He whined.

"I'm not! I really want to know!"

"Ugh. Well I'm not just a guy. I'm your guy best friend so I'm biased. That being said he's great, fantastic, I'd marry him myself if it were legal. Etc, etc; BUT-"

"But…"

"I think you're playing with fire." Kagome sighed and wiggled her feet out of the beach.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing you get hurt." Miroku added as an afterthought, like he had planned on not even saying it but somehow it had worked its way out in the silence.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, and we're just friends." Miroku didn't say anything more, but Kagome could practically hear his thoughts from the way his eyebrows lowered and the corners of his lips tugged down just barely.

'Please don't give me that look, there's too much sympathy in it Miro,' Kagome thought sadly, protectively hiding her eyes behind her large sunglasses.

"Hey! Are you guys getting hungry yet? I know I am." Sango said suddenly back and much closer than Kagome had noticed.

"Oh, um yea!" She managed out. Sango gave her a slightly odd look before shrugging. "Let's go get the cooler then."

The group had been proactive for once packing a small picnic of sandwiches, sodas and some fresh fruits they had picked up at a stand off Koloa Road along the way. So they took advantage of the picnic tables in the park near the beach and had a nice lunch in the shade. One advantage they all agreed was worth the crowds.

After everyone was done swimming and snorkling they washed out their gear in the shower packing it away in their dive bags and loaded back up in the jeep for the short drive home.

"Are we still going to the Beach House tonight for dinner?" Sango asked from the front seat. Kagome as usual was perched in the middle of the back seat thoroughly enjoying the afternoon breeze through her damp hair.

"Yep, we've got reservations at seven, should be a perfect time to watch the sunset from the restaurant. They say it's the best restaurant on the island to watch it from, and right across from our hotel. Who would have thought?"

Kagome could hardly wait, the guide she had found the restaurant in boasted it's impressive Island cuisine and the spectacular view of the water and sunset on the south shore from its outside tables. Digging through her purse she checked her cell phone out of habit seeing that it still didn't have any missed calls. She couldn't help frowning a little. 'Oh well I'll call him after dinner, maybe we can get together then.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I'm going to ever eat again." Kagome giggled leaning back in her comfortable chair and letting her gaze drift back out to the still ocean. Just as anticipated the sun had melted into the glassy blue Pacific while she ate the most amazing macadamia-nut-crusted mahi-mahi she had ever tasted.

"How is your fire-roasted 'Ahi Miro?" Sango asked.

"Amazing! Want to try a bite?"

"I would but I just don't have the room," She laughed and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Damn and I was really hoping to try the coconut-butter mochi for dessert." Miroku sighed putting his napkin on his plate to prevent him from eating anymore.

"We'll just have to come back again then."

"Now that I would not mind one bit." The three friends all completely content by their wonderful meals and the warm breeze rolling off the sea sighed in unison.

"Oh god Sango, we still have to fit into our bikinis tomorrow."

"Please don't say that word right now Kagome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After paying for their meals and still wearing one of the only real outfits she had brought that wasn't made for getting wet; a short white sundress that tied around her neck, Kagome was coerced into going for a walk on the beach with her friends.

"Come on I don't want to be a third wheel!" She whined.

"You won't be! Now take off those heels." Sango ordered so Kagome sighed and gave in. She smiled at the cool sand under her feet; she had to admit it felt much nicer than the high heels she had strapped herself into for dinner that were currently dangling in her hand.

But she had wanted her fancy dinner and was quite pleased overall, and as nice as the beach was at dusk she was impatient to get back to her room and call Inuyasha to apologize.

She heard Miroku speaking and was woken out of her thoughts and staring at the sand. Then she realized what he just said and immediately froze.

"Oh my gosh, Shippou, Kouga and Inuyasha! Why whatever are you all doing here?"

"Wow! What a nice surprise!" Sango continued in their very obviously fake shock. Kagome groaned and had the urge to slap her palm to her forehead.

"What a crazy coincide-"

"Oh for the love of god stop! I'm not that stupid you guys!" She said blushing and staring down at her bare feet uneasily.

"Yea we're sorry Kagome you're right. But you see Inu is so…" Kouga laughed.

"HEY!" Inuyasha barked looking miserable where he and his two friends were sitting in front of a small bonfire they had dug out in the sand.

"It's just too nice a night to refuse a beach bonfire, don't you think Kagome?" Sango said sweetly nudging her with her elbow and grinning a bit too much. Kagome sighed.

"Come on Inu." She marched over to the sputtering surfer and pulled him up by the arm. "Let's just get this over with, hopefully away from our very noisy and evil friends." Kagome said loud enough for them to hear and giving Sango and Miroku another firm glare. They both smiled obliviously and waved.

"Good luck!" Kouga shouted but was immediately smacked by Shippou.

"Would you shut up, you're the one that got him into that mess!" He hissed.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence, at first she was only planning to step away from the group but before she realized it they had fallen into step and were looking at the rock wall signaling the end of the beach. No where else to go she sat down on one of the flatter large rocks and broke the ice.

"So how did they convince you to come down here?"

"They didn't really, just sort of threw me in the van and pinned me down on the drive over. I quit fighting after awhile." Kagome giggled and Inuyasha arched his eyebrow in surprise still hunched over and brooding, taking a seat next to her. "I thought you were mad at me?" He asked a little anxiously and licked his lips.

"I was…but then Kouga explained everything and now I just can't be."

"Oh god what do you mean 'explained'? You do realize he's basically socially retarded? I don't like the idea of him speaking on my behalf at all," Inuyasha groaned dramatically.

"Well you should be thanking him, he's the only reason I'm here now. Well that and our friends are scheming jerks."

"Not the word I would have used but sure. So…" he dug one of his heels into the sand. "What did he say exactly?"

"He told me about Kikyou, I'm really sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have jumped to such a conclusion and I really overreacted. I just sort of panicked at the thought of it, because you know, we really don't know each other that well. At least anything outside of here."

"I wouldn't lie to you; I just didn't want to bring something like that up, didn't think it seemed necessary with you only visiting and all. You're really not mad though?"

"Of course not. She's your ex, so I'm sure you still care about her and want to see her happy. But if you say you're not in love with her anymore then I believe you." She left out the part where Kouga had said he was the first girl he had pursued since then, she wasn't sure how he would have reacted to something that personal having been shared with her. But couldn't help how hard her heart was beating for what he was going to say next.

"I'm not in love with her still. I just…I couldn't ever push her out of my life, even though most of the people who know our history think I'm crazy for not doing just that." Kagome smiled taking one of his hands in hers.

"I don't think you're crazy, I just think you have a really big heart. I can't be angry at you for that when it's one of the best things about you." Even in the dark she could see the light blush that dashed across his cheeks and she smiled all the more because of it. Then before she could talk herself out of it leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad that's over with." Kagome said burying herself in his warm shirt when he hugged her tightly.

"Me too."

"Hey look at that, he's in one piece!" Shippou joked when Kagome and Inuyasha walked back up; hand in hand they all noted. Inuyasha flipped them off before settling down on the empty blanket with Kagome at his side. She shivered from the breeze coming off the ocean and the night chill and he quickly wrapped a warm arm around her bare shoulders.

Kagome missed the joke Kouga had told being lost in the soft way Inuyasha was rubbing his hand on her arm. Sango laughed from where she was happily snuggled against Miroku, Shippou leaned back in the sand smiling, Kouga gave her a quick wink smirking and Inuyasha took that moment to quickly kiss her on the temple. Kagome sighed. For that moment at least, everything was perfect again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: See that wasn't so bad right? All resolved again in one chapter, but time is of the essence Kagome…If you've been keeping track, she's got 4 days left. :) And if you would like to see any pictures of the places mentioned just check the photobucket album I talked about last chapter. Anyways, shameless plug alert everyone!

http( / )laurell-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com (Put in all neccesary symbols. I hate posting links on FF -.-)

I finally broke down and got a deviant art account. I'm totally new to this so please excuse the mostly blank page but if anyone has one message me! I'd love to be friends with some of my readers :D Or if you would just like to check out some of my struggles with photoshop aka my art hehe it can be found there. Have a good weekend everyone!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.


	17. Chapter 17 Da kine

A/N: So the bad news is my update times are getting frequently longer as I'm sure you guys have noticed. I'm really sorry but please direct any complaints to the professors who made my midterms ;p. The good news is though that this is the longest chapter I've ever posted for this fic! So hopefully it makes up a little bit for it taking so long heh. This chapter also put up more of a struggle than it needed to being put on paper. It seems the closer I get to finishing this fic the harder each chapter gets :. Ah well I've yet to find myself in too much of a writers block so I'm glad for that. Now onto my favorite part! Thank you's :D

Inukagchick11: haha yea the Kikyou card equals instant drama, and I damn well plan to end in style no worries hehe. That's why I'm not rushing it, thanks for all your reviews! TheNotSoEmoEmu: Hah yea it's true, Kagome will be ok though she's a big girl ;) Thanks very much! Kawaii-CherryWolf: Haha impending doom is a pretty dramatic thing huh? Hope you like the update :p Psycho-Miko22: Heh, thanks I think? InuGoddess715: Haha I'm glad you approve of Kouga keeping his consciousness, he really didn't mean any hard he's just a bit slow on the uptake ;D Kag Inu really are too cute, despite them trying to deny it hehe. Thanks! Kagome is better: Thanks:) Wondering and lost: Thank you kindly! I appreciate it :D MejunTenshi: Hehe yay for social indeed. Sorry the update took so long but hope you like it! Koorikage93: I plan on it, thank you for the review :D inuiskags: Aww thanks hunny, I really don't have any professional training though so I'm sure you could too. It mostly just takes having no life ;p I'm kidding…sort of. Thank you hehe! IYLuv: Awww….that's really sweet of you, thanks! I'm glad you like my story so much hehe and I hope you like the update:) 15transcends: haha thanks! Sorry my updates aren't super soon but I'm happy you love the story ;D Inuyasha05: Thank you! Jaspyn: Thank you darling, I do like happy endings btw :D and I don't think I've ever been described by that many adjectives at once haha. You're too cute and very great yourself ;) animerev: No worries, thanks! Hope your computer is all fixed now! And you'll just have to read to find out :D kukuku -evil Naraku giggle of course! DragonMasterBriam: Dreamy eyes are totally cute. But um eek! -cowers and hides- Hope you like the update! Alchemistgrl09: No worries! Thanks for the review you did leave me, it's great :D rachel2002: Thank yooou! Xsachi: -giggle-

-Whew- I love you all, enough said. Laurell

----------------------------------------------

"GET UP! Put some clothes on! Come on they're going to be here any minute!" Kagome yelled pummeling the door of Miroku's room with her little fists.

"Kagome!" Sango groaned from the other side. "Leave us alone! It's early!"

"The boys are taking us to Gillin's Beach today! Come on! Get out here or I'm coming in there!"

"NO!" Two voices quickly shouted and Kagome nodded with a smirk at the fumbling noises meaning they were out of bed.

Kagome sighed happily as she walked through their condo and opened the sliding doors to let the early morning breeze drift through freshening everything. Kagome breathed in slowly, appreciating the soft scent of the ocean and the flowers under their balcony that came with the sweet wind.

She hadn't been able to sleep well that morning, not that she ever slept in as late as her friends anyways. Part of it was her excitement for spending the entire day planned by Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippou, hitting up some more of their local favorites. But a small bit of her was probably trying to make the most of the short time she had left. Kagome tried to ignore those thoughts while she dug in the fridge for breakfast.

She got a rather fabulous idea and while she heard the shower turn on in Miroku's room and she quickly placed the carton of eggs, bread, and the bacon on the counter and then went back for butter and jelly.

The time passed quickly with Kagome humming to herself softly while she cooked, moving the scrambled eggs around carefully. It was the easiest, and only way she really knew how to cook eggs but the boys wouldn't have known that.

"Is that…the smell of food?" Sango opened the bathroom door holding her towel around her body and sniffed the hallway.

"Oh god, Kagome's cooking?!" Miroku made a dramatic face and she punched his arm.

"Be nice, Kagome's a decent cook, and it actually smells really good. So…" She wigged out of Miroku's hug when as usual his hands started to wander. "We should definitely go eat and not get distracted. I wouldn't want Kagome's breakfast getting cold." Sango winked at her pouting boyfriend disappearing out into the hall to go get dressed.

Miroku sighed but his stomach growled in agreement to Sango. "Two to one I guess," he muttered.

-----------------------

"Jeez Kagome how much food did you make!" Sango gasped walking into the kitchen seeing all the plates stacked around what looked like a bizarre breakfast circus with Kagome as the ring leader. She was finishing up the last pan of eggs, the bacon already drying and toast set out on all six plates in various free counter spaces around the kitchen.

"Well…all of it," she giggled. Sango noticed a smudge of pink jam had somehow made it onto her cheek and she wiped it off with the flowered kitchen towel nearby. "Thanks, so much for looking my best when the guys get here huh?"

"You still look beautiful, don't worry." Sango laughed and moved to help her slightly frantic looking friend.

"Wow Kagome…" Miroku said as he stared in shock at all the food she had made. "At least we know nothing went to waste. I guess we didn't have much time left to use it anyways." He remarked walking into the kitchen and hopping up to sit on a stool pulled up to the counter. Sango threw a glare that cut like a knife over her shoulder and he looked at her in confusion. She tilted her head towards where Kagome's back was turned to them with a worried frown.

"Oh come on guys, you don't have to hide the fact we leave Friday from me. I know it I'm fine. And it's not like you could drug me, pack all my things, and shove me on the plane without my knowledge so I wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye."

"That isn't such a bad id-" An 'oof' was all Miroku finished the sentence with.

"I think that's going to start classifying as domestic abuse now." Kagome giggled and finished piling everything onto plates for the six of them turning off the burners.

"I think it's been abuse for the past two years," Miroku wheezed clutching his stomach.

There was a loud knock on the door before it swung open, sooner than they had the chance to even say come in.

"Honey I'm home!" Kouga shouted over a fuming Shippou.

"Kouga that does not count as knocking if you just barge in afterwards! Honestly where did you learn your manners? A Mexican prison?" Shippou insisted agitated.

"Who cares I smell food." Inuyasha shoved past both of them marching in and sitting down at the counter next to Miroku. "Well this I wasn't expecting, you girls sure are full of surprises."

Sango held her hands up in innocence. "I had nothing to do with this; it was all Kagome's work and remember that if it tastes awful." Kagome swatted her with a clean spatula.

"Now_ that_ I'm doubting." Shippou grinned and Kagome leaned over the counter to give Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning guys! I thought it was the least I could do to feed our noble tour guides before we left."

"No complaints here." Kouga snatched the plate Inuyasha had just picked up away from him and accepted one of the forks Sango was passing out. Inuyasha glared at him but Kagome quickly gave him another plate and handed one to Shippou who politely thanked her. While the boys devoured their food arguing among themselves Sango and Kagome snuck out to the balcony to eat their breakfast in peace on the little patio table.

"I'm impressed Kagome, have you been sneaking cooking lessons?"

"Oh come on, it's scrambled eggs, not exactly the hardest dish," Kagome giggled taking a bite of toast.

"Well its really good, thanks." Kagome smiled at her best friend and the two looked out to the ocean watching the peaceful waves. Sango didn't miss the slightly sad touch to Kagome's gaze.

The two friends spoke softly over the sounds of the nearby beach laughing with each other even after they were both finished. Kagome looked down in surprise when someone took both of their empty plates off the table.

"Shippou you don't have to do that!" Kagome insisted moving to stand and help him. Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder forcing her back into a seat. Kagome looked like she was going to protest more but relented when he leaned over the chair and crossed his arms loosely around her neck resting on her shoulders.

"And she cooks well too. You're making me not want to let go of you Kagome," he whispered and she blushed brightly. Sango coughed and Inuyasha sat back up winking at her amused glare.

"Come on," he patted Kagome's shoulder. "We've got to get going if we want to catch any sun at all."

"Oh you're exaggerating. It's not that late."

"Well we could always stay here for a little while longer…" Inuyasha accentuated his point leaning down and nuzzling her neck.

"You know you're right we really should be going!" Still furiously blushing Kagome sprang up and rushed inside to help clean up focusing her thoughts on chilly chilly things.

"What?" Inuyasha shrugged with an innocent grin when Sango smacked him lightly as she walked past.

Once everyone was packed and ready the girls loaded up into the jeep with Kagome driving and following the boys in the van. Sango stretched out in the passenger seat loving the wind and sun beating down on them from the jeeps open top.

"I think I'm going to need to get one of these, or at least a convertible someday." She mused and Kagome glanced at her seeing the reflection of the sun in her black sunglasses.

Kagome smiled and looked back to the deserted two lane road they were driving on. The lush tropical foliage was starting to thin out as they approached the huge Hyatt Kauai Resort. Rows of palm trees were clumped along the peaceful road but they passed a few more cars around the busier area. Sango craned her neck and whistled as they went past the hotel. "Wow that place sure looks nice."

"I think I like our seclusion a little more. But that's where our reservations for the luau are on Thursday afternoon."

"Really?!" Sango jumped up and looked at the hotel again. "I didn't know _that's _where we're going. We'll have to do some exploring while were there."

"Yea it's going to be so much fun, I cannot WAIT! And the guys agreed to go with us even though I'm sure they've already gone before."

"Well Inu would do anything for you Kagome." Kagome didn't miss how Sango lowered her sunglasses and bat her eyelashes at her.

"Stop that," she giggled. "I can barely keep up with the way Kouga drives that thing without you distracting me!" Kagome pushed her fluttering bangs back, even though they just fell back into her eyes a moment later while they passed a beautiful and huge golf course. Mountains were piled around the edges of the crisp course framing it against the sky.

Kagome had never thought of Kauai to be a very mountainous area but now she wondered what had given her that impression at all. They were beautiful green mountains covered in tropical vegetation with tips that disappeared into misty clouds that didn't come any further down. Kagome stole a few more looks to the little people playing on the course before the road evened out and slowly seemed to melt into the ground become a gravel road.

Sango's peaceful sunbathing was slightly ruined by the sudden bumps and she looked down in surprise. "What happened to the road?" Kagome shrugged trusting wherever the boys led them but a little surprised too.

The small road ended at an old wooden gate and Kouga made a sharp left. Kagome followed a little nervously at how far out they seemed. There was nothing but the tiny trail of a road they had been driving on for quite some time.

"So how much faith do you have in this new found boyfriend of yours?" Sango teased from her anxious look.

"A lot, and he's-"

"I know, I know."

The two cars passed by a small guard shack and the road began to veer left when Kouga suddenly parked seemingly in the middle of no where. The girls both looked around spotting no beach, or any signs of life either. Unbuckling their seat belts and picking up their bags Kagome got out and squinted looking around.

"You guys, where the hell are we?" Sango barked to the boys unloading their surf boards.

"Relax, can't you hear it?" Inuyasha called to them. Kagome struggled to listen but couldn't find what she was listening for.

"It's the sound of the surf." Shippou laughed and pointed to a tiny trail carved out of the trees and bushes directly ahead of them. Kagome walked closer to it following the line of her friends and this time she did hear it and her face broke out into a smile. The six of them walked single file the boys having to duck under branches down the narrow trail until it abruptly opened up out of the darkness to a huge beach.

"Welcome to Gillins, one of the best spots we keep all to ourselves." Kouga smiled and the three new comers gasped. Kagome looked in both directions completely amazed to not see a single other person. There was nothing but the gorgeous golden sand, the warm sun, the surf reaching up towards them and a handful of palm trees for neighbors.

"Amazing." Sango breathed from next to them.

"Aren't you glad you trust me?" Inuyasha kissed her cheek quickly and chased after his friends into the ocean diving himself and the board into the waves.

Kagome and Sango stared at each other wide eyed before cheering together. Sango bounced up and down a while she clapped and Kagome starting laying out their towels in a perfect spot right out of the oceans reach. "Ok, you're going to have to stop doing that." Miroku laughed and Sango stilled, glaring at him, but still smiling.

"What are you doing with a surf board Miroku?" Kagome asked realizing he had walked up late because he had a board under his arm too.

"The guys brought it for me, it's an old board of Kouga's and they're going to refresh my memory."

"A perfect beach all to ourselves and entertainment? This is looking to be quite the nice day," Sango smirked.

"Don't tease love, I might make you try and then we'll see whose laughing." Sango gave a fake chill of fright and Miroku stole a quick kiss from her before she could protest. One of the three already in the waves yelled to Miroku and he followed after them into the warm waters. Not jumping in quite as naturally as Inuyasha had though, Kagome noted.

"Now _this_ is going to be amusing." Sango giggled smoothing out the rest of her towel and lying down.

"You know now that you two are finally dating I think you have to start being nicer to him." Kagome laughed at the indignant glare she received as a reply.

"God I'm going to miss this." Sango sighed happily and rolled over to sun her back untying the strings of her bikini. "Warn me if he's coming," Kagome nodded knowing the drill.

"I'm going to miss it too…" Sango looked up already knowing from the soft tone of her best friend's voice her eyes were going to be on the ocean. Kagome's expression was distant but she watched Inuyasha intently between the sparkling horizon and the water. He was perched up on his board trying to help a floundering Miroku with his balance but the two were laughing too hard. Kagome squinted a bit and her hand that was playing in the sand idly clenched some of it into a fist.

"Vacations are fun…because they're temporary. It's sad but true, you get there knowing you have limited time so you make the most of it. If it was the everyday and ordinary it wouldn't be as fun." Sango said softly interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"Yea…I know. Once in a lifetime situations, that's why they're fun. And it's so easy to meet everyone else because they're here for the same reasons," Kagome didn't meet Sango's eyes even though she could feel them on her. She was staring down at the glowing sand now as she traced trails into it with her fingertips. "But…when you really think about, outside of the trip, you're two completely different people. I'll go back to my reality, and he'll stay here and there won't be anything left in common but the memories."

"I don't think you're so different Kagome, I don't even think you're acting unusual because to me this is who you've always been. Sure if someone from our AP class saw you right now they would be surprised, but that's because they don't know the real you. Things are going to be different after this, it's not just temporary, but I think it will be for the better."

Kagome thought on Sango's words knowing they were true and meant to comfort her, but she couldn't find it through all the hurt that was beginning to swell in her heart every time she looked at Inu now. She told herself she wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to let herself get hurt and ruin their fleeting time together but…It looked like it wasn't a choice after all.

"It was easy to meet him, and easy to be confident because I told myself it was risk free," she whispered. Not even realizing really she had spoken out loud. Kagome looked up in surprise when a hand lay on top of her own. Sango smiled at her, a true genuine smile.

"Don't let yourself be sad. No one's saying after we go home you're not allowed to still talk to him, not allowed to think about him anymore. Inu is your friend, just like I'm your friend and I wouldn't let that happen. It's not just temporary Kagome, they are real relationships. Everything happens for a reason, and there's a reason the three of us met the three of them, halfway across the world during that small two week window."

"Now stop moping; which really isn't acting like yourself, and start helping me tie my bikini because I can hear Miroku coming this way." Kagome looked up and saw Miroku just starting to walk out of the surf and laughed.

"You've got hearing like a bat Sango."

Miroku groaned as he flopped down on the sand next to Sango. "This is harder than I remembered," he panted.

"They're making it look pretty easy." Kagome laughed nodding to the three guys riding a wave farther out. Inuyasha cut across the other two laughing when Kouga fell off his board from it and rode the wave into the surf until he had to dive off.

"Come on Miro you spent already?" He cupped his hands around his mouth to yell. Miroku held up his hand and one particular finger from where he lay in the sand.

"If you think it looks so easy why don't you go try Kagome?" Miroku grinned.

"Well, no I'm in a bikini; it could fall off or something," Kagome quickly countered.

"That makes it an even better idea." Inuyasha said coming up to stand in front of the three of them. Miroku exhaled in relief that he hadn't been the one to say that out loud. Sango sat up and gave him a suspicious look but he only grinned innocently.

"Why don't you try tandem surfing with me? I can do all the work and all you have to do is stand there and look pretty." Inuyasha teased. Kagome looked anxiously between her friends.

"But well, I don't have the best balance, and-...and...-"

"Oh come on Kagome you won't know unless you try!" Miroku insisted.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Inuyasha smiled and leaned over holding his hand out to her. "I promise." The sunlight was shining from behind him again making him sparkle in that dreamy way Kagome really didn't think was fair to use on her. But as usual, it was the warmth in his smile and his words that convinced her once again.

"I know you won't, ok." She put her smaller hand into his own and he pulled her up easily, smiling at the way she blushed when she was pressed against his chest for a second. Kagome stepped back and tossed her sunglasses down on her blanket only to turn around and find Inuyasha already halfway to the ocean without her.

"Hey want to try waiting for the one you're supposed to be protecting!" She yelled and discarded her sandals to run down the beach after him, waving to Miroku and Sango.

Sango idly reached over to run her fingers up Miroku's stomach and he smirked in a silly way that made her giggle from above him in the sand.

"So what was your real motive for persuading Kagome?"

"Getting time with you alone," He grinned and pulled Sango down into kiss.

"Ok Kagome hop on," Kagome arched an eyebrow. "On the board pervert," He laughed and patted the floating board in the shallow water they were in.

"Ok..." Still a little nervous Inuyasha helped her to sit up towards the tip of the board with her legs tucked under her. "You're sure this is safe?"

"Tandem surfing is a whole other type of surfing you can compete in Kagome. It was started here in Waikiki back in the 20's."

"Really? How do you compete with two people like that?"

"Well you have to have a really strong surfer, that's me, and a cute little girl on his board, that's you. Once you get up on the wave there's two types, one where the two work as a team in a perfect position for carving turns. But it's the lifts that really catch people's attentions. That's where once they're balanced he lifts her up in different acrobatic positions and they hold them until they ride into shore." Kagome looked over her shoulder as Inuyasha started paddling them out into the water while explaining this.

"But we're not trying anything like that….right?"

"No, we're just going to teach you some surfing basics and let you feel how fun it is to ride a nice wave with me. It's something that can take you all day to find but once you do, it's unforgettable."

"Our number one responsibility while surfing is to be aware of other surfers. We're still out in the impact zone where other surfers are catching waves and it's up to us to make sure we're out of harms way. But thankfully today it's just the three of us so that won't be difficult. The hardest part about surfing with these two is watching out for their mullering."

"I HEARD THAT!" Shippou yelled where he was paddling next to them.

"Good then help me show Kagome step one to getting to the line-up."

"What's step one?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Duck diving, its diving below the oncoming waves so all your paddling isn't in vain and you don't get thrown back to shore. Like for that set coming up here. Shippou, demonstration?"

Shippou rolled his eyes then placed both hands on the sides of his board in front of him and pushed it downwards sinking the tip and the rest of it to follow. He popped back up still lying on his board a few seconds later.

"See, easy looking right?"

"I'll try, what do I do first?"

"First we get you so you're lying on the board by yourself. Don't give me that look I'll be holding it for you making it much easier than it should be. Just grab the rails-"

"-Wait grab the what?" Kagome interrupted shifting a little where she sat on the floating board. She wondered just how deep the water they were in was by now.

"Sorry grab the sides of the board then lower your knees down and out behind you. Try and pull the board up through your legs a bit so you can be lying near the back of it more. If you lay too close to the front you're going to push the tip forward, but if you're too far back it'll pop up out of the water on you."

"What was that you said about you doing all the work and me just being pretty?" Kagome laughed.

"It's good to know some basics on your own too, who knows you might like it." She stuck her tongue out. Inuyasha held the sides of the board for her steady while Kagome slowly stretched her legs out and pushed herself down the board until her legs dangled into the water like Shippou's had.

"Ok do you feel steady? Adjust as necessary until you have your balance." Scooting forward a bit and gripping the 'rails' as he called them tight enough that her knuckles were probably white Kagome nodded.

"Practice the dive then before that set of waves hits us. I'm going to move the board for you from back here so you just take a deep breath and lean forward when I say and please hold on. If you go flying off the board it'll be right into me."

"That's a comforting thought; at least I won't die alone." She chuckled while Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moved to the tail of the board, putting one arm over her legs to have more control of the back end by placing enough pressure on it.

"Deep breath!" He shouted and Kagome had just managed to take one before she was plunged under the water. Her first instinct was to panic and flail but she kept her hands firmly on the board under her and leaned forward like Inuyasha had told her. As quick as she had been under the water she was back up on top of it with a gasp.

"There perfect!"

"You could have given me a little more warning!" Kagome laughed and pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"You don't have a lot of time for warnings if there's a wave on top of you. Come on keep up Kagome. A set of waves is coming so be ready to dive a few times in a row okay?"

"You're not going anywhere are you?" She worried trying to look back at him but he was still hung on the tail of the surfboard paddling for them.

"No, now relax and keep your eyes on what's coming in front of you. When I say we do the same thing, take a breath and lean forward."

"Ok!" Kagome's gripped her hands on the side nervously but the strong feel of the surfboard under her provided her some comfort. That and knowing Inuyasha wasn't out of reach. With him talking her through them she ducked under four oncoming waves. By the last one, unknown to her of course, she did it completely on her own with no help from Inuyasha at all.

"That was great!" Kagome gasped taking in a deep breath. "Now what do we do?"

"You're really starting to like this huh? And I think you're doing better than Miroku already." Kagome giggled but nodded, she was starting to feel more at ease on the board the longer she stayed on it. There was something sure about the feeling of it rubbing against her stomach but a large part of her enjoyment was probably the way Inuyasha's eyes lit up every time she had successfully dived in approval.

"Well, now you've made it past where the waves are breaking to the line up. This is where we wait and watch for the sets of waves that are coming. Once you see one that looks big enough you paddle to catch it and hope it breaks right and you can ride it to shore."

"Got to love these offshore winds, you're doing well so far Kagome." Kouga said waving to them from nearby them where he was sitting on his board. Shippou was floating next to him commenting on something every so often while he kept his eyes towards the horizon.

"Thanks!" She giggled. "What does offshore mean? And how do I sit up like they're doing, I want to try that."

"Ok, ok, one question at a time. The reason they're sitting up is to get a better look at the oncoming waves, it's not just because it looks fun Kagome," he smirked at her indignant smile and continued. "But it's not a hard position. Grab the rails and bring the board up through your legs, be careful not to let go and bright your knees up slowly while arching your back until you're sitting up." 'And if you're me, try not to stare at your friend's hips while she does this.' Inuyasha scowled to himself and tried to swim a little back to give Kagome some space, more for his sake than hers though.

"Wait! You're going to hold the board while I do it right? I don't want it to fly up and hit me in the face or something."

"You can do this on your own, just give it a try," he attempted to insist. Kouga and Shippou eyed each other and snickered to each other at something Kouga had whispered.

Kagome tucked her chin and pouted batting her eyes lashes at him. "Pleeaase," she whined softly. Inuyasha gulped and glared at the amused smirks on his friend's faces.

"Ok fine." 'But only if you promise to never say please like that again.' He thought with a mournful look up at the sky wondering what god he had pissed off to get him in this situation.

He held the side of the board carefully for her, no way in hell he was going to be caught holding it from the back this time.

"Ok so I bring it up through my legs to, well straddle it right?"

"Yes." If Inuyasha wasn't smart enough to know better he would have thought his voice might have just cracked a little. Kagome gave him a firm nod completely focused on her task at hand and unaware of her friend's misery as she shifted her weight to move the board like he told her pulling her knees forward while rolling her hips back until she could arch her back slowly and was finally sitting up.

"I did it!" Kagome cheered and quickly lost her balance grabbing the sides with a yelp. Inuyasha steadied the board for her so she stayed on top of the water and desperately tried to keep his gaze away from her eye level hips and the little strings that were holding her bikini bottoms on. That and the way her flat stomach was so within reach and sparkling just slightly from the water that rolled down it. He really wished in that moment Hawaii waters were colder.

"You have to balance with your legs Kagome." Shippou reminded her as she continued to wiggle on the board.

"Anyways moving on to your next question, the wind right now is blowing off the shore so it's an offshore wind. These are ideal surfing conditions because the waves are well formed and breaking cleanly. While, an onshore wind is the worse because the waves crumble."

"So…the waves are good right now?" Kagome cocked her head while Inuyasha answered her questions floating near enough to be in reach but not holding on to the board anymore.

"Great right now," he corrected with a chuckle.

"Was I ever that oblivious?" Shippou asked winking at Kagome when she glared at him while still trying to keep her balance on the bobbing surfboard.

"You still are runt!" Kouga said with a laugh before lying down on his board and paddling after the first wave of a set that was rolling in towards them. Shippou sent a quick glare to Kouga before focusing back on the water, his eyes squinted slightly and his face set in determination.

"Wow he looks so intense," Kagome mused still struggling to stay sitting from the waves. She blinked looking back to Inuyasha when he didn't reply, but found the same look on his face while he studied the water. She sighed in defeat having no idea what they were concentrating on so hard.

Finally Shippou moved after a quick nod to Inuyasha and slipped with ease to lying down on his shorter board and paddling like Kouga had done. Kagome watched while the wave swelled up under him and he stopped paddling when it carried him on its own momentum. Just before the wave curled up and Shippou was out of sight she saw close up how in one fluent movement he was crouching then standing up on his board.

"Oh wow, there's no way I'm going to be able to do that so graceful…" She breathed in awe.

"You're correct on that."

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be encouraging me. Some inspiring couch you are." Kagome glared at him with a soft smile giving away that she wasn't really angry. Inuyasha shrugged coming to resting his arms lightly on the board now.

"Just the truth, learning how to do it gracefully is the part that takes all the practice. But lucky for you, you don't have to do that yet. Well not if you don't want to, or by yourself. It's called a pop up by the way and it's a bit harder than it looks."

"Oh great, because it looks really hard," Kagome whined leaning her head back dramatically and shuttering her eyes in the sun. "Can't I just go back to tanning?"

"Do you really want to?" Kagome opened one eye to look back down at where Inuyasha was smirking near her right thigh. "No," she admitted sheepishly. Because even if he had offered to teach her skydiving she probably would have accepted that too just to spend a little more precious time with him. 'As a friend,' she mentally reminded herself. But the way he was smiling up at her, his sparkling hair wet and bangs angled out of his shining eyes, while that damned soft ponytail spilled into the water behind him...

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she immediately blamed it on the sun. Biting her bottom lip lightly with her teeth she tried to start paying attention to what he was saying instead of just staring at the way his lips were moving.

She suddenly caught the words "So ready to give it a try?" and realized he was looking for a response when he cocked his head giving her a confused look. And as quickly as the color had flooded her cheeks she was sure it had just drained out of them.

"I'm sorry, give me one more recap? I don't think I got that last bit…"

-------------------------------------------

Almost two hours later Kagome drug herself out of the surf feeling more water logged and sore already than she had the entire trip.

"What's the matter Kagome? You look tired for some reason," he grinned at her and Kagome shot him a tired chuckle.

"I give, you're right surfing is very difficult, and very tiring and not just a hobby. It was also incredibly fun and there's no way I would have even been able to stand up on the board without you behind me."

"Next time you should try doing it without me, tandem's fun but being all by yourself in the ocean…It's something else entirely. Seeing those mammoth lines approaching and paddling with all your might praying 'don't break yet!'. Getting there right as the peak feathers and dropping down into the pit. The lip wrapping over you and driving for the light at the end of that cavern, the only thing you can hear is the roar…" Kagome watched the peaceful expression crossing over Inuyasha's face as he talked, and the way his eyes sort of looked distant when he stopped. She could all but feel the fond memories he was reliving right then.

"It sounds amazing; I don't think I'm ready to handle anything like that yet though." Kagome giggled and Inuyasha glanced back over to her, realizing she was still there most likely.

"Well anything worth having takes hard work."

"Yeah, but the thing I liked best about this was…It was an experience and a memory we get to share together, instead of just by myself." Inuyasha smiled in an almost approving sort of way. He reached over and ruffled her still damp bangs to keep himself from doing what he really wanted to and tackling her onto the sand to kiss her senseless. 'That's exactly what it's about Kagome, you catch on a lot faster than even I realized.'

Before she knew it they had already walked up the stretch of beach back to their encampment and Kagome quickly cleared her throat and turned her head away to stare at a very interesting patch of sand. Sango squeaked in surprise realizing two of her friends were suddenly standing in front of them and not out in the ocean like she had last seen them. Miroku who didn't seem the least bit bothered by it made no attempt to move from where he was cuddled up on top of his girlfriend until she hastily shoved him off her.

Kagome laughed sitting down on the edge of Sango's towel while Miroku grabbed their beach bag laying out another towel for Inuyasha to sit on. He nodded in thanks setting his board down next to him.

"Sango did you see me at all?" Kagome pouted but bounced in excitement where she was sitting on her knees.

"Yea a couple of times, did you have fun?" Sango lied only slightly, because she had seen Kagome for…a few seconds when she had to breathe. She was relieved when Kagome, oblivious to the topic change, began chatting about how much she had enjoyed her first surfing attempt. Sango had an idea or two that it wouldn't have been near as much fun with any other instructor, but she didn't say so.

"That's so great Kagome!" She laughed when her best friend finally stopped talking long enough to reach into their cooler and take out two soda's, handing one to Inuyasha. She still continued to talk about it non stop between sips.

"I think you've made quite an impression," Miroku smirked. Inuyasha gave a noncommittal "Keh," before going back to his soda and averting his attention from the suggestive way Miroku was grinning at him.

"You two mutts tired already?" Inuyasha asked Kouga and Shippou who were walking up the beach together.

"Not tired, but hungry. It's almost five I can't believe we've been here this long already." Shippou noted checking the waterproof watch latched around his wrist.

"Wow is it really? Well we did get a bit of a late start," Kagome smirked when she saw Sango duck her head just a little.

"You looked really good out there Kagome. You should try surfing with us again sometime." Kagome blushed a little at the praise from Kouga and nodded.

"I think I might, well if I get the time…" A familiar tug on her heart pained her when she realized she probably wouldn't have the time to do this ever again.

"Hey why don't we go to Brick Oven tonight for dinner?" Shippou offered breaking the sharp silence that had cut through their group.

"That's a great idea! You guys will love it." Kouga agreed while winding up the wet leash for his board.

"What's Brick Oven?" Kagome asked the three of them.

"You'll see." Inuyasha answered her with a smirk. He stood up offering her his hand once again, and she took it with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I haven't been surfing in a long while –curses- which would be Texas's fault. Oh well, I miss Florida though :(. Anyways hopefully I got everything right, I was mostly going through how I learned. It really is so much fun and if you've never tried it I suggest it! You have to be a really strong swimmer though, unless you do surf tandem which is totally fun because you just let your guy do all the paddling for you :D. I was going to go into the scene more but I didn't want to bore you guy's hehe. I'm kind of a detail freak if you haven't noticed :p. Oh and mullering is like a really bad wipe out if anyone was wondering hehe, and if there are any surfers reading this don't hate Inu for snaking Kouga's wave, he was just kidding and would never make a habit of it. ;)

Can't make any promises on super soon updates with school in full swing but I try and not let it go much farther that a month between them. I hate college -.-. And a Happy Halloween to everyone! Which is next Tuesday and I am SUPER excited about because it is also my birthday yay! And I just recently found out my absolute favorite character, L and I share the same birthday! If you know what series he's from I freaking applaud you. Ja until next time!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.


End file.
